Sound Music
by Lightning Heart sama
Summary: "A vida de adolescentes que não tem nenhuma noção de juízo ou amor próprio, apaixonados pela música e pelas confusões, além dos video-games de zumbis é claro " sasuxsaku - naruxhina - nejixten etc.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto não me pertence

**.**

**Sound Music **

**.**

Capitulo 1 – **Morte Aos Zumbis!**

_Droga Ino devolve a guitarra! – A loira olhou assustada para a garota do balcão lotado de pessoas e largou a guitarra _Lespaul_* do moreno que havia pegado antes, na verdade ela não queria a guitarra para si, mas queria comprá-la para o seu namorado, porém, o cabeçudo a sua frente havia pego a guitarra primeiro e desde então ela o homem entraram numa disputa pela guitarra, que Ino havia perdido.

Se a loja de instrumentos não estivesse tão cheia naquela sexta-feira Ino teria discutido por Sakura tê-la feito perder a guitarra dos sonhos de Gaara, mas como ela podia ver que a rosada estava se descabelando sozinha no balcão decidiu ajudar.

A loira entrou pra trás do balcão junto com Sakura e ajudou a atender todos os clientes chatos, até a hora da loja fechar.

_Meu deus o que deu nesse povo hoje hein? – Ino falou se jogando no largo sofá de couro vermelho que havia na loja. Sakura estava sentada ao seu lado com o rosto entre as mãos – que era uma forma da Haruno se acalmar. – Tanto lugar pra comprar e o shopping inteiro vem pra cá! – Sakura riu de leve.

_Estamos faturando mais que nunca. Em compensação dá vontade de quebrar todos os instrumentos que tem aqui na cabeça dos clientes chatos! – Ino concordou. Haviam muitos clientes que ao invés de escolher logo o que queriam ficavam falando que a guitarra estava estranha ou que já vira paquetas melhores, e depois de muito irritarem iam embora com o produto.

_Caramba são sete horas! Eu tenho que ir! – Ino agarrou sua bolsa jogada no chão atrás do balcão e saiu correndo acenando. Iria se encontrar com Gaara.

_Legal, acho que eu... – Um "TOC TOC" na porta de vidro da loja a interrompeu. Sakura já estava preparada para xingar o individuo que ali estivesse por não saber ler a placa de fechado – a menos que fosse um cego – e mandá-lo embora. Quando viu na porta da loja um loiro e um moreno.

_Am, são vocês. – Falou com tédio girando a chave da loja e abrindo a porta para Naruto e Sasuke.

_Dia cheio em Sakura-chan? – Naruto se esparramou pelo sofá bem como Ino minutos atrás. A rosada bufou mais uma vez se sentando em cima da bancada preta do balcão vermelho com o logo branco em letras preto e amarelas: _Sound Music. _

_É. Principalmente agora que meu pai resolveu viajar e deixar os "negócios" comigo, aquele velho ta caducando já! – Murmurou ao se lembrar da cara de pau do seu pai e sair e deixá-la ali sozinha para cuidar de tudo durante dois meses inteiros e aquela fora só há primeira semana.

_Cadê sua guitarra? – Sasuke falou pela primeira vez naquela noite. Ele estava sentado numa poltrona perto dos baixos, ou o que restou dos baixos.

_Ta lá dentro. – Ela indicou a porta preta nos fundos da loja escrito "diretoria". Diretória o caramba por que lá era a sala de jogos da Haruno, onde tinha um sofá uma geladeira uma TV com vídeo game e sua guitarra e seu teclado. Fora o acordo que fez com seu pai por cuidar da loja. O velho era caduco mais ainda era esperto.

Sasuke saiu e entrou lá. Sakura achava idiotice ele sempre tocar com a _sua _guitarra sendo que ele tinha dinheiro pra comprar quantas _SG_* quisesse e também ele tinha muitos instrumentos em casa, mas sempre tinha que tocar os _seus._

___Sakura-chan por que o teme pode tocar sua guitarra e eu não? – Naruto perguntou indignado se sentando no sofá.

_Por que Naruto quando deixei ela com você, você quebrou ela! – Sakura gritou. Preferiu deixar de fora a vez em que o loiro por muito pouco não havia quebrado sua amada guitarra. Sasuke pelo menos se dava bem com esse tipo de instrumento e também não "matava" o seus. Portanto ainda era de confiança.

_Acostume-se dobe. – Sasuke tirou saro saindo da sala com minha SG na mão e se sentando de novo na poltrona tocando uma melodia que Sakura reconheceu como a música _Forget It*._

_Alias, por que vocês estão aqui? – Ela perguntou.

Sakura continuou a canção e Naruto deu de ombros. – Teríamos vindo antes mas tava lotada então demos um tempo no fliperama e viemos pra cá. – Sakura estreitou os olhos.

_Quer dizer que vocês viram que eu precisava de ajuda e foram jogar? – O sorriso do loiro foi murchando aos poucos. Sasuke parava a canção.

_MALDITOS!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Nossa a Sakura-chan é muito má. – Naruto esfregava a cabeça com um enorme galo enquanto andava ao lado de Sasuke – que também possuía um galo – pelo shopping meio sem rumo.

_Tsc. Culpa sua, não sabe calar a boca! – Sasuke falou entre dentes seguindo para a saída do shopping.

_Oê teme aonde vai? – Naruto gritou.

_Pra casa. – Naruto bufou xingando Sasuke mentalmente. E como o loiro tinha o costume de praticamente morar ali decidiu ir até o fliperama mesmo e depois pra praça de alimentação.

Chegando na playgame do shopping que sempre esta cheia, Naruto deu algumas voltas e depois reparou numa garota jogando na maquina preferida do seu amigo/inimigo, e o pior era que a garota não era só boa ela era perfeita.

O loiro se aproximou olhando ela jogar _Guitar Hero III* _no modo expert tão bem ou até melhor que Sasuke, não errava uma! A música chegou ao fim e ela fez uma pontuação quase perfeita tirando perfeitos 94%.

_CARAMBA VOCÊ QUEBROU O RECORDE DO TEME! – Naruto "falou" o suficientemente alto para todo o shopping ouvir e ainda por cima dando um baita susto da garota que se virou a tempo de quase dar um tapa na cara do loiro por pensar que ele fosse um tarado. Naruto teve sorte dela não ter dado o tapa. – Qual o seu nome?

Os olhos perolados se estreitaram um pouco com um das sobrancelhas arqueadas em curiosidade, mas aos poucos um sorriso tímido cresceu nos lábios da garota que respondeu assinando seu nome na primeira posição da lista de recordes. – Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. – Naruto apertou sua mão assim que ela a estendeu.

_Naruto Uzumaki. – Ele sorriu. – Você é ferra no jogo, ttbayo! – A garota deixou escapar uma risada baixa de contentamento.

_Eu jogo desde pequena. – Ela empurrou uma mexa do longo cabelo preto para trás da orelha. – Então até que é fácil. – Naruto soltou um assovio.

_Tenho um amigo que é quase como você, mas você é melhor, quebrou o recorde dele! – Hinata olhou na tela da maquina o nome que brilhava em todas as outras posições com exceção da primeira.

_Uchiha Sasuke? – Naruto assentiu.

_Eu nunca te vi por aqui, você... – Hinata o interrompeu.

_Se abaixa! – Agarrou a gola da blusa laranja que o loiro usava e o empurrou para trás da máquina agachado. Hinata olhou pelo lado de leve e depois suspirou em alivio se levantando sendo seguida por Naruto.

_Desculpe. É meu primo, eu devia estar com ele na verdade, mas ele é muito chato. – Hinata murmurou fazendo Naruto rir.

_Sei como é. Nesse caso, quer comer alguma coisa? – Hinata ponderou por alguns segundos mas acabou aceitando e saiu com o loiro para a praça de alimentação e se sentaram numa mesa bem afastada e mais escondida para não haver nenhum tipo de contratempo.

_Hm, de onde você é Hinata? – Perguntou comendo um pedaço da pizza que havia pedido.

Hinata deu um gole no suco. – Tókio. Me mudei pra cá junto com meu primo, sabe ser independente. – Naruto assentiu, afinal também já morava sozinho. – Mas parece que o Neji não ta entendendo bem o significado dessa palavra. – Murmurou olhando em volta a procura do primo.

_Entendi, então não conhece ninguém ne. – Ela fez que sim. – Nesse caso Hinata amanhã vou te apresentar a Sakura-chan, você vai adorar ela! E o teme também, mas não sei se vai gostar dele não... – Hinata riu. – E a Sakura-chan tem uma loja de instrumentos aqui! – Naruto gesticulava com tanta força que acabou por derrubar seu refrigerante no chão. – Oh.

_Se a loja dela é aqui por que não me mostra agora? – O sorriso de Naruto sumiu para um bico.

_Se eu voltar lá hoje a Sakura-chan me mata. – Hinata riu. Já imaginava que Naruto fosse do tipo que se mete em encrencas muito fácil, não que com ela fosse um problema é claro. Naruto olhou no relógio e arregalou os olhos. – Putz, Hinata eu vou ter que ir.

_Oh sério? – Hinata realmente havia gostado de Naruto e não queria voltar para seu passeio chato com Neji tão cedo. Mas o loiro não parecia querer ir embora.

_É que eu prometi pra minha mãe que ia jantar lá hoje e ela falou que era pra mim estar lá as sete. Então tenho dez minutos. – Hinata olhou no _seu _relógio e sorriu amarela para Naruto.

_Hn Naruto, agora são dez pras oito e não sete... – O loiro fez uma cara de puro terror e conferiu no celular dela.

_Ta que pariu! Minha mãe vai me matar! Hinata eu tenho mesmo que ir. – Ela sorriu acenando.

_Tudo bem, vai. – Sem esperar duas vezes o loiro saiu correndo pelo shopping esbarrando até nas colunas do lugar rumo ao primeiro andar.

_Hinata! – Ela olhou para trás, Neji acabara de entrar na praça de alimentação e infelizmente a localizara. Sim, agora era um bom momento para _ela _sair correndo como uma louca. E esbarrando na cadeira de uma loira.

_Desculpa! – Ela gritou sem parar a corrida. A garota loira fez uma careta confusa olhando ainda para Hinata que sumia na multidão enquanto um garoto moreno de olhos claros passava correndo por sua mesa também.

_Oh, como diria Shikamaru, que problemático. – Ino bufou voltando a atenção para Gaara que parecia pensar o mesmo que ela.

_Nem tanto, duas pessoas correndo pelo shopping não chega a ser estranho, o Lee correndo pelo shopping só de sunga, isso é bizarro. – Gaara falou com uma expressão de puro horror olhando para algum lugar acima do seu ombro. Ino confusa se virou e sentiu que iria vomitar.

Lee corria pela praça de alimentação apenas de sunga verde enquanto gritava que perdera a aposta com seu mestre, enquanto as pessoas olhavam assustadas ou de cara feia para o garoto que não parecia se importar muito com isso e continuava com o seu "desfile" de roupas de banho pelo shopping, Ino se voltou para Gaara com a mesma cara que o ruivo.

_Certo. _Isso _é bizarro. – Falou e Gaara assentiu comendo mais uma batatinha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ei Sakura! – A Haruno levantou os olhos para encarar os olhos castanhos do moreno de cabelos curtos e da mesma cor que os olhos, além de um sorriso largo no rosto. – Meu, 'cê' tava dormindo? – Sakura sorriu amarelo enquanto o garoto gargalhou.

_Não ria, ontem foi realmente estressante. – Ela fez biquinho e o garoto apertou suas bochechas rindo enquanto ela fazia uma carranca para ela empurrando sua mão. – Não seja chato Kankurou, Gaara diz que você só sabe dormir. – O sorriu de Kankurou não diminuiu.

_Por isso sou um perito no assunto! – Sakura sorriu e ele colocou quatro baquetas sobre o balcão e pegou a carteira no bolso para paga-la enquanto ela colocava-as em uma sacola.

_O que aconteceu com suas baquetas? – Sakura perguntou enquanto pegava o dinheiro e punha no caixa para pegar o troco, a família Sabaku nunca anda com notas pequenas, já havia constatado esse fato. Kankurou fez uma cara de tédio.

_Temari as quebrou na minha cabeça por tocar de madrugada. – Sakura riu com vontade ao ver a cara de Kankurou. Ele lhe mostrou a língua e com um rápido tchau saiu da loja agora pela manhã de Sábado vazia.

Sakura novamente dobrou os braços sobre o balcão e apoiou à cabeça neles, pelo menos de manhã o movimento era fraco. Sim, se dependesse da sua vontade a loja da família Haruno iria à falência. Culpa do seu pai.

Mas teve de acordar alguns minutos depois quando o movimento recomeça e mais alguns clientes entram na loja, junto é claro com uma aberração laranja de cabelos loiros.

_SAKURA-CHAN! – Ele veio correndo em sua direção com os braços abertos, mas Naruto fora interrompido pelo punho de Sakura bem no meio do seu rosto. – Ai! Aiaiaiaiaiaiai! – Naruto corria em círculos com as mãos no rosto enquanto uma garota de pele alva o olhava de maneira preocupada. Mas Sakura ainda fulminava Naruto.

_O que? Acha que eu ia mesmo te abraçar? – O Uzumaki fez um bico murmurando um Sakura-chan.

_É assim que vocês demonstram a amizade? – Hinata se aproximou do balcão de forma um pouco tímida, mas com a voz firme e até um pouco irônica aos olhos de Sakura. Se ela não tivesse um sorriso tão sincero no rosto Sakura teria lhe dado um cocuruto também.

_Sakura-chan, essa é a Hinata! Hinata essa é a Sakura-chan! – Naruto fez as honras.

_Prazer! – O sorriso sempre verdadeiro no rosto. Sakura apertou a sua mão sorrindo também e repetindo as palavras ditas pela garota.

_Eu a conheci ontem no fliperama... – A Haruno ergueu uma sobrancelha para o loiro cujo sorriso falhou por um instante. – Ela quebrou o recorde do teme no Guitar Hero! – Agora sim Naruto conseguira impressionar Sakura.

Ela se debruçou sobre o balcão. – Sério? Você é melhor do que o Uchiha-chan? – Hinata confirmou um pouco assustada pela atitude da loira, mas pela cara de Naruto aquilo devia ser algo comum. Ao considerar que ela o cumprimentou com um soco, um grito em plena loja de manhã não era algo estranho para a dona do lugar.

_Melhor? Ela é mil vezes melhor do que o teme! – Naruto riu.

_Oh. – Sakura olhou em volta. – Por falar nisso, cadê o Sasuke, ele costuma vir aqui cedo sempre que abro. – Naruto fez uma cara confusa. Ele realmente não sabia que Sasuke ficava na Sound Music em momentos em que ele não estava ali, principalmente de manhã quando somente a Sakura esta na loja.

E com o pensamento um sorriso malicioso brincou nos lábios de Naruto que em menos de dois segundos levou outro soco de Sakura. – NÃO É NADA DISSO QUE VOCÊ ESTA PENSANDO IDIOTA!

_Certo. Certo. – Hinata riu nervosa. – Naruto por que você não procura o seu amigo? Vai ver ele já chegou. – Naruto concordou e saiu da loja antes que Sakura terminasse o serviço de refazer todo o seu rosto.

_Então... Você é a dona daqui? – Hinata perguntou olhando a loja. Era realmente espaçosa com grandes janelas de vidro com guitarras e outros itens em exposição, uma grande porta de vidro com o nome da loja, no lado direito ficava o sofá vermelho perto dos baixos e guitarras, já no lado esquerdo ficavam instrumentos de sopro. No meio da loja ficava o balcão quase como um circulo incompleto, totalmente em vermelho e preto, e ao fundo da loja as baterias e instrumentos maiores como também um piano. As paredes eram todas vermelhas e pretas e o chão de granito branco para quebrar um pouco as cores repetidas.

Sakura fez que sim. – Meu pai é dono, mas sou eu quem cuido. – Hinata a olhou admirada.

_Que incrível! Você com dezoito anos consegue dar conta de tudo isso? – Sakura sorriu encabulada. Hinata era a primeira pessoa a realmente reconhecer todo o seu trabalho com aquela loja, em geral seu pai ficava mais tempo viajando tirando suas "férias" do que na própria casa, e Naruto e Sasuke definitivamente não eram bons e notar ou fazer elogios sobre o que eles perceberem. – Naruto te ajuda?

Sakura fez uma carranca. – Naruto é um idiota e Sasuke é um sádico. – A Haruno murmurou, e logo um cliente apareceu, enquanto a Haruno ajudava seu cliente a encontrar a "tuba perfeita" Hinata preferiu dar uma olhada nos instrumentos e acabou se sentando no banco do piano preto que ficava logo atrás da bancada.

Hinata tinha uma certa paixão por piano desde pequena já que sua mãe tocava, e muito bem. Ela passou os dedos pelas teclas e decidiu tocar, começou lenta com a melodia da primeira música que lhe veio à cabeça.

_Obrigado! – Sakura disse sorridente, logo ouvindo o som de um piano, se virou e viu Hinata tocando com os olhos fechados, aos poucos reconheceu a música. _Iridecent* _uma música realmente muito bonita.

Duas clientes entraram na loja, aparentemente atraídas pela música. Sakura observava tudo do balcão quando mais pessoas iam entrando e observando Hinata tocar sua música, que mesmo só no piano já era muito bonita, as pessoas ficavam comentando e sorrindo enquanto a garota continuava calma com os olhos fechados. Um garoto de blusa larga e óculos pretos e redondos estava filmando.

Quando a música acabou e Hinata abriu os olhos se deparando com uma multidão que aplaudiu instantaneamente seu rosto ficou tão vermelho quanto as paredes da loja e ela gaguejava tanto que Sakura duvidava que até mesmo ela entendesse o que estava falando, ou pelo menos tentando. Aos poucos a maioria das pessoas iam embora comentando e outra até paravam para dar uma olhada nas coisas, por vontade de aprender a tocar algo ou comprar algo novo.

_Hinata isso foi incrível! – Sakura disse sorridente enquanto caminhava até a Hyuuga. – Não sabia que tocava piano. – Hinata começava a se recuperar da vermelhidão.

_E-Eu toco, m-mas só em c-casa mesmo, n-na verdade eu t-tenho medo de p-palco. – O sorriso de Sakura diminuiu. Também tinha um certo receio com publico, mas sempre soube encarar mesmo que nervosa, já Hinata parecia ter problema sério de publico. A maioria dos grandes artistas tem.

_Oh que pena. Você é realmente incrível! – Hinata riu um pouco sem graça. Enquanto Naruto voltava com um sorvete de casquinha na mão.

_Hinata quer ir tomar um sorvete? – Sakura assentiu e a Hyuuga saiu com Naruto da loja que disse que traria um sorvete para Sakura também.

_Yo Sakura. – Um homem alto, pele clara de cabelos totalmente brancos e arrepiados de um jeito engraçado com olhos castanhos de peixe e uma máscara suspeita verde. Sakura o reconheceu instantaneamente.

_Kakashi! – Falou animada. Já que Kakashi era o melhor amigo do seu pai e sua família, vai ver ele estava ali para ajudá-la no trabalho e lhe dar um dia de folga quem sabe. – O que faz aqui? – Sakura perguntou esperançosa.

_Vim pegar meu Icha Icha, já chegou não é? Mandei entregar aqui. – Sakura baixou a cabeça em puro desapontamento e murmurou um baixo sim pegando o embrulho de baixo do balcão e lhe entregando o maldito livro. – Há, que bom! E Sakura, queria te pedir um favor.

_Hun? – Ele sorriu por baixo da máscara.

_Será que você pode cuidar do meu sobrinho amanhã? Prometi para a mãe dele que cuidaria, mas tenho um compromisso importante. – Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha.

_Por que eu faria isso? – Murmurou. Kakashi sorriu zombeteiro por baixo da máscara enquanto tirava algo dourado no bolso da jaqueta que usava e estendeu a Sakura dois ingressos dourados brilhantes.

_Duas entradas douradas para o festival de música do shopping mês que vem serve? – Os olhos de Sakura brilharam analisando cada pedacinho dos ingressos na mão de Kakashi.

_Hn ta bom! – Ela pegou os ingressos e começou uma estranha dançinha da vitória.

_Certo, deixarei Konohamaru na sua casa amanhã as três. – Sakura assentiu e Kakashi já ia sair da loja quando a Haruno o gritou.

_Quando vai buscá-lo?

_Hm... Oito horas passo lá. – Os olhos de Sakura se estreitaram.

_Por um acaso você não vai a aquela convenção de livros pornôs amanhã não ne? – Kakashi riu saindo da loja.

_Livros eróticos. – Corrigiu saindo. Sakura revirou os olhos, como se o seu Icha Icha Paradise não fosse um livro pornô, algo que era escrito por Jiraya só podia ser coisa de maus exemplos.

Kakashi saiu da Sound Music com o seu livro ainda embrulhado em mãos com uma única preocupação em mente: Que roupa usaria na convenção?

_SAI DA FRENTE! – Olhou para o lado quando um garoto moreno de cabelos castanhos bagunçados gritava em cima de um skate bem na sua direção, com um enorme cachorro atrás dele e mais três seguranças atrás de ambos. Kakashi deu um passo para trás e reconheceu Kiba passando numa velocidade alta sendo seguido por Akamaru que latia e os seguranças já que não eram permitidos animais no shopping.

_Crianças... – Kakashi murmurou com um sorriso

_Sempre achando um jeito novo para liberar seu fogo da juventude. – Kakashi deu um pulo para o lado onde um homem alto e magrelo com olhos redondos e pretos e cabelos pretos de cuia com enormes sobrancelhas sorria olhando para a confusão que Kiba saia deixando para trás com um sorriso.

_Ha, olá Gai. – Kakashi cumprimentou.

_Olá meu amigo e rival Kakashi Hatake! – Gai gritou o suficiente para metade do shopping escutar. – Você ainda me deve uma revanche na _Morte Aos Zumbis II* _lembra? – Gai tinha um sorriso astuto no rosto. Ele era uma daquelas poucas pessoas que davam pequenos pulinhos quando estão paradas por que parecem ter bebido cafeína demais.

_Am, não. – Kakashi murmurou confuso. – Na verdade a última vez _foi _à revanche. – Gai deu um pulo e depois se ajoelhou em frente à Kakashi.

_Não! Você me venceu mais uma vez! – As pessoas olhavam estranhas enquanto Kakashi tentava disfarçar o mico. Gai se levantou com os olhos brilhando em determinação. – Pedra papel tesoura, ou morte?!

Kakashi revirou os olhos fechando a mão enquanto Gai cantava. – Pedra, papel e tesoura! – O sorriso de Gai murchou ao ver a pedra de Kakashi contra sua tesoura.

_NÃO! – Gritou. – Você verá Kakashi, em breve eu voltarei! – E com uma risada assustadora Gai sumiu entre as pessoas correndo como se estivesse numa maratona.

Kakashi soltou um suspiro cansado. – Preciso de café. – Murmurou indo até sua cafeteria favorita, onde Choji sempre o atendia sorridente, passou pela floricultura Yamanaka onde Ino o cumprimentou.

_Olá Kakashi! – Acenou sorrindo.

_Yo. – Kakashi respondeu e virou a esquina a caminho da cafeteria.

Ino colocou seu avental amarelo e entrou novamente na loja onde sua mãe atendia um casal que levava um grande buque de rosas vermelhas. Entrou atrás do balcão enquanto sua mãe terminava de embrulhar as flores para o casal, e o sininho da loja tocou, na porta estava uma garota alta de pele bronzeada, cabelos loiros presos em marias chiquinhas e olhos castanhos claro.

_Temari! – A loira sorriu e caminhou até o balcão.

_Oi Ino. Vim aqui te fazer um convite, bom, mais ou menos isso. – Ino piscou os olhos curiosa e indicou para que sua cunhada favorita prosseguisse. – Então, você ta afim de ir no show da _Akatsuki_* amanhã? – Os olhos azuis da loira brilharam enquanto ela soltava um gritinho que empolgação.

_Sério?! Mas que pergunta é lógico, você tem os ingressos? – Pelo que sabia estavam todos esgotados.

Temari sorriu nervosa. – Bom, então sobre essa parte... – Teria continuado se o toque do celular de Ino não a tivesse interrompido enquanto a loira pediu um segundo olhando algo em seu celular rosa enquanto os olhos brilhavam em curiosidade. Temari pode distinguir o som de um piano ao que parecia.

_Mãe, posso tirar dez minutos? – Ino olhou para sua mãe que regava algumas plantas depois da saída do casal, sua mão fez que sim e ela imediatamente arrancou o avental do corpo dando a volta no balcão e agarrando Temari pelo pulso. – Temari, vem comigo! – Sua cunhada não teve tempo nem de responder já que Ino não esperou por uma resposta e saiu arrastando-a pelo shopping.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sakura-chan você sabia que o festival de música esse ano vai ser mais cedo? – Naruto entrava na Sound Music com Hinata logo atrás, ambos com um belo cone de chocolate e baunilha das mãos, Naruto entregou o segundo cone que segurava para Sakura.

_É, o Kakashi me falou. – Naruto se esparramou no sofá e Hinata ficou na frente do balcão perto de Sakura enquanto tomava seu sorvete, e olhando me volta viu que não havia ninguém na loja.

_Nossa, hoje parece tão vazio. – Sakura riu.

_É por que esta fechada. – Hinata corou envergonhada enquanto Naruto se sentava no sofá sorrindo. Ele e Hinata haviam passado pela placa de fechado.

_Testuda! – Ino entrou gritando na loja enquanto arrastava uma Temari tonta. Se aproximou do balcão com os olhos fixos em Hinata e "sacou" o celular do bolso da saia mostrando o vídeo que recebera para ambas as garotas, e Temari também. O vídeo mostrava Hinata tocando piano na Sound Music.

_C-Como você conseguiu i-isso? – Hinata perguntou com os olhos arregalados, Ino não pareceu preocupada e Sakura só revirou os olhos.

_Hinata te apresento a _porquinha_ rainha da fofoca do shopping. – Ino fez careta feia para Sakura que ignorou. – Você provavelmente foi uma das primeiras a ver, certo? – Ino fez que sim sorrindo agora largamente para Hinata assustando um pouco a Hyuuga.

_Ta brincando? O Shino já colocou na rede e já tem muitos acessos! – Ino gritou.

Hinata estava pálida. – M-Muitos?

_Claro! Testudinha por causa da fofa aqui a Sound Music ta mais comentada do que tudo! – Sakura fez uma cara de desespero e afundou a cabeça nas mãos.

_Ótimo. Mais trabalho.

Ino revirou os olhos. – Oh menos vai testudinha, isso não é uma coisa ruim... – Ino foi interrompida pelo novo recém-chegado.

_O que não é ruim? – Todos se viraram para Sasuke que entrava na loja, vestido com traje de gala com um estiloso smoking preto e um sorriso de lado de faria metade das garotas do Japão se jogarem de um prédio por ele.

_Que isso? Aquela placa de FECHADO não significa nada não? – Sakura gritou indignada.

_Sakura, ninguém liga para aquela placa. – Ino disse sarcástica. – E você Uchiha, ta afim de matar que garota nesse estilo James Bond? – Hinata e Temari contiveram uma risada enquanto Sasuke fazia uma pose um tanto estranha de agente secreto.

_Nenhum em particular loirinha. – Sasuke respondeu enquanto Naruto se levantava e se postava ao seu lado sorridente.

_Onde você tava teme? – Sakura soltou um suspiro cansado.

_Numa festa, com meu pai e Itachi e... – Sakura o interrompeu pulando por cima do balcão e agarrando a gola do smoking dele.

_Itachi? De smoking? – Sasuke fez um bico irritado pelo interesse da Haruno em seu irmão, e não só ela mais também Ino e Temari soltaram suspiros encantados provavelmente imaginando Itachi de smoking.

_Se o cara já é bonito normal, imagina de traje de gala. – Temari murmurou com os olhos brilhando junto com Sakura. Hinata no entanto estava boiando no assunto. Ele fez uma careta irritada e tirou Sakura de cima de si derrubando-a no chão.

_Ai! – Ela gritou. – Educação passou longe hoje hein Sasuke. – Ele não respondeu.

_I já vi que ele ta nervosinho. – Ino resmungou. – Bom, vamos nessa Temari. – Temari assentiu e ambas deram tchau para todos e saíram deixando os quatro sozinhos da loja.

_Por que a loja ta fechada? – Sasuke resmungou.

Sakura saiu de trás do balcão. – Me deixei sair mais cedo hoje, na verdade tava afim de fazer umas compras, quer vir comigo Hinata? – A Hyuuga sorriu e assentiu feliz enquanto Naruto e Sasuke se olhavam em pânico e já estavam preparados para sair correndo quando Sakura os agarrou pela parte de trás da gola da camisa de ambos. – E vocês dois vem com a gente.

Hinata se aproximou sorrindo. – Quem mais vai carregar as sacolas?

_Merda! – Os dois bufaram juntos cruzando os braços enquanto as garotas riam.

_Só me dá um minuto, vou tirar essa blusa. – Ela saiu entrando na sala dos fundos da loja para trocar a blusa vermelha da Sound Music, pegou um tomara que caia branco que tinha guardado por lá e saiu encontrando Hinata segurando Sasuke e Naruto para que não saíssem correndo.

_Vamos rapazes. – Seria um longo fim de sábado para os garotos.

Sakura e Hinata entravam em praticamente TODAS as lojas, muitas vezes só para irritar os homens ali presentes, mas eles não precisavam saber disso.

_Ei Hinata, olha que vestido lindo! – Sakura mostrou um vestido tomara de caia preto com uma fita na cintura larginho na saia até um pouco abaixo da metade da coxa. Hinata pediu que fosse experimentar enquanto ela vestia uma saia cos alto vermelha e uma blusa branca com um casaquinho preto.

_Elas não cansam não? – Naruto indagou assim que ambas entraram nos vestiários. Sasuke tinha uma expressão de completo tédio sentado na poltrona branca ao lado do loiro, ambos rodeados por sacolas que eram obrigados a carregar. Além deles também haviam outros vários homens iguais sentados nas demais poltronas com uma expressão semelhantes a de Naruto e Sasuke.

_Mulheres Naruto... Mulheres...

_Então? – Sakura saiu do provador ao mesmo tempo que Hinata. E foi impossível para Naruto e Sasuke manterem as boca fechadas e não babarem como cachorros empolgados.

_Não vão falar nada? – Hinata perguntou já um pouco desapontada.

_Am... Er... Ótimo. – Sasuke conseguiu falar.

_Isso, ta ótimo! – Sakura e Hinata não pareceram muito convencidas, mas decidiram deixar pra lá e levar o que já haviam comprado mesmo, além do mais já era noite e estavam com fome.

Decidiram depois ir para a praça de alimentação comer alguma coisa já que já era noite, e como Naruto e Sasuke se recusaram a carregar todas aquelas sacolas por mais tempo voltaram para a Sound Music para deixar tudo lá e encontrar Hinata e Sakura no terceiro andar depois.

_Ei Hinata, e o seu primo? – Hinata olhou a rosada com curiosidade. Sakura riu. – Se era segredo não devia ter contado pro Naruto. – A morena acabou por rir também.

_Ele foi procurar um lugar para se treinar artes marciais, ele é ótimo, como não veio me raptar até agora suponho que tenha encontrado. – Antes que Sakura pudesse responder o celular de Hinata começa a tocar ao som de _Orange Range* _com o nome Neji piscando.

"E foi só falar nele..." – Atendeu.

_Oi Neji.

_Am, na verdade aqui é a Tenten. –A voz feminina um tanto quanto nervosa falou do outro lado da linha, fazendo o cenho de Hinata se franzir um pouco mais enquanto divagava em que diabos era Tenten?

_Quem? – Perguntou.

Ouviu um suspiro da tal Tenten. – Olha é que seu primo esteve aqui hoje na academia e cismou que queria uma luta comigo e tal, mas sem querer eu acho que nocauteei ele e agora preciso de algum parente, ele disse que você é prima dele... – Hinata desligou o telefone na cara da pobre coitada e agarrou o braço de Sakura.

_Sakura vem comigo! – E saiu puxando Sakura por mais ou menos uns dez minutos até parar para ouvir o que a Haruno estava gritando.

_Aonde estamos indo? – Hinata corou.

_Am, esqueci que eu não sei onde fica...

_Fica o que?

_...Agora se eu não sei onde é que... – Sakura a interrompeu pegado-a pelos ombros e a sacudindo.

_Terra chamando Hinata! O que esta procurando? – Hinata piscou.

_Uma academia, de artes marciais acho. – Sakura sorriu e pegou seu braço.

Correu agora arrastando Hinata pelas escadas rolantes. – Primeiro andar ala oeste perto da loja dos ursinhos de pelúcia estranhos!

_Que?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Naruto Sasuke que bom ver vocês! – Kiba encontrou os dois garotos que acabavam de sair da Sound Music. – Que chaveiro lindo Sasuke. – As chaves de Sakura ainda estavam na sua mão. Um chaveiro de uma guitarra vermelha, do logo da Sound Music e de um coelhinho rosa de coração.

_Cala a boca, são da Sakura! – Ele jogou as chaves da loja no bolso.

_Então, vocês tão afim de jogar um jogo novo? – Akamaru latiu atrás de Kiba. Pelo visto os seguranças haviam desistido de correr atrás do maluco do cachorro.

_Hun, que jogo? – Naruto perguntou. O sorriso de Kiba aumentou perigosamente.

__Morte Aos Zumbis III! –_ Gritou.

_O três? Tem o três?! – Naruto gritou enquanto Sasuke agarrava a gola da blusa verde de Kiba com dois cãezinhos brancos.

_Onde? – Sasuke possuía um olhar terrivelmente ameaçador. Kiba apenas sorriu mais e mostrou a café do deposito.

_É novo, ainda não ta disponível e melhor, totalmente destravado e também... – Ele não pode continuar por que nem Naruto nem Sasuke continuavam na sua frente e sim correndo como loucos para o deposito que era no final do terceiro andar e aproposito, a chave do lugar também havia sumido da sua mão. Ele sorriu para Akamaru e começou a correr atrás dos garotos que já haviam sumido de vista.

_Onde? – Sasuke perguntou. O deposito era enorme, e haviam milhares de caixas e jogos velhos com panos por cima, séria complicado procurar por _uma_ máquina no meio de duas mil. Kiba riu batendo a mão em seu ombro e fechando a porta atrás de si que dizia: Apenas funcionários.

_Vejam comigo. – Caminharam por fileiras e mais fileiras de maquinas de jogos desde os mais antigos até os mais desconhecidos, até que no final da sala encontraram uma enorme máquina com uma TV de cinqüenta polegadas no mínimo e quatro armas de vídeo game de laiser com o enorme nome escrito em letras góticas: Morte Aos Zumbis III. Os olhos de Naruto e Sasuke brilhavam vendo o paraíso de qualquer garoto na idade deles que gostasse de vídeo game.

_VAMOS LÁ TTBAYO! – Naruto já ia correr em direção a máquina quando Kiba se pôs a frente. – Hun? Que foi Kiba?

_Temos que esperar nosso quarto jogador. – Falou um pouco descontente pela demora do mesmo. Sasuke e Naruto já iam gritar com Kiba que se dane quando o último individuo chegou.

_Foi mal pela demora, há Temari ta muito bipolar ultimamente. – Gaara falou massageando a cabeça onde havia um enorme galo. Nenhum dos três garotos quis perguntar do que exatamente ele estava falando e pularam logo para a máquina cada um pegando uma arma enquanto Kiba clicava no botão ligar, e Akamaru se deitava no chão atrás dos quatro, como um tipo de vigia.

_TA QUE PARIU TEME! MATA! MATA! MATAAAA!

_DA NÃO PORRA! TO RECARREGANDO, TE VIRA!

_VOCÊS SÃO LERDOS! GAARA MALDITO POR QUE ATIROU EM MIM?

_MALS AÊ ERREI A MIRA! MERDA O ZUMBI QUE MORRER NÃO!

_FERROU! FERROU! CORRE MANOLO!

_SASUKE CARREGA ESSA MALDITA ARMA LOGO!

_TO INDO! TO INDO!

_MATAAA! HÁ ZUMBI DESGRAÇADO! MORRAA!

_VEM MAIS, PREPARA PESSOAL!

_QUE MANÉ PREPARA AGORA É SÓ... HAAA TA AQUI! MERDA! MERDA! MERDA!

_MATEI! O FILHO DA MÃE QUER MORRER NÃO!

_ATIRA NA CABEÇA IMBECIL!

_GAARA SEU RETARDADO ESSE SOU EU VEI! TU TA CEGO?

_ERA VOCÊ? ENTÃO ESSE AQUI É QUEM?

_SOU EU IMBECIL, HO O ZUMBI! MATA TBAYO!

_NARUTO GRITA MENOS E ATIRA MAIS PORRA!

_GAARA MIRA ESSA PORRA DESSA ARMA EM MIM DE NOVO E EU ARRANCO TUA CABEÇA MULEQUE!

Akamaru começou a gritar olhando em direção à porta do deposito que acabara de ser aberta. Infelizmente nenhum dos quatro garotos pode ouvir seus latidos por que estavam preocupados demais gritando entre si para notar os três enormes seguranças que entraram e agora seguiam os gritos desesperados dos jogadores.

Akamaru latiu mais alto. Os três seguranças alcançaram o começo do corredor de caixas e avistaram Akamaru rosnando e os quatro garotos jogando e gritando desesperados. Akamaru decidiu morder então alguém, infelizmente esse alguém foi à bunda do Sabaku.

_DOBE IMBECIL ATIRA DA CABEÇA!

_É DIFICIL PORRA! GAARA AJUDA AQUI!

_HAAAAA! – Gaara soltou a arma chamando a atenção dos amigos que viram a cena de um Akamaru com as presas enfiadas nas nadegas do Sabaku que gritava e lacrimejava.

_Akamaru! Coisa feia! Muito feia! Pode pegar uma doença ou algo assim, solta! – Kiba gritou recebendo um olhar fulminante de Gaara que teria voado do seu pescoço se Naruto não tivesse gritado ferrou e apontado para os três seguranças armários e agora corriam na direção deles!

_CORRE CAMBADA! – Kiba gritou ainda com sua arma das mãos e saiu correndo sendo seguido por Sasuke Naruto e Gaara, e um Akamaru na frente.

_A GENTE VAI MORRER! A GENTE VAI MORRER! – Naruto gritava enquanto davam a volta nas caixas e conseguiram sair do deposito com um pouquinho de vantagem sobre os seguranças que estavam logo atrás. Sasuke olhou o loiro que já estava quase chorando e o empurrou para frente já que este era o último da fila.

_QUANTAS VEZES JÁ FALEI? FALA MENOS E CORRE MAIS! – Sasuke não precisou falar duas vezes antes que eles dobrassem a velocidade, correndo agora por todo o shopping com as armas do jogo ainda em mãos.

_PAREM LOGO! – Os seguranças gritavam, Kiba saltou por cima de uma lixeira e levantou sua arma.

_NUNCAAAA! – Logo os outros três começaram a gritar também enquanto voavam praticamente em meio a toda a multidão de pessoas que os olhavam de forma assustadas. Desceram pelos andares até estarem no primeiro, agora mais a frente dos seguranças que ainda corriam, mas nem eles e nem os "armários" tinham mais fôlego.

_Oh meu deus! Meu nii-san! – Hinata correu até um pálido Neji esticado sobre o tatame.

_Aceitou provocação hn Tenten? – A morena sorriu sem graça.

_Não gosto de caras machistas, além de que... Oh? – Ela olhou pela janela da academia onde uma enorme confusão estava acontecendo, e devagar reconheceu as figuras que corriam naquela direção. Sakura se colocou ao seu lado olhando a cena curiosa também, quatro garotos correndo com armas de vídeo game das mãos enquanto gritavam "Jamais nos renderemos!" com três seguranças enormes e ofegantes logo atrás.

_Aqueles não são... – Sakura deu um tapa na própria testa.

_Deixe Sasuke e Naruto sozinhos por cinco minutos que eles põe fogo no shopping. – Tenten teria rido se Sakura não parece estar sendo tão... Sincera. – Vem Tenten. – Sakura saiu da academia.

_O que vamos fazer? – A Mistashi perguntou confusa. A trupe dos garotos se aproximava.

_Primeiro salva-los. E depois matá-los. – Um arrepio percorreu a espinha da morena ao ver o fogo nos olhos de Sakura. A Haruno sabia dar medo quando queria. Só sentia pena de Sasuke Naruto Gaara e Kiba. Não que ela não fosse ajudar na segunda parte do plano também é claro.

_O que esta acontecendo? – Gai se aproximou das garotas paradas no corredor do shopping, mas nenhuma delas precisou responder.

Ele sorriu. – Há, o fogo da juventude...

**Continua...**

* * *

**_Lespaul e SG _**_são guitarras, cada uma de um tipo diferente, mas ambas tem uma acustica parecida. Procurem no Google se quiserem imagens delas, são muito lindas!_

_****__Forget It e Iridecent__ são músicas. A primeira é uma música (que eu adoro) do Breaking Brenjamin e a segunda é do Linkin Park (amo) recomendo demais as duas._  


___**Akatsuki **na fic será uma banda super amada de Konoha rsrs. A banda será do Deidara (guitarra e vocal) Sasori (baixo e vocal) Hidan (bateria) e Itachi (segundo guitarrista).  
_

___**Morte Aos Zumbis II e III** são jogos do tipo de fliperama só que mais evoluidos, basicamente um jogo de tiro de matar zumbis lider de vendas. Naruto Sasuke Gaara e Kiba são viciados no jogo._

* * *

**Yo!**

_Well people como vocês estão? _

_Bom, a ideia dessa fic na verdade não sei nem de onde saiu, mas ta ai HAHA"_

_Estou trabalhando nela a algum tempo, mas ainda preciso me aprimorar na comédia, tipo preciso de um HELP aqui. HAHA"_

_Sugestões dicas conselhos e criticas sempre bem-vindas!_

_Reviews ou PM's mesmo._

_;D_

_Espero que gostem! Preparei tudo com muito carinho!_

_._

_Já ne! **;D**_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto não me pertence

**.**

**Sound Music **

**.**

Capitulo 2 – **Rotina?**

_Eu ia perguntar por que diabos toda essa confusão, mas antes por que estão tão machucados? Os seguranças não bateram em vocês bateram? – A loira ergueu uma sobrancelha fina analisando os quatro garotos em frente a sua mesa de mogno que pareciam terem sido atropelados por uma manada de porcos gigantes e apanhado de um canguru de luvas de box, igual nos desenhos. Pensou.

_Aqueles armários? – Kiba indagou. – Antes eles tivessem batido na gente! – Então cruzou os braços fazendo um bico um tanto engraçado já que parecia um mendigo surrado.

Tsunade esperou pela resposta exata. Sasuke bufou virando o rosto. – Sakura e Tenten. – O canto da sua boca estava sangrando levemente e o lábio superior estava inchado.

Houve um silêncio mortal por cerca de dez segundos antes que a gerente do shopping se acabasse em gargalhadas. – Vocês... Apanharam... De... Duas... Garotas?! – Tsunade ria tanto que mal conseguia falar. Naruto, Kiba, Gaara e Sasuke se afundaram mais nas cadeiras cada vez mais irritados pela surra que tomaram, considerando que foram ambas as garotas que despistaram os guardas.

_Só pra você saber elas batem que nem lutadores de vale tudo! – Gaara gritou e todos os outros concordaram, mas Tsunade continuou rindo sem se importar, até Shizune, sua assistente, que estava no canto da sala tapava a boca para não rir dos garotos.

_Pare rir vovó Tsunad... – Outro baita soco na cara de Naruto que acabou até caindo da cadeira. – Aiaiaiaiaiaiaiai.

Os demais garotos engoliram em seco ao verem o sorriso diabólico no rosto da velha... Digo da _bela_ Tsunade. Ela se sentou novamente em sua poltrona e bufou pegando uma pequena garrafa de uísque de uma gaveta e bebendo enquanto Shizune a repreendia com o olhar. – Podem ir. – Ela disse guardando a garrafa enfim. – Acho que já tiveram um bom castigo pelo que fizeram.

Não foi preciso dizer duas vezes e os três se levantaram e saíram da sala, Sasuke agarrou o pé de Naruto e saiu puxando o nocauteado loiro de volta pelo shopping, Hinata e Ino estavam os esperando.

_Gaara, mas que idéia de girico hein?! – Ino reclamou dando um cocuruto na cabeça do namorado. – Só não te bato por que a testuda já cuidou disso, além do mais não quero um namorado sem um braço ou perna. – Gaara engoliu em seco pensando o que provavelmente todos os homens ali estavam: As mulheres dão medo. – Vamos.

Ino se foi com Gaara enquanto o xingava por ser tão imprudente em não ouvirem os latidos de Akamaru, e por que diabos havíamos levado as armas, se tivessem feito direito não estariam daquele jeito e por ai vai.

_Naruto... O que aconteceu com ele? – Hinata perguntou olhando para o loiro que ainda estava deitado no chão sendo segurado por um pé por Sasuke. Akamaru o cheirou e latiu bem no seu ouvido fazendo o loiro levantar com um grito imediatamente.

_É, ele ta bem. – Kiba falou passando os braços por trás da cabeça e dando um aceno de tchau para Sasuke e Hinata e saindo com Akamaru, que era o único que estava ileso. Claro, elas espancam eles, mas Akamaru pode passar em branco. – Até mais.

_Hun, minha cabeça dói. – Naruto reclamou se levantando com o auxilio de Hinata. Sasuke sorriu.

_Isso é pra você aprender a chamar a Tsunade de vovó. – Naruto estremeceu.

_Parece que o seu traje James Bond já era ne Sasuke. – Hinata falou olhando para o que restava do traje de gala do Uchiha, mas o moreno só deu de ombros tinha muitos trajes assim em casa, um não faria falta. – Bom, deviam ir pra casa... – Sasuke e Naruto negaram prontamente.

_Vamos pra Sound Music. – E os dois começaram a andar deixando uma Hinata confusa um pouco atrás.

_Mas não era melhor vocês irem pra casa, devem estar cansados e também levaram uma surra esqueceram? – A expressão azeda dos dois já respondia que não. Mas como nenhum deles disse nada, a Hyuuga concluiu que era melhor apenas segui-los, já que sabia que eles eram grandes amigos talvez Sakura os recebesse bem. Ou não.

A Sound Music continuava fechada, também já passara das oito e estava na hora dela e do primo irem embora, mas podiam esperar mais um pouquinho. Neji estava sentando no sofá enquanto conversava alguma coisa com Sakura que estava sentada em cima do balcão sorrindo. Os três entraram na loja atraindo a atenção dos dois.

_Sakura-chan, você foi muito cruel com a gente dessa vez... – Naruto murmurou enquanto a Haruno sorria docemente e descia do balcão caminhando em direção a eles, no começo Hinata pensou que ela fosse bater em cada um, mas a atitude de Sakura a surpreendeu. Ela os abraçou, ambos os garotos.

_Isso é por que eu me preocupo com vocês, e quem sabe assim vocês param de fazer merda? – Sasuke sorriu.

_Nunca. – Naruto concordou com a cabeça, se separaram do abraço os três sorrindo cúmplices. Hinata divagava sobre o quão estranhos aquelas pessoas eram, no mesmo momento em que estão brigando estão sorrindo e se abraçando? Neji parecia igualmente confuso.

Uma vez a disseram que em grandes amizades, existem muitas virgulas, mas nunca um ponto final, talvez aquela fora só mais uma virgula na história dos três uma vez que nem Naruto nem Sasuke foram parar no hospital. Dessa vez,

_Certo. Sasuke pegue lá nos fundos os primeiros socorros, esta ao lado dos livros. – O Uchiha assentiu e entrou na salinha sumindo por alguns instantes e logo reaparecendo com uma caixinha branca nas mãos.

Naruto se sentou no sofá enquanto Sakura passava uma pomada no hematoma que Tsunade deixara em sua bochecha direita. Neji se levantou batendo as roupas para desamassá-las. – Acho que temos que ir Hinata.

A Hyuuga assentiu. – Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto. – Os três olharam para a garota que sorria tímida. – N-Nos vemos segunda? – Sakura sorriu fazendo que sim enquanto Naruto foi até Hinata e a abraçou forte.

_Esta sentimental Hinata, só por que nos apanhamos? – Ela corou e o Uzumaki riu junto com os demais, Sakura se levantou.

_Acostume-se, isso acontece com mais freqüência do que pode imaginar. – A Hyuuga sorriu e deu um último aceno a todos antes de sair da loja com seu primo que tinha a cabeça enfaixada, graças à arte de Tenten é claro.

Sakura cuidou dos ferimentos de ambos os garotos, eram todos superficiais e simples, não exageraram quando bateram neles, só o necessário. Mas ainda sim demorou cerca de quarenta minutos para cuidar de tudo. Os três saíram da loja já no horário do fechamento do shopping.

_Ei, vejo vocês amanhã? – Naruto gritou.

_Não, vou ficar em casa amanhã. – Sakura falou um tanto desanimada, era o seu único dia da semana inteiramente livre e ela teria de passá-lo com algum pirralho sobrinho do Kakashi.

_Tenho as aulas de gerenciamento esqueceu? – Sasuke odiava as aulas de gerenciamento, mas seu pai o chantageava a fazer, assim se ele comparecesse a todas as aulas particulares ele não precisaria trabalhar.

Sim. Fugaku Uchiha é um homem esperto.

_Am, certo, vou ver se a Hinata esta livre então... – E saiu correndo. Sasuke rolou os olhos e quando olhou para o lado já prestes a falar algo com Sakura a rosada também já tinha desaparecido, fazendo o Uchiha dar de ombros e ir logo pra casa.

Na manhã de Domingo a Haruno acordou com o terrível toque do telefone da sua casa, por que diabos seu pai deixava naquele toque estranho mesmo? Se levantou se arrastando da cama e desceu as escadas tirando o telefone preto da gancho, nem olhou quem era só atendeu.

_Hun? – Perguntou na tentativa de falar alô com a voz embargada.

_Testuda preciso da sua ajuda! Vou num show hoje e _não _tenho roupa, s.o.s moda na minha casa A.G.O.R.A! – Sakura bocejou alto.

_Ino... – Ela olhou no relógio da cozinha para conferir. – São cinco horas da manhã qual o seu problema hein? – Ino deixou alguma coisa cair do outro lado da linha e depois de gritar um palavrão mais afastado de voltou ao telefone.

_Sakura do meu coração é uma emergência, eu só tenho quinze horas pra fazer tudo e estar perfeita! Tem noção de como isso é difícil...

_Não.

_Foi uma retórica. – Ino falou seca. – Enfim, eu tenho que fazer o cabelo, a pele, as unhas da mão e do pé, a maquiagem, os acessórios, a roupa, a roupa reserva. Preciso da sua ajuda agora!

Sakura bufou. – Ta. To indo.

_Ótimo, traz aquele seu casaquinho preto e as pulseiras de prata também, beijo tchau!

_Ei ,mas... – E a linha já fazia o "tu...tu...tu..." de desligado.

Sakura socou o telefone no gancho xingando até a trigésima geração de Yamanakas patricinhas e histéricas e voltou para o seu quatro pra trocar de roupa e separar o que Ino havia pedido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Nossa, você demorou hein? – Ino falou ao abrir a porta e ver a melhor amiga rosa parada ali enquanto bocejava.

_Eu vim de ônibus, e ainda por cima uma mulher me confundiu com uma sem teto e me deu um real. – A Haruno entrou jogando a sacola de roupas em cima do sofá enquanto tirava a moeda do bolso como se só para comprovar que era verdade o que disse. Ino só deu de ombros.

_Dinheiro é dinheiro. – Ela pegou a sacola de cima do sofá e agarrou o braço de Sakura a puxando até seu quarto no fim do corredor, onde parecia que um furação havia passado pelo lugar.

_Que isso? O Hulk lutou por aqui foi? – Ino revirou os olhos fechando a porta.

_Eu disse que era uma emergência.

_De moda não de lixo. – A Yamanaka fuzilou a Haruno por alguns segundos e entrou no banheiro pedindo para a amiga esperar ela tomar a sua ducha "rápida" e Sakura deitou na cama da mesa por cima do armário de roupas que se encontrava ali, fora as maquiagens e perfumes.

_Am que bom tomar um banho relaxante, Testuda você... Testudinha? – Ela procurou em volta por Sakura, mas o quarto parecia vazio. – Ué cadê ela? – Ino amarrou o roupão rosa em volta do corpo e começou a andar pelo quarto até que ouviu um pequeno "Hun" perto da pilha de roupas da sua cama, e olhando melhor viu um pé ali, ela não tinha um pé, ou tinha? Resolveu puxar só pra conferir e de lá tirou uma Sakura roxa e semi-sufocada. – O que você tava fazendo ali animal? – Ino gritou.

_Porquinha... – Sakura ofegava e os olhos estavam marejados. – Você... Salvou minha... Vida! – Ela deu um abraço de urso na loira que a afastou dizendo que estava exagerando.

_Para com o drama e vamos ao trabalho! – Depois de longas e tortuosas horas na presença de Ino e do quarto lixão da porquinha Sakura teve a pequena idéia de olhar no relógio para ver só que horas eram, e quase teve um surto ao ver que faltavam dez minutos para as três.

_MEU DEUS EU TENHO QUE IR! – Ela gritou procurando sua bolsa no meio da bagunça d quarto só rezando para ela não ter sido engolida por algum dinossauro escondido ali no meio.

_Por que ta falando isso com Deus? – Ino murmurou passando a prancha lentamente nos cabelos.

Sakura fuzilou a amiga. – PORCA EU TENHO UM COMPROMISSO E CADE A DROGA DA MINHA BOLSA? – Ino rolou os olhos largando a prancha e indo até a sua cama onde tirou uma bolsa pequena branca de debaixo de uma pilha de roupas e estendeu a Sakura como se fosse obvio o lugar onde ela estava, a Sakura só pegou a bolsa e saiu como um raio do quarto.

_Aiai, a Sakura é sempre tão histérica... – Ino pensou alto voltando a pegar a prancha para passar no cabelo.

_Dá licença! Licençinha! Oh licença! SAI DA FRENTE PORRA! – Sakura gritou para uma velhinha que estava empacando sua entrada no ônibus por que havia perdido alguma coisa na bolsa e por isso se esquecia que haviam mais pessoas querendo entrar também, e ainda por cima a velha era surda por que nem quanto gritou ela saiu do lugar.

Quando finalmente conseguiu entrar no ônibus e por uma benção de Deus encontrou um lugar vazio só se sentou nele sem olhar em quem estava sentado ao lado e quando resolveu olhar a mulher morena sorriu com os óculos escuros, a mesma mulher que havia lhe dado um real mais cedo e ela parecia continuar achando que a Haruno era uma sem teto.

E quando finalmente chegou em casa Kakashi já estava sentado na porta com um garotinho ao seu lado que reclamava de alguma coisa no ouvido do Hatake.

_Kakashi? – O homem levantou o olhar e sorriu se levantando na escadinha da sua porta.

_Atrasada. – Sakura o olhou feio. Por que será que no único dia que ela se atrasa o maldito Kakashi chega na hora?

_Maus, tive problemas, enfim to aqui, pode ir! – E ele nem esperou ela falar duas vezes e sumiu com seu carro prata. Sakura se virou para frente encarando o sobrinho do Hatake que sorria de orelha a orelha para ela.

_Oi Konohamaru sou Sakura! – Eles apertaram as mãos e ela abriu a porta da casa que estava perfeitamente arrumada, já que não gostava das suas coisas fora do lugar. Ela jogou as chaves na mesinha de centro da sala e a bolsa no sofá e se virou para o garoto. – Ta com fome?

_Hm, é pode ser... Tem vídeo game aqui? – Sakura apontou para seu PS2 de baixo da TV e Konohamaru saiu correndo para lá, reclamando de que o vídeo game dela era muito velho, claro que era, ela não jogava em casa, o seu PS3 ficava na loja dã.

Ela foi preparar alguns sanduíches já que não tinha nem se quer tomado café naquela manhã por culpa de uma certa loira histérica, estava tudo realmente silencioso demais até ela ouvir o som estrondoso de uma guitarra totalmente desafinada sendo tocada, arregalou os olhos.

_Meu quarto! – Largou os sanduíches na bancada da mesa e disparou para o andar de cima onde Konohamaru se encontrava em cima da sua cama tocando a sua guitarra como se fosse um astro do rock com uma toalha amarela amarada na cabeça enquanto cantava.

_Ohhhh Oh Oh Sweet Child O'Mineeeee! - Konohamaru gritou imitando a voz de Alx Rose pulando de joelhos em cima da cama com a guitarra na mão prosseguindo na música. Sakura pensou em tomar o instrumento dele, mas parecia tão divertido que catou o violão no canto do quarto e pulou em cima da cama acompanhando Konohamaru na canção enquanto ele fazia o solo da guitarra de joelhos balançando a toalha na cabeça. – Oh Yeah Sweet Child O'Mineeeee! – Cantaram juntos recomeçando o solo.

Konohamaru pulou no chão e colocou a guitarra nas costas fingindo tocar, enquanto Sakura tombava para trás tocando o violão como se fosse uma guitarra e ela como se fosse o Slash.

_No no no no no Sweet Child... Sweet Chiiiiiild O'Mineeeee yeah! – Ambos caíram de joelhos no chão como se morressem depois da música.

_Ei tive uma idéia! – Sakura largou o violão e correu para sala ligando o vídeo game e colocando Guitar Hero III Batalha Das Bandas para tocar, pegou as duas guitarras conectadas ao vídeo game e entregou uma para o sobrinho do Hatake. – Qual música?

Konohamaru analisou um pouco a playlist especial que Sakura tinha do jogo e sorriu ao encontrar uma que lhe agradava muito. – NIRVANA! – Sakura sorriu selecionando a música e ambos já começaram a tocar as guitarras.

_Helo Helo Helo Helooooo! Helo Helo Heeelo Heloooo! – Gritaram a pularam juntos no recomeço das guitarras enquanto continuavam cantando. – Yeah! – E fazendo a parte preferida de Sakura com a guitarra, para depois voltar ao ritmo normal da música.

Konohamaru subiu em cima do sofá voltando a cantar com a Haruno o refrão e pulou no chão no recomeço da música fazendo a toalha na sua cabeça cair e Sakura se ajoelhou no chão gritando "Yeah!" e descendo no acorde da guitarra de acordo com as notas do jogo, não só eles, mas o publico no jogo também estava curtindo a música.

_Se prepara! – Konohamaru gritou subindo em cima da mesa e Sakura no sofá. E quando o refrão recomeçava ambos pulavam e gritaram tocando e balançando a cabeça mais como dois retardados do que como roqueiros, mas quem ligava?

E quando a música acabou ambos pularam para o chão batendo um no outro e Konohamaru por ser menor foi quem teve o maior impacto e bateu a cabeça no pé do sofá enquanto Sakura caia de quarto no tapete.

Uma música estranha invadiu a sala. Konohamaru se sentou esfregando o galo na cabeça enquanto Sakura se levantava afim de ir atender o telefone e de novo sem olhar quem era o tirou do gancho, grande erro, já que assim que atendeu sua velha vizinha começou a reclamar da musica alta vindo da sua casa e como ela era irresponsável e mais mil coisas que Sakura nem se deu os trabalho de ouvir e desligou na cara da velhinha. Ela já não gostava dela mesmo então não faria diferença, pensou.

_Que tal o lanche agora? – Ela olhou para Konohamaru que assentiu se levantando e correndo em disparada para a cozinha a atropelando do meio do caminho.

_Sabe... Quando meu tio disse que ia me deixar com você pra poder ir naquela conversão de pornôs pensei que fosse ser chato... – O garotinho engolia um sanduíche atrás do outro como se mastigar fosse algo extremamente desnecessário, bem parecido com um loiro que ela conhecia, mas deixa quieto. – Mas até que você é legal.

Sakura bebeu um pouco de refrigerante. – É eu achei que teria que passar o sábado presa com um moleque irritante, mas mesmo sendo enxerido você é legal. – Aquilo era um elogio. Konohamaru deu de ombros engolindo mais um sanduíche.

_Naruto me contou sobre onde você guarda as guitarras. – Ele disse.

_Conhece o Naruto? – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, nem ela conhecia o sobrinho do Kakashi e Naruto conhecia o pirralho?

_É. Eu e ele praticamos jiu-jítsu juntos toda segunda e terça. – Sakura murmurou um "Am". Agora que Konohamaru falara, ela se lembrava de ter visto uma vez Naruto na frente da _Academia Kombat Mistashi_ discutindo com um garotinho de cabelos castanhos engraçados até que Tenten apareceu puxando a orelha dos dois e os empurrando pra dentro da Academia. Então era Konohamaru.

Terminaram de lanchar e assim que a Haruno terminou de lavar os pratos enquanto Konohamaru jogava Guitar Hero III como um doido a campainha tocou.

_Hun? – A velhinha carrancuda estava com uma cara ainda mais feia do que a que ela já tinha.

_Haruno, seu pai não te deu educação não? Primeiro é indelicado desligar na cara dos outros e segundo será que dá para parar com essa música infernal? Não dá nem pra assistir a minha novela e... HARUNO! – Sakura acordou com um pulo desencostando da parede e olhando para a velhinha Yura que tinha uma cara de uva passa desidratada.

_Desculpe , o tava falando do meu pai ne? O que foi? – A velhinha rosnou e saiu pisando duro.

_Essa juventude de hoje esta perdida! Os jovens nem respeitam mais os mais velhos! Oh os velhos tempos acabaram mesmo... – Sakura fechou a porta.

_O tempo das múmias já acabou há séculos ... – A Haruno murmurou olhando para Konohamaru que largou o vídeo game e agora parecia praticar jiu-jítsu no meio da sala, até dar um chute um pouco alto demais e derrubar o vaso da dinastia Ming de colecionar do seu pai que ficava ao lado da TV.

_Oh... – Ele olhava do vaso quebrado para Sakura, de Sakura para o vaso e do vaso para Sakura que parecia querer chorar agora. – Desculpa?

_TA QUE PARIU! O VASO SAGRADO DO PAPAI TA QUEBRADO?! FUDEU! FUDEU! EU VOU MORRER! CHAMA O ! – Konohamaru franziu o cenho.

_ ?

_É, não é ele o cara que concerta tudo? – O garoto fez que não.

_Não, ele é medico.

A Haruno piscou – Ué ele é medico? Então quem é o cara que concerta tudo? – Konohamaru levantou a mãos fazendo que não fazia a menor idéia enquanto Sakura se levantava do chão na frente do vaso. – E agora? – Ela perguntou fungando.

_Super cola? – O garoto chutou.

_Eu pego! – Ela saiu correndo para o andar de cima e dois segundos depois voltando com um vidro de super cola na mão.

_Legal, seu pai nem vai perceber que o vaso quebrou. – Konohamaru falou enquanto começavam a juntar os pedaços e colá-los.

E no fim os dois colocaram o vaso de volta ao lado da TV e ficaram o observando. – Viu ele nem vai notar. – Konohamaru falou de olhos fechados.

_Ta brincando ne? – Ele olhou para a rosada confuso. – Isso ta uma merda. – Era a palavra perfeita para descrever o trabalho deles, havia tanta cola nos pedaços do vaso que era incrível não terem colado as mãos na porcelana, ele estava ligeiramente torto para a direita, fora que ainda haviam alguns furos de pedaços pequenos que haviam sumido e os braços do vaso estavam colados de cabeça para baixo.

_Que isso! Olha só. – Ele pegou o vaso nas mãos. – Só ta um pouquinho diferente, mas continua duro como uma rocha e... – Ele não pode terminar de falar por que no mesmo momento o vaso se despedaçou inteiro nas suas mãos e os pedaços caíram no chão se quebrando mais ainda. – E quebrou de novo... – Murmurou olhando a bagunça no chão.

_To ferrada... – Sakura murmurou chorosa.

_Seu pai não vai nem perceber a falta do vaso. – Konohamaru tentou animá-la.

_Meu filho, meu pai ama mais esse vaso do que a mim! – Ela disse já fazendo o sobrinho do Hatake desistir.

A campainha tocou de novo, fazendo Sakura se levantar do seu lamento no sofá irritada. – Olha aqui por que você não se muda logo para um asilo e me deixa em paz?!

_Am... Quer que eu vá para um asilo? – Sakura parou para olhar quem realmente estava na porta se deparando com um Sasuke a olhando confuso com uma sacola preta na mão.

_Sasuke? Desculpa, pensei que fosse a chata da minha vizinha. Se alguém for mandar você para um asilo vão ser seus filhos não eu. – Ela fechou a porta depois do Uchiha ter entrado.

_Ei! Saiba que meus filhos jamais iriam fazer isso. – Ele disse se jogando no sofá.

_Não. –Ela rolou os olhos. – Tira o pé do meu sofá Uchiha! – Ela empurrou os sapatos da Nike dele de cima do seu lindo sofá branco. Quando Konohamaru apareceu descendo as escadas. – Aonde tava?

_Bom, como eu quebrei o vaso, toma o dinheiro pra um novo. – Ele disse lhe estendendo sua carteira.

_Onw, mas não... Ei! Essa carteira é minha! – Ela disse.

_Eu não disse que o dinheiro era meu. – Ele se sentou na poltrona de frente para Sasuke que também o encarava. – Quem é esse?

_Oh, é o Sasuke ele ta aqui por que... – Ela olhou para o Uchiha. – Por que ta aqui?

Ele pegou a sacola preta e entregou há ela. – Minha mãe mandou eu trazer o vestido que você emprestou ela. – Sakura observou o belo vestido longo preto que emprestara para a mãe de Sasuke há uns dois meses atrás. – Aproposito, não empreste suas roupas pra ela. É estranho. – Sakura riu colocando a sacola atrás do sofá.

_Sua mãe é bonita e tem um corpão, não sei por que isso te incomoda. – O Uchiha revirou os olhos.

_Não começa com isso. – Murmurou.

_Sakura, eu to com fome. – Konohamaru indagou com a mão na barriga. Já eram sete horas e como lancharam as três (mesmo que tivesse sido uma sacola inteira de pão) Sakura disse que faria um macarrão mesmo e saiu para a cozinha deixando os dois garotos a sós.

_Você que é o amigo do Naruto ne? – Konohamaru olhava para Sasuke com os olhos cerrados como se o Uchiha fosse algum tipo de chefe da máfia e ele um detetive.

_Hn, provavelmente. – Sasuke murmurou concentrado na TV, que passava _Os Simpsons_.

_Então é você o gay. – Sasuke engasgou.

_COME QUE É?

_Ué, Naruto disse que o amigo dele é suspeitamente gay por que sempre fica se esquivando de garotas. – O garotinho murmurou inocentemente.

_EU NÃO SOU GAY E NÃO ACREDITE NO QUE O IDIOTA DO NARUTO DIZ!

_Sasuke para de gritar! – Sakura gritou da cozinha.

_Hm, sei não... – Konohamaru se virou para a TV deixando Sasuke realmente puto da vida com o sobrinho do Hatake e com o amigo loiro idiota que tinha.

Ficaram em silêncio até Sakura avisar que a comida estava pronta e depois de dois cocurutos e um pontapé todos estavam sentados na mesa comendo da deliciosa macarronada feita pela Haruno.

_Sakura, o que vai fazer com o vaso? – Konohamaru perguntou comendo mais macarrão enquanto Sakura levantou o olhar para o garotinho apoiando o cotovelo na mesa pensativa.

_Que vaso? – Sasuke perguntou.

_Não sei... – Ela murmurou. – Acho que posso procurar outro igual, vai ver eu acho. – Ela deu de ombros comendo mais uma garfada.

_Acha o que? – O Uchiha voltou a perguntar.

_Devia falar com o meu tio, ele é bom em encontrar essas coisas. – Respondeu Konohamaru ignorando completamente a pergunta de Sasuke e Sakura também nem parecia ter se importado com a presença de Sasuke ali.

_Que coisas?

_Hm se ele não me subornar de novo talvez possa me ajudar. – Sakura disse com uma careta que fez Konohamaru rir. Kakashi ser um mercenário era um fato assim como Naruto gostar de lamém e Sakura ter o cabelo rosa. Sasuke pensou em perguntar de novo do que eles estavam falando, mas como sabia que seria ignorado resolveu deixar quieto mesmo.

Depois do jantar a casa dos Haruno continuava silenciosa. Na TV passavam clipes de música num volume quase inaudível, a cozinha estava perfeitamente limpa e vazia e tudo estava na mais perfeita paz, a não ser...

_Filho da mãe! Dois mil?! – Sakura gritou olhando para o tabuleiro de banco imobiliário incrédula pelo seu azar de agora estar devendo cinco mil para Sasuke, já que já estava devendo três mil antes. Konohamaru rolou os dados e comprou um lote de apartamentos onde Sasuke tinha o aluguel de mil. O Uchiha fez uma careta feia e passou o dinheiro para o garotinho. Rolou os dados de novo e parou tendo que pagar oito mil para Sakura por sua indústria.

_Sobrou Sasuke! – Konohamaru apontou para ele rindo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Yo, Sakura? – Kakashi abriu a porta e chamou mais uma vez pela dona da casa, sem sucesso de resposta já ia embora quanto ouviu alguém espirar e ai notou a Haruno, Sasuke e Konohamaru dormindo no tapete da sala em volta de um tabuleiro de Banco Imobiliário, sorriu e se aproximou.

_Yo! – A Haruno abriu um olho na direção da voz vendo Kakashi de pé na frente do tapete com uma mão acenando com a maior cara de pau do mundo.

_Kakashi... – Murmurou saindo de cima do peito de Sasuke que dormia com a boca aberta e Konohamaru que tinha a cabeça apoiada na sua barriga e dormia com a boca aberta e uma mão debaixo da blusa na barriga de um jeito bem engraçado. – Você disse que vinha as oito... E já são ONZE! – Konohamaru e Sasuke acordaram coçando os olhos a fim de vez o que se sucedia ali.

_O que... Tio? – Konohamaru disse sonolento ainda sentando apoiando em Sakura que ainda fuzilava Kakashi.

_Yo! Desculpe pelo atraso, aconteceu uma história engraçada... – Ele foi interrompido por Sakura e Sasuke ao mesmo tempo.

_Tchau Kakashi! – Disseram olhando feio para o homem dos cabelos brancos, Konohamaru se levantou e caminhou até a porta.

_Tchau Sakura! Tchau amigo gay do Naruto! – E saiu com Kakashi deixando um Sasuke rangendo os dentes para trás. Sakura riu e se levantou arrumando a bagunça da sala e guardando o jogo inacabado deles. Sasuke simplesmente continuou deitado no tapete do mesmo jeito de antes.

_Ha, Sasuke você devia ir embora, sua mãe deve estar preocupada. – Sakura falou enquanto terminava de arrumar as almofadas, o Uchiha só se espreguiçou um pouco e se sentou com as pernas dobradas encarando Sakura com tédio.

_Ou dormindo. – Era incrível o modo como ele falava da mãe, imaginava Sakura. Claro que Mikoto era uma ótima mãe, protetora e preocupada, mas ela também era muito desleixada e esquecida, já que quando Sasuke e Itachi eram pequenos, direto eram esquecidos na escola por Mikoto, mas tinha certeza que ele e o irmão mais velho agradeciam todos os dias pela mãe ser tão liberal e divertida e não uma "chata-mãe-coruja".

Sakura jogou uma almofada na cara de Sasuke. – Você não devia... – O barulho do telefone tocando a interrompeu. – Saco, quem ta ligando em plenas onze da noite? –Tirou o telefone do gancho. Sasuke se levantou do chão e se sentou no sofá apoiando a cabeça no encosto enquanto observava Sakura. – Alô?

-É a mãe de Ino Yamanaka? – A voz de um homem falou, nenhum que era conhecesse pelo menos.

_Hm... Sim? – Já acontecera antes de Ino dar o número de Sakura dizendo que era o da sua mãe, quanto se metia em alguma encrenca então Sakura apenas fez o papel.

-A senhora poderia comparecer agora no décimo distrito policial de Konoha? – Ela franziu o cenho. Sasuke perguntava mudo do sofá quem era, ela não respondeu.

_Por quê? O que aconteceu? – Perguntou.

_Por que sua filha esta presa senhora. – WTF?

**Continua...**

* * *

_Minnaaaa!_**  
**

_De volta as aulas separada de todos os manos, saco! _

_Agora, sobre a fic o que acharam do finalzinho? HAHA" Garanto risadas no proximo capitulo por causa disso..._

_Muitissimo obrigado a todas as gatas que mandam reviews e favoritam! *w*_

_._

_Geente, quem ta esperando o capitulo 10 de BHNS miiiiiiiiiil desculpas mesmo mas o capitulo ainda vai atrasar mais um pouquinho ._

_O tempo ta muito corrido pra mim agora e nem ta dando tempo de escrever, vou tentar adiantar ela pra não atrasar essa okay?!_

_._

_Recadinhos dados? Agora é com vocês!_

_Fico por aqui..._

_Ja ne! _

_;D_


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto não me pertence

**.**

**Sound Music **

**.**

Capitulo 3 – **A ótima motorista que é Sakura**

_QUE ISSO MANOLO? QUEM DIRIA QUE O UZUMAKI DANÇA? – Kiba gritou com a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados vendo Naruto arrasar na máquina de dança, estava tocando _Teriyaki Boys* _e o loiro estava simplesmente arrasando no hip hop. Hinata estava ao lado de Kiba batendo palmas de acordo com a batida da música e sorrindo, Tenten também estava ao seu lado com a boca aberta igual à Kiba. Akamaru latia e abanava o rabo, aparentemente havia gostado da música.

A música chegou ao fim e toda a multidão que assistia o Uzumaki assoviou e aplaudiu o loiro. Hinata teria dado um abraço em Naruto, mas ele estava meio suado pelos passos rápidos de hip hop então ela somente sorriu junto com Tenten e Akamaru que latiu animado. Kiba bateu a mão no ombro de Naruto. – Meu irmãzinho, desde quando tu arrasa na dança desse jeito? – Naruto sorriu largo coçando a nuca.

_Sabe como é ne... Eu meio que fiz um curso de dança quando era moleque ttbayo. – Alguma coisa dizia a Kiba não era só isso, mas deixou quieto, pelo menos por enquanto.

_Nossa, eu odeio admitir, mas existe mesmo uma coisa que você é bom pra valer hein Naruto. – Tenten riu.

_Como assim? Eu também sou ótimo no Jiujutsu! – Agora todos riram com mais força, inclusive Hinata.

_Cara, você apanhou de um moleque de doze anos! – Kiba riu do enorme bico que se formou nos lábios de Naruto e do pequeno rubror de vergonha também.

_Cala a bola. – Tenten deu leves tapinhas nas suas costas, ela ia dizer algo quando Lee chegou dando uma pirueta estranha e parando na frente dos quatro.

_Tenten! – Gritou. – Gai-sensei precisa de você agora! – A cara de Tenten murchou um pouco. Havia pelo menos quase uma hora que Gai havia a liberado da Academia para sair e já estava precisando dela de novo? Mas foi Hinata quem falou primeiro.

_Lee... É Lee ne? – Ele assentiu sorridente. – Então Lee, Gai acabou de liberar a Tenten por que precisa dela? – A Mistashi olhou para Hinata em agradecimento enquanto Lee punha o dedo indicador no queixo e olhava para cima, como se estivesse tentando se lembrar do motivo.

_Ha! Na verdade ele disse alguma coisa sobre o aluno novo e o fogo da juventude dele estar fraco, e também sobre algum medicamento errado, eu acho. – Os olhos da Hyuuga se arregalaram instantaneamente quando Lee disse a última parte sobre um medicamento. Ela começou a vasculhar a bolsa furiosamente e de lá tirou um papel, do tamanho de uma folha de oficio e leu alguma coisa guardando o papel logo em seguida.

_Era para o Neji ter tomado um dos remédios dele há uma hora... Ele ta bem? – Lee piscou colocando de novo a mão no queixo, mas foi interrompido pelo sacode que Tenten deu nele.

_Anda criatura reage! – Grunhiu a Mistashi. Kiba que estava a sua direita, deu um passo para a direita longe de Tenten.

_Não sei! – Lee respondeu. – Mas me lembro de tê-lo visto dançando balé no ginásio. – Todos menos Hinata se olharam confusos perguntando a mesma coisa "Que balé?"

_Oh essa não! – Hinata saiu correndo em disparada rumo as escadas rolantes para o andar de baixo, sendo seguida logicamente por Lee, Kiba, Naruto, Akamaru e Tenten. Na verdade o grupo não estava assim tão preocupado com Neji como Hinata, estavam mais preocupados se ele ainda estava dançando balé ou não, daria um bom vídeo para o yootube.

_NEJI?! – Hinata abriu a porta do ginásio a tempo de ver Neji de costas para a porta aparentemente dançando uma espécie de tango com Gai que parecia se divertir com tudo. Como se o cara já não fosse estranho. Neji segurava Gai de forma que ele estava inclinado o que mostrava que ele é que era a "mulher" na dança, mas assim que Hinata entrou Neji largou Gai que caiu no chão e correu dando pequenos pulinhos com os braços abertos na direção de Hinata.

_HINATA-CHAN! – Gritou alegre apertando Hinata num abraço de urso. Foi nesse momento em que Naruto Kiba Tenten Lee e Akamaru chegaram a Academia encontrando os primos num abraço esquisito e o professor do ginásio caído no chão ainda. Lee correu até Gai enquanto Tenten Kiba e Naruto tentavam tirar Hinata do abraço assassino de Neji.

_OHH! Um cachorrinho! – Neji gritou olhando para Akamaru que parou de abanar o rabo na hora. O Hyuuga pulou em cima de Akamaru e "montou" no cachorro dando tapinhas na bunda de Akamaru. – Vamos pocoto!

_Neji. – Hinata o chamou, mas ele a ignorou ainda tentando fazer Akamaru andar. – Neji você precisa tomar seu remédio, lembra? – Ele olhou para Hinata que segurava suas pílulas laranjas na mão sorrindo. E do nada ele bateu a mão nas pílulas jogando-as no chão.

_HAA! Pensa que vai me enganar se fingindo de mulher? Sei que é você _**Dart Veider! **_E esses elfos também não vão me pegar! Nem a Pucca! Ninguém ouviram! – E com isso ele gritou. – Corra Scooby Doo! – E saiu correndo puxando Akamaru pela coleira.

_Dart Veider? – Naruto perguntou.

_Elfos? E onde ele ta indo com meu Akamaru?! – Kiba gritou quase arrancando os cabelos até ver Tenten ao seu lado trincando os dentes. Deu um passo pra longe dela junto com Naruto e Hinata.

_Pucca? Ele me chamou de Pucca? – Ela já estava roxa de raiva e falava de dentes trincados, mas antes que qualquer um ali pudesse tentar impedi-la ela saiu correndo atrás de Neji gritando. – QUEM É QUE VOCÊ CHAMOU DE PUCCA HEIN SEU DESGRAÇADO?!

Hinata soltou um suspiro. – Meninos, temos que encontrar o Neji, sem esses remédios ele começa a ter surtos, tipo... Tipo o que vocês viram, ele toma um pela manhã que causa esses surtos, mas o efeito é anulado por tomar esses pela tarde...

_E como ele não tomou ta achando que isso aqui é Stars Wars? – Kiba perguntou fazendo Hinata ficar com uma expressão estranha e depois fazer uma careta.

_Neji gosta de Star Wars, e também de Senhor dos Anéis...

_Isso explica os elfos. – Naruto murmurou. Hinata assentiu e prosseguiu como se não tivesse sido interrompida.

_E digamos que ele conheça a Pucca. Mas temos que pegar ele antes que o efeito do primeiro remédio chegue ao segundo estagio.

_Qual é o segundo estagio? – Kiba e Naruto perguntaram juntos. Gai e Lee se aproximavam, já haviam ouvido a explicação da Hyuuga agora só se aproximavam para mostrar que também iriam ajudar na "caçada".

Hinata baixou o olhar, primeiro Naruto pensou que ela estivesse triste e depois viu que ela tentava não rir. – Ele começa a cantar. Não só cantar, mas falar cantando e fazer qualquer coisa enquanto canta e dança às vezes, na maioria balé. – Kiba e Naruto caíram na gargalhada enquanto Gai e Lee pareciam ser os únicos a acharem a situação séria.

_Hinata, vamos achar seu primo e obrigá-lo a tomar os remédios! – Gai e Lee gritaram juntos fazendo sentido como no exercito. Naruto e Kiba pararam de rir e assentiram também. Hinata deu duas pílulas para cada um e quem achasse Neji primeiro tinha que obrigá-lo a tomá-las e assim os cinco se separaram.

Hinata subiu as escadas rumo ao segundo andar onde viu Tenten ir atrás do seu primo, foi para a ala oeste. Passou por fileiras e mais fileiras de lojas, mas não via sinal algum do seu primo. Bufou virando mais um corredor, para ajudar o shopping de Konoha conseguia ser gigantesco para se procurar um maluco com o "Scooby Doo" correndo por ai. Isso é claro até os alto-falantes do prédio serem ligados fazendo um barulhinho agudo nada agradável. A voz parecia ser da assistente da gerente do shopping, Shizune. – Hã... A segurança esta sendo solicitada no segundo andar... Na ala norte... – Ela fez uma pausa e depois voltou a falar. – Tem um garoto com um cachorro sendo atacado por uma morena em frente à loja de pelúcia. Por favor segurança. PAREM AQUELES DOIS! – Ela gritou desligando o microfone.

Hinata imediatamente começou a correr para a ala norte, não sabia bem onde ficava a loja, mas tinha o pressentimento de que saberia pela confusão que deveria estar por perto. Obviamente a Hyuuga estava certa.

Tenten segurava Neji pelo cabelo enquanto ele gritava e abanava as mãos dizendo para a Pucca do mal solta-lo e ir atrás do Garu enquanto Akamaru latiu no meio dos dois e a segurança tentava tirar a morena de perto de Neji, até que Tenten largou o cabelo dele caindo para trás com os dois seguranças e Neji entrou dentro da loja de pelúcia e pegou três bolinhas de Pokémon de camurça e as levantou como se fosse a arma mais perigosa de todas. Hinata apareceu a sua direita e Naruto logo ao seu lado.

_Neji larga isso! – Hinata gritou autoritária, mas o primo somente lhe mostrou a língua.

_Se afastem ou o Pikachu vai acabar com todos vocês! – Ele gritou com as bolinhas na mão. Como os seguranças fizeram menção de se levantar e Naruto também de ir atrás dele ele jogou as bolinhas com bastante força na cara de ambos enquanto gritava. – PICACHU EU ESCOLHO VOCÊ! – E saia correndo.

_Naruto você ta bem? – Ele tinha uma marca redonda e vermelha na testa. O loiro sacudiu um pouco a cabeça e assentiu.

_Temos que ir atrás do "Ash"! – Hinata assentiu e começaram a correr juntos atrás de Neji. Apertando as pílulas laranjas do loiro na mão para não perde-las. Neji passava pelos corredores gritando coisas estranhas e quando passou por um corredor maior Naruto e Hinata deram um encontrão com Kiba e os três voaram pelos corredores batendo com força no chão.

_Aiaiaiaiai! – Hinata disse esfregando as costas que haviam batido com tudo no chão. Naruto foi na sua direção e Kiba se levantava meio tonto também.

_Tudo bem Hinata? – Ele a ajudou a se levantar. A Hyuuga assentiu olhando para Kiba que se recuperava do tombo também.

_Nossa essa doeu. – Ele esfregou a cabeça e os dois assentiram concordando. – E droga, eu acabei perdendo minhas pílulas nesse tombo. – Hinata viu sua mão fazia e bufou.

_Oh, droga eu também. – Naruto por sorte ainda estava com a mão esquerda fechada e as pílulas do loiro estavam lá. – Ta bom, vamos temos que achar o Neji... De novo. – Os três voltaram a correr pelo caminho que viram o Hyuuga mais velho pegar.

Dobraram duas esquinas de loja e já haviam perdido o moreno maluco. – Devíamos perguntar pra alguém. – Kiba sugeriu. Hinata e Naruto concordaram a caminharam até uma loja de presentes onde estavam dois homens, um deles possuía um cigarro na bola e o outro estava com as mãos atrás da cabeça enquanto murmurava algo para o amigo.

_Com licença. – Hinata sorriu simpática. – Vocês por um acaso viram um garoto moreno alto de cabelos cumpridos correndo por aqui? – Os dois caras se olharam e o que tinha as mãos atrás da cabeça assentiu.

_Ele passou por aqui gritando que tinha que encontrar um anel antes que seja tarde demais. – Falou de modo preguiçoso. – Foi por ali. – Ele apontou para o corredor a esquerda. Hinata sorriu e agradeceu a ambos.

E de novo os três saíram correndo pelo corredor indicado. O garoto colocou os braços atrás da cabeça de novo enquanto o amigo acendia mais um cigarro e bocejou. – Você devia parar de fumar sabia? Isso é problemático pra Kurenai. – O homem ao seu lado sorriu com o cigarro no canto da boca e assentiu, era obvio que não pararia, mas apreciava a preocupação do amigo.

_Temos que voltar pra delegacia agora. – O do cigarro murmurou e antes que o outro falasse ele o cortou. – É eu sei, isso é mais problemático ainda. – O preguiçoso assentiu e viraram o corredor dando de cara com dois caras iguaiszinhos de macacão verde berrante que lhes fez a mesma pergunta da Hyuuga e depois de responder do mesmo modo os dois saíram correndo gritando algo sobre salvar alguém. – Definitivamente problemático.

Gai e Lee viraram o corredor e puderam ver de relance o grupo de Hinata Kiba e Naruto virando à esquerda gritando alguma coisa. Os dois apressaram o passo e encontraram os três no corredor seguinte parados. – O que houve? – Lee perguntou. Kiba só apontou para frente sem tirar os olhos da linha reta em que os três olhavam. Logo os dois do macacão também olharam para onde Kiba apontava e viram Neji tentando roubar o anel de prata de uma mulher ruiva que gritava com ele para largar sua mão.

_ME LARGA SEU MALUCO! ESSE ANEL É MUITO PRECIOSO! – Neji a largou na hora deixando a pobre coitada toda descabelada e com o óculos torto. Ele apontou o dedo para ela.

_PRECIOSO? SMIGOU? NÃO ACREDITO QUE É VOCÊ! – A garota o olhou de maneira ofendida.

_Smigou? Quem é Smigou seu doido? – Kiba e Naruto agarraram Neji que mais parecia um peixe tentando escorregar da mão dos dois, mais logo Gai e Lee também ajudaram a segurar o "treinador de Pokémon" e conseguiram imobilizar o moreno por fim. Hinata foi até a ruiva que arrumava a bolsa meio aberta em seu braço e as sacolas amassadas.

_Gomenasai senhorita. Ele é meu primo, é que esqueceu de tomar uns remédios, peço perdão. – A ruiva ajeitou os óculos no rosto do bufou olhando para Neji que dava um tchauzinho com a mão enquanto os quatro homens levavam ele para longe.

_Tudo bem. – Ela disse. – Só... Vigia direito seu primo. – Ela se virou e saiu meio estabanada pelo corredor. Hinata suspirou aliviada e antes que fosse andar sentiu uma mão no seu ombro, se virou e viu Tenten totalmente descabelada e ofegante ao seu lado.

_Hinata... Vocês acharam... O... Neji? – A morena perguntou tentando recuperar o fôlego.

_Aham. Só tente não bater nele Tenten, a culpa é do remédio. – A Mistashi assentiu com uma careta azeda e começou a andar com Hinata pelo corredor devagar, mas logo ouviram um monte de gritos e xingos de homens e começaram a correr, assim que chegaram no fim do corredor viram Naruto pulando em cima de Neji que escorregava para o lado e se levantava correndo na direção de Kiba que impedia a passagem do moreno pelo corredor, ele dava meia volta mais ai Lee agarrava seu braço esquerdo e Gai o direito, mas o Hyuuga escorregava e fazia os dois baterem as cabeças e caírem no chão enquanto o moreno achava um corredor livre e quando todos pensavam que ele havia fugido. BAM! Ele cai desmaiado no chão.

_NEJI?! – Tenten e Hinata correram atrás do Hyuuga desmaiado e na frente dele uma mulher loira de olhos cor mel, e peitos do tamanho de dois melões. Tsunade segurava uma xícara de chá e tinha um olhar demoníaco para Neji que estava estirado no corredor.

_Naruto e Kiba! – Os dois se levantaram fazendo saudação de exercito. – Tragam o menino Pokémon pra minha sala agora. E os demais, venham também. – Ela saiu pisando firme com seu salto alto preto sendo seguida silenciosamente pelo grupo que carregava Neji.

Já na sala da gerente do shopping Hinata explicou todo o ocorrido e mostrou as pílulas que somente Naruto e Lee ainda tinham. Tsunade pegou a pílulas da mão de Naruto e abriu a boca de Neji num ângulo um pouco maior do que era possível e tacou os remédios lá dentro, mas o primo da Hyuuga fez menção de vomitar recebendo um olhar extremamente assassino de Tsunade.

_Não engula esse remédio garoto e eu faço você engolir aquele vaso no lugar! – O vaso de flores na mesa da gerente era bem grande para alguém poder engolir. Neji então engoliu os remédios sem água mesmo fazendo uma careta feia enquanto os demais suspiravam aliviados.

_Arigatou Tsunade-sama! – Hinata disse. Tsunade atirou Neji da sua cadeira que caiu de bunda pra cima e deu um meio sorriso para a morena que agora tinha os olhos um pouco arregalados.

_Certo. Sumam daqui antes que eu bane todos desse shopping por cem anos! – A gerente não precisou falar duas vezes e os seis já sumiram da sala dela.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Por que a Ino deu o seu número como o da mãe dela? – Sasuke perguntou parando o carro no sinal vermelho, já eram mais de onze da noite de domingo e os dois estavam a caminho do distrito policial de Konoha.

Sakura bufou cruzando os braços. – Ela sempre faz isso quando se mete em encrenca, pra mãe dela não ficar sabendo. – Sasuke estacou os dedos.

_Meu, é uma boa idéia. Acho que também vou fazer isso. – Sakura fulminou o Uchiha com o olhar.

_Nem pense em dar meu número. – Ele sorriu fingindo que era brincadeira e arrancou o carro assim que o sinal abriu. Claro que não era mentira, mas ele não seria louco de falar isso para uma Sakura que já estava de mau-humor ne.

Chegaram à delegacia e Sasuke estacionou o carro, enquanto ambos saiam. – Ela não vai falar que eu sou ai dela não ne? – O moreno perguntou fazendo Sakura rir.

_Acho que não.

Entraram e já foram direto para a sala do delegado. Ele sorriu pedindo para que se sentassem na cadeira. Ele tinha uma cicatriz no rosto e estava com um cigarro apagado no canto da boca enquanto um segundo policial bocejava encostado na porta da sala.

_O que a Ino fez? – Sakura perguntou.

_Bom... Sua _filha _tentou invadir o show da banda Akatsuki esta noite... – Sasuke deixou um ranger de dentes escapar nessa hora. O policial continuou. – E ela e uma amiga acabaram desacordando um guarda e invadindo o camarim da banda. – Sakura bateu a mão na testa rosnando como um cachorro.

_Que burra. Se ela queria ir no show por que não falou comigo eu tinha ingresso! – Sasuke bufou indignado.

_Tinha? Por que não me disse isso? – A Haruno o olhou.

_Ha fala sério Sakura, você já tinha compromisso. – Sakura iria discutir, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa o delegado coçou a garganta de maneira indiscreta para que os dois parassem a discução.

_Shikamaru vá chamar a garota. – O policial soltou um suspiro cansado e se desencostou da porta murmurando um "problemático" e saindo. –Aproposito meu nome é Iruka, Sra. Sakura. – Eles apertaram as mãos, e Iruka olhou inquisitor para Sasuke. – E você é?

_PAPAI!

_Hein? – Os olhos de Sasuke estavam totalmente arregalados quando Ino apareceu e agarrou seu pescoço gritando "Papai!". Sakura só conseguia tentar não rir da cena.

_Hn, certo. Vocês são meio novos ne? – Iruka levantou uma sobrancelha.

_Ne nada não seu Delegado! – Ino balançou as mãos. – É que mamãe faz muitas plásticas pra ficar com essa carinha igual a da filha e o papai é novinho mesmo por que mamãe não gosta de coroas como ela, ele é meu padrasto. – Ela sussurrou a última parte para Iruka fazendo Sakura e Sasuke se levantarem ao mesmo tempo gritando um indignado "ei" para a loira.

_Tudo bem. Calma! – Iruka chamou a atenção de todos. – Agora que vocês... – A porta da sala foi aberta do nada jogando o pobre Shikamaru em cima de Sakura.

_Amorzinho! – Uma mulher alta de cabelos pretos e óculos escuros entrou na sala, ignorando a todos e dando um beijo no rosto de Iruka que estava completamente desnorteado com a situação. Sakura observou a mulher mais um pouquinho e arregalou os olhos jogando Shikamaru que estava sem cima de si no chão.

_Não acredito... – A Haruno murmurou olhando fixamente para a mulher. Sasuke já ia perguntar do que ela estava falando quando a mulher finalmente pareceu perceber que haviam mais pessoas ali e se virou para eles olhando diretamente para Sakura com uma cara mais do que surpresa.

_A mendiga do ônibus! – Ela gritou.

_Quem? – Todos na sala perguntaram, menos Sakura é claro que baixou a cabeça completamente derrotada da vida.

_Já disse que não sou mendiga... – Ela murmurou.

_Calma ai, o que ta havendo aqui? – Iruka levantou chamando a atenção de todos. – Kurenai amor, por favor se sente ali e fique quietinha ta bem? Preciso cuidar de isso aqui antes de irmos. – A mulher assentiu e se sentou num banquinho ao lado da cadeira do delegado. Shikamaru já estava de pé de novo logo atrás dos grupo dos três. – E vocês, a fiança da garota é de quinhentos reais. – Sakura e Ino engasgaram no mesmo momento. – E da outra também é mais quinhentos.

_MIL REAIS?! – Sakura gritou olhando para Iruka em seguida Ino e depois de volta para Iruka. – Nesse caso, deixa elas aqui. – Ino olhou para a amiga indignada.

_Vai deixar sua filha na cadeira por pãoduragem?! – Ela gritou.

_Não fui eu quem colocou você aqui! E quem é esse outra garota?! – Sakura gritou olhando para Shikamaru que bufou.

_Uma tal de Temari.

_Que? A Temari também?! – Ele e Ino então começaram uma longa discução onde Shikamaru também acabou envolvido de alguma forma, e assim Kurenai também fez o feliz comentário de dizer que Sakura era uma sem teto e não tinha como pagar todo aquele dinheiro. O que só serviu para aumentar a discução dentro da delegacia, os únicos que se mantinham calados ali eram Sasuke e Iruka que estava com a cabeça enterradas nas mãos.

_CHEGAAAAAA! – Iruka gritou. E de repente a sala foi tomada pelo silêncio.

_Eu pago. – Sasuke murmurou jogando um bolo de notas na mesa do delegado.

_Shikamaru vá buscar a outra agora. – Dessa vez o guarda saiu quase que correndo pra fora da sala enquanto Kurenai olhavam confusa de Sakura para Sasuke e dele para ela.

_Se você é uma sem teto por que seu marido tem tanto dinheiro? – Perguntou.

_EU NÃO SOU UMA SEM TETO DROGA! – Ino e Sasuke não conseguiram não rir da cara de Sakura naquele momento, por que Kurenai se aproximou dela e colocou a mão no seu ombro dizendo de forma doce.

_É sim querida, só aceite ta bem? – Nem Iruka conseguiu não rir da cara de indignação da rosada.

Temari entrou na sala junto de Shikamaru bem nesse momento. Sakura olhou de maneira fulminante para Ino e Sasuke e saiu da sala arrastando Temari sendo seguida pelos outros dois que foram "educados" e se despediram de todos antes que irem. No carro, Sasuke dirigia em silêncio enquanto Sakura estava com os braços cruzados com a cabeça encostada na janela e Ino e Temari conversavam sobre a "interessante" estadia na cadeia e em como fora legal conhecer um tal de Suigentsu lá.

_Tão dizendo que vocês gostaram de lá? – Sasuke perguntou olhando-as pelo retrovisor.

_Não, só que não foi totalmente chato. – Ino disse e Temari concordou.

_O cara é muito gente boa, aproposito Ino ele deu o número dele pra gente olha só. – Temari tirou um papel no bolso e mostrou para Ino que bateu palminhas. Sasuke preferiu deixar as duas malucas no banco de trás conversando sozinhas mesmo, olhou para Sakura que estava quieta demais encostada no vidro com os olhos fechados. Tentou chamá-la algumas vezes, mas como não houve resposta viu que a rosada na verdade estava dormindo.

Deixou Temari na casa de Ino e em seguida foi despachar Sakura para sua casa também. Desligou o carro e abriu a porta da rosada pegando-a no colo e pegando a chave dentro da bolsa da mesma, enquanto caminhava pelo jardim com Sakura no seu colo e as chaves da casa dela na sua bola, viu na casa vizinha que a velhinha vizinha os observava pela janela. Realmente devia ser uma velhinha bem irritante. Sasuke pensou abrindo a porta da casa da Haruno com extrema dificuldade.

_Caramba Sakura, você é pesadinha hein. – Murmurou carregando a Haruno pelas escadas e finalmente chegando ao quarto da mesma, que se encontrava perfeitamente arrumado, junto com o resto da casa. Colocou-a em cima da cama e jogou o cobertor vermelho dela por cima apagando a luz e fechando a porta. Deixou as chaves dela em cima da mesinha na sala onde sabia que Sakura as guardava e fechou a casa. Saindo logo em seguida pra sua casa.

Viu a velhinha ainda o observando pela janela. Bufou um pouco irritado com aquilo, qual era o problema? Estava sendo legal com uma amiga e o que aquela velha de duzentos anos tinha a ver com aquilo? Foi ai que Sasuke entendeu por que Sakura havia mandado à velha ir pra um asilo, e desejou nunca ter que seus filhos falassem isso pra ele. Cruzes! Pensou.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura acordou sobressaltada pelo som repentino do despertador do seu celular tocando, era uma música horrorosa que tocada, por que assim ela sempre levantava da cama, dessa vez ela acordou e já rolou para o lado caindo da cama com a cara no chão.

_Aiaiaiai. – Murmurou massageando o nariz e se levantando em meio à coberta que se enrolava nos seus pés, pegou o celular e desligou o despertador, deu um passo em direção ao banheiro para a coberta estava enroscada no seu pé direito e um novo tombo se fez surgir. Sakura levantou xingando e atirando o cobertor em cima da cama com fúria e entrou no banheiro. E depois de estar pronta para o trabalho foi para a cozinha.

Como sempre a casa estava arrumada e como Sakura odeia café de manhã pegou o iogurte de pêssego na geladeira e começou a tomar enquanto olhava as mensagens no celular que Naruto mandara para ela hora pedindo socorro e depois dizendo deixa pra lá. Deu de ombros lavando o copo em seguida saiu de casa.

_Hn que horas são? – Ela pegou o celular e arregalou os olhos ao constatar que estava atrasada para ir pra loja e já havia perdido o horário habitual do ônibus. – Hm, eu tenho que chegar rápido... – Ela olhou para o lado e viu sua vizinha saindo de casa com as chaves do seu cadilac na mão. – Como é que essa velha de duzentos anos dirige? E ainda um cadilac? – Se perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

Sakura balançou a cabeça para espantar a surpresa e pulou a cerca parando bem atrás da velhinha que colocava umas sacolas no banco de trás.

_OI SENHORA YURA! – Claro que para a rosada ela soou animada e simpática, mas na verdade com aquele sorriso de orelha a orelha e o canto da boca inchado pelo tombo de manhã Sakura tava mais para uma copia realista da filha do mal do Coringa, e obviamente a velhinha soltou um grito enquanto tentava (depois de reconhecer a vizinha maluca) acalmar seu coração que estava completamente disparado.

_Oh meu Deus, acho que estou passando mal... – Ela murmurou fazendo o sorriso de Sakura só aumentar enquanto pegava as chaves do carro da mão de Yura.

_Ótimo! Quer dizer, que pena... Quer saber, vou te ajudar, vou dirigir pra você onde você esta indo? – Quando a velhinha se deu conta Sakura já estava dentro do carro com ele ligado, ela sorriu apontando para que Yura entrasse e tremendo da cabeça aos pés ela entrou.

_Am, estou indo comprar alguns presentes para meus netinhos no shopping e depois... – Sakura a interrompeu.

_Tudo bem! Vamos pro shopping!

O caminho seria melhor descrito por Yura como simplesmente assustador, agora sabia por que Sakura não tinha carro, ela dirigia como uma maluca no transito enquanto buzinava gritava e ultrapassava todos enquanto murmurava que o transito é um inferno. Sakura saiu saltitante do carro feliz por ter chegado a tempo no trabalho enquanto Yura segurava para não vomitar.

_Tudo bem, acho que já esta melhor ne? Vou nessa! – Ela devolveu as chaves do carro e saiu correndo para a entrada do shopping enquanto Yura tentava se lembrar em que rua havia perdido o pulmão.

_Atrasada. – Sasuke parecia de mau-humor naquela manhã, estava sentado no chão em frente à porta da Sound Music com dois copos na mão.

Sakura pegou as chaves da bolsa. – Esqueci que segunda-feira te deixa de mau-humor, quer dizer, mais. – Ela abriu a porta enquanto Sasuke entrava mostrando a língua para ela e a entregando um dos copos. – Capuchino? – Ele fez que sim e ela tomou abrindo a porta da "diretoria".

_O que aconteceu com a sua boca? – Sasuke estava encostado no batente da porta com seu expresso na mão enquanto Sakura jogava sua bolsa e chaves em cima do sofá e entrava em um box preto pra vestir a blusa da loja.

_Cai hoje de manhã, tipo umas duas vezes. – Sasuke riu baixo enquanto ela terminava de se trocar.

Depois de pronta Sakura começou a tirar a poeira do balcão e de alguns instrumentos enquanto Sasuke estava sentado no sofá lendo uma revista de carros e tomando seu café, era geralmente desse jeito que eles passavam a maioria das manhãs até o movimento do shopping começar e o fliperama abrir.

_Então você me deixou em casa ontem ou eu sou mesmo sonâmbula? – Sakura perguntou enquanto espanava uma trombeta de costas para Sasuke que deu um sorriso de canto.

_Na verdade você é bem pesadinha isso sim. – Na mesma hora Sakura se virou e o encarou com um olhar mortal enquanto atirava o espanador na sua direção que ele revidou com a revista não derrubando seu café por muito pouco em cima da blusa nova da Eco.

Brigaram por algum tempo até ambos cansarem e Sakura voltar ao trabalho enquanto o Uchiha voltava a ler sua revista de automóveis importados.

_Hm as inscrições para o festival de musica do shopping começam hoje ne? – Sakura perguntou de repente. Odiava ficar em silêncio por isso não conseguia ficar brava com Sasuke já que precisava de alguém para conversar, ela guardou o espanador e se sentou em cima do balcão. Sasuke baixo a revista e assentiu desinteressado. – Você vai se inscrever esse ano?

_Não sei... O que você acha? – A revista novamente estava tapando o rosto do Uchiha.

_Acho que devia. Você gosta de tocar e o festival é uma ótima oportunidade para se promover. – Sasuke largou a revista a jogando sobre uma mesinha de vidro que tinha perto e olhou sério para Sakura que sorria minimamente.

_É, mas duvido muito que meu pai deixaria. – Já que Sasuke tentara tocar no festival do ano anterior, mas seu pai o impediu dizendo que já bastava Itachi ser um "desmiolado" Sasuke também não seria um, e música não é trabalho sério e blá blá blá, a questão é que Fugaku não quer que Sasuke também trabalhe com música, ele mesmo ainda não aceita Itachi mesmo que ele seja músico e empresário.

_Qualé Sasuke, você tem talento, metade desses instrumentos você sabe tocar com perfeição fora que você gosta disso, não devia deixar as idéias do seu pai te impedir. – Sakura odiava admitir aquilo, mas Sasuke realmente tinha talento para a música e ela gostava de ouvi-lo e se ninguém o apoiava na idéia de fazer o que ele quer ela tinha que tentar, afinal se ela quisesse ser uma vendedora de cachorro quente sabia que seu pai a apoiaria e seus amigos também, embora ela não queira ser uma vendedora de cachorro quente.

_Pode ser, mas para se inscrever deve ser com uma música original e também deve ser uma banda completa, e eu não sei cantar. – Isso era um fato.

Sakura ponderou por alguns instantes até outro sorriso nascer no seu rosto, ela pulou da bancada e se sentou no sofá perto de Sasuke. – Eu vi a Hinata tocando e ela é incrível, e tenho certeza que a voz dela é melhor ainda! O Gaara sabe tocar bateria e canta também, acho que eles te ajudam. – O Uchiha ergueu uma sobrancelha para Sakura.

_E você? – Ela revirou os olhos.

_Já estou fazendo demais te dando apoio moral, fora que posso emprestar os instrumentos para ensaio e ajudar na música. – Sakura sabia tocar muitos instrumentos e também era muito boa, mas diferente do Uchiha a idéia de tocá-los em publico nunca foi um sonho dela, não que ela tivesse medo de palco, mas mesmo sendo boa com a música Sakura a preferia como um hobbie, como por exemplo, ela é uma excelente compositora embora nunca tenha feito nada sério.

Sasuke sorriu por fim. – Acho que me contento com isso, _por enquanto. – _Sakura deu um pulinho no sofá sorrindo. E depois foi terminar de abrir oficialmente a loja e alguns minutos depois Naruto e Hinata chegam acompanhados de Neji.

_Fala Sakura-chan! Teme! – Sakura sorriu acenando e terminando de colocar uma nova _Lespaul _na vitrine. Enquanto Naruto se jogava no sofá, Neji analisava um baixo e Hinata se sentava na poltrona perto de Sakura.

_Sakura. – Hinata chamou a Haruno baixinho enquanto Sasuke Neji e Naruto discutiam algo sobre um tipo de lagarto do deserto que brilhava no escuro ou algo do tipo. Sakura se virou para a Hyuuga que sorria nervosa.

_Hun?

_Naruto me contou que vai haver um festival de música aqui, daqui a três semanas. – Sakura confirmou com a cabeça. – Queria saber se você pode me ajudar a me preparar, acho que eu quero competir... – Sakura abriu um sorriso extremamente largo para Hinata.

_É claro! Mas, você não tinha medo de palco? – Olhava a Hyuuga confusa.

Hinata assentiu. – Tenho e é por isso que eu quero que você me ajude, meus pais disseram que vão vir para me ver e eu quero mesmo fazer uma apresentação. – Um sorriso presunçoso brincou nos lábios da Haruno.

_Ei Sasuke! – Chamou. – Vem cá um minutinho, Naruto você não! – O loiro resmungou se sentando de volta no sofá enquanto Sasuke murmurava um "dobe" e vinha na direção das três, Hinata parecia ainda mais confusa do que Sasuke ao ver o sorriso de Sakura.

_Hinata, e se você tocasse com mais pessoas acha que ficaria mais segura no palco? – A Hyuuga assentiu de leve. – Sasuke, a Hinata quer participar do festival e você também, poderiam tocar juntos que tal? – Sasuke olhou para Sakura sorrindo e a fulminando ao mesmo tempo enquanto Hinata ponderava por algum tempo até assentir com um sorriso logo depois.

_Acho que daria certo! Mas que instrumentos você toca Sasuke? – O moreno deu de ombros.

_Qualquer um. – Hinata levantou uma sobrancelha desconfiada, mas Sakura assentiu um pouco que a contragosto. – Bom, eu posso cantar e também sei tocar teclado... Mas ainda precisaríamos de um baterista e guitarrista... – Sakura bateu no ombro dela a assustando.

_Naruto sabe tocar bateria e Sasuke guitarra, ou qualquer outra coisa! Posso conversar com o Gaara e ele toca o baixo.

_Pra que Sakura-chan? – Naruto apareceu atrás de Sakura e Sasuke dando um susto nos três que fulminaram Naruto logo em seguida enquanto Neji se aproximava curioso pela bagunça também e por fim Sakura acabou explicando a idéia da apresentação para os quatro. Naruto obviamente concordou achando o máximo tudo aquilo, Neji também tocava baixo, mas não queria fazer a apresentação, mas se Gaara não os ajudasse ele iria e Hinata e Sasuke obviamente toparam.

_Mas Sakura você também toca não é? – Sakura assentiu. – Por que não ajuda? – Hinata se inclinou no balcão olhando para Sakura que contava as palhetas.

_Já vou ajudar emprestando os instrumentos e escrevendo a música ué. – A dos cabelos rosa deu de ombros. –Além do mais eu não quero ser uma "estrela do rock" ou pop, seja o que for. – Hinata riu baixinho enquanto outros clientes entravam na loja. Naruto Sasuke e Neji haviam saído para o fliperama e Hinata ficara lá na loja com Sakura acertando os detalhes da apresentação até a hora do almoço.

_Combinei que encontramos o Gaara na praça de alimentação, borá? – Hinata pegou sua bolsa atrás do balcão e assentiu seguindo Sakura para fora da loja rumo ao terceiro andar, passaram em frente a uma loja de óculos e saindo de lá ela viu a ruiva do dia passado que Neji havia "atacado", felizmente a ruiva não a viu já que falava no celular e ela preferiu continuar o caminho.

A ruiva entrou na Floricultura Yamanaka e viu o amigo no balcão. – Jyuugo, flores de novo? – O homem alto de cabelos cor ferrugem olhou para a ruiva enquanto Ino terminava de embrulhar as margaridas.

_Fo o Suigentsu que pediu, ele disse que acalma a mãe dele. – A ruiva virou o rosto bufando. – Karin, calma. – Jyuugo riu.

_Licença, esse Suigentsu é um moreno de cabelos brancos e dentes esquisitos? – Ino perguntou para Jyuugo que piscou primeiro confuso e depois assentiu devagar. Um sorriso surgiu na face da loira Yamanaka.

_Eu conheci ele ontem. – Ino disse. Karin caminhou ate o balcão e baixou um pouco o óculo roxo examinando Ino dos pés a cabeça e depois abrindo um sorriso de canto com o nariz empinado.

_Então também foi presa? – Ino hesitou um pouco, mas assentiu devagar e um pouco envergonhada fazendo Jyuugo rir descontraidamente e olhar divertido para Ino enquanto Karin a olhava com o nariz ainda mais empinado. – Claro, parece que o Suigentsu só arranja amigos delinqüentes como ele, fora eu é claro, se bem que eu nem amiga dele sou. – Ino olhou irritava para a ruiva que devaneava perdida.

_Eu não sou uma delinqüente , foi só um engano e o Suigentsu foi bem legal. – A Yamanaka respondeu ofendida olhando Karin irritada, a ruiva ia rebater quando Jyuugo entrou na frente sorrindo nervoso.

_Ela não quis dizer isso, na verdade te achei bem legal, é só que o Suigentsu se mete em muitas confusões só isso. – Ele riu nervoso. Karin bufou ajeitando os óculos e saiu da loja. – Desculpa a Karin, ele é um pouco...

_Esnobe? – Ino perguntou ainda com os olhos cerrados para a porta da loja por onde a ruiva saira. Jyuugo sorriu nervoso e assentiu pegando as flores e deixando o dinheiro no balcão enquanto corria atrás de Karin. – Garotinha mais antipática. – Ino murmurou.

_Karin! – Jyuugo chamou a ruiva mais uma vez que andava com a cabeça levantada um _pouco demais _e sem ver o que estava pela frente, Karin acabou trombando com um garoto que passava por lá derrubando os dois no chão.

A ruiva já se preparava para gritar com o garoto, mesmo que a culpa fosse _dela _quando ela não conseguiu falar ao encarar os olhos negros do seu dono, ele se levantou bufando e com uma enorme carranca enquanto ela se levantou desajeitada arrumando os óculos no rosto e sorrindo, fingindo preocupação com o moreno carrancudo. – Oh perdão, eu não te vi.

_Tudo bem. – Sasuke disse seco e já ia seguir seu caminho quando Karin segurou seu braço sorrindo nervosa.

_Sou Karin, qual seu nome? – O moreno revirou os olhos.

_Sasuke.

* * *

**Continua...**

_Well people, like?_

_Como foi o carnaval de vocês, o meu foi em casa mesmo com a família só no feriado HAHA"_

_._

_REVIEWS sempre muitissimo bem-vindas!_

_._

_Ja ne_


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto não me pertence

**.**

**Sound Music **

**.**

Capitulo 4 – **Dividindo Bens. WTF?**

_Que tal lamém Band? – Todos olharam feio para Naruto que encolheu os ombros e resolveu calar a boca de uma vez. Estavam Sakura Hinata Sasuke Gaara Naruto Neji e Ino na praça de alimentação tentando decidir um nome bom para a banda, mas o único de tinha idéias era Naruto e infelizmente eram as piores.

_Cara isso ta difícil! – Murmurou Sakura deitando a cabeça na mesa enquanto pegava mais uma batatinha e colocava na boca, já fazia quase uma hora e nenhum nome de prestasse havia surgido.

_Concordo. – Neji bufou.

_Devíamos fazer a nossa inscrição... – Hinata murmurou. Na verdade tinham uma semana para fazer as inscrições começando por aquela segunda feira, mas sem o nome da banda não dava para se inscrever, Ino lembrou a Hyuuga que soltou um gemido decepcionado.

_Ei por que tantas carinhas tristes? – Gai apareceu do nada provocando um susto no grupo de amigos onde no susto Sasuke acabou dando um soco no homem que caiu no chão. Todos olharam feio para o Uchiha que deu de ombros e ajudou Gai a se levantar. – Eu estou bem. – Ele disse em seguida massageou um pouco a bochecha olhando para Sasuke. – É Sasuke as aulas que você fez na academia deram resultado hein? – Como o moreno não sabia se aquilo era um elogio ou não ele só sorriu fraco e assentiu. – Mas por que vocês estão com o fogo da juventude tão baixo?

_Precisamos de um nome pra banda... – Gaara murmurou.

_E definitivamente não será Lamém Band. – Sasuke completou recebendo uma careta feia de Naruto que foi completamente ignorada. Gai colocou a mão no queixo e fazendo uma pose pensadora (não como forma de expressão, ele realmente imitou o modo como _O Pensador_ foi esculpido) estalou os dedos dentro de poucos instantes.

_Conheço alguém que pode ajudar. – O grupo de amigos imediatamente levantou as cabeças olhando fixo para Gai que aparentemente decidira fazer suspense. – Venham comigo. - Sem esperar Gai saiu andando e meio receosos o grupo o seguiu até o primeiro andar, pelo rumo que tomavam parecia que Gai estava os levando para a Academia até que ele parou em frente a loja mais conhecida por Sakura como "A Loja dos Ursos de Pelúcia Estranhos".

_Aqui? – Ino perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Nenhum deles nunca vira ninguém entrando ou saindo daquela loja, ou se quer a vião fechada, ela era escura por dentro, a vitrine era amarrotada de ursos de pelúcia suspeitos com olhos a mais ou a menos braços e pernas desproporcionais e sorrisos um tanto macabros, e havia um pano roxo escuro na porta que impedia de ver lá dentro. Então digamos que por causa desses aspectos os jovens costumavam achar que a loja era assombrada ou simplesmente estranha demais.

_Sim, quem vai vir? – Não houve pronuncia. – Ah, Sakura e Hinata que ótimo!

_QUE? – As duas gritaram olhando para trás e só ai viram que todos haviam dado passos para trás deixando elas na frente, e antes que pudessem protestar Gai agarrou-as pelos braços e as puxou para dentro.

_Bem... Foi legal conhecer eles. – Gaara disse seguindo pelo corredor junto com os demais garotos.

_Gai por favor olha só foi um... Engano? – Sakura arregalou os olhos olhando a loja por dentro. Continuava sinistra, mas não tão bizarra quanto pensavam. As paredes eram vermelhas e pretas e estavam amarrotadas de ursos de pelúcia junto a instrumentos e discos antigos, o teto era cheio de luzes de neon vermelha e verde e dezenas de origamis penduravam do teto até a altura de suas cabeças. O chão era coberto por um carpete preto e todo o ambiente dava um ar meio grogue do tipo que se parecia fora da realidade ou algo assim.

Hinata ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Esse é tipo de lugar que você freqüenta? – Ela e Sakura olharam de forma suspeita para Gai que riu sem graça e foi até o balcão dando batidas neste para chamar atenção de quem quer que estivesse lá dentro. Depois do balcão haviam mais prateleiras de discos e um balcão de piercings e uma porta que também tinha um pano roxo cobrindo a entrada e ela era contornada por neon vermelho.

_Sim? – Uma mulher saiu da porta. Ela usava um vestido preto, os cabelos eram roxos na altura dos ombros e havia uma flor de origami no seu cabelo e também tinha um piercing.

_Konan, eu te trouxe Sakura e Hinata! – Gai empurrou as duas garotas mais para frente do balcão enquanto Konan parecia avaliá-las.

_Somos algum tipo de oferenda? – Hinata sussurrou para Sakura enquanto Konan pedia um tempo com a mão e entrava de novo na sala desaparecendo.

_Não, eu acho. – Quando a Haruno se virou para trás para perguntar o que estava acontecendo para Gai, surpresa. O professor de luta havia simplesmente desaparecido. – Cadê ele? – Sakura começou a andar pela loja olhando debaixo das prateleiras a procura de um cara com um macacão verde enquanto Hinata ficava batendo os dedos.

_Certo meninas, estão prontas? – Konan voltou com um tipo de pano preto e vermelho nas mãos.

Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Am... Prontas pra quê? – Hinata também tinha a mesma curiosidade, afinal, será que era demais alguém explicar logo que pegadinha tava acontecendo ali? Konan sorriu e fez sinal para que elas a acompanhassem, e as três entraram pela porta atrás do balcão.

_Uau... – Foi à única coisa que ambas conseguiram dizer. Estavam em uma espécie de sala. Era enorme, o piso ainda era de carpete preto, mas as paredes eram brancas com alguns detalhes vermelho e roxo, havia um grande sofá preto de couro em forma de U de frente para uma TV 50 polegadas. Atrás do sofá toda a parede era enfeitada com discos de bandas de rock e guitarras clássicas como a Lespaul ou a SG. Do lado esquerdo havia um balcão de mármore que parecia dar para uma cozinha bem equipada e na parede da frente uma escada branca em espiral cheia de pisca-piscas vermelhos além de um piano e o jogo _Morte Aos Zumbis III_ e perto da porta haviam dois pufes roxos ao lado de um armário cheio de revistas e alguns matérias de pintura.

_Essa é...

_Minha casa? – Konan interrompeu a Haruno que assentiu. – É, eu moro aqui com mais dois garotos, mas eles estão em viajem só voltam daqui a dois dias. – Nem Sakura e nem Hinata responderam, o lugar parecia o paraíso para ambas, e pelo que Hinata pode notar não haviam janelas e mesmo assim o ambiente era tão iluminado que parecia que estavam no ultimo andar de um prédio bem alto.

_Como é tão claro?

_E fresco? – Sakura completou.

_Luzes fluorescente de neon. – Konan apontou para o teto branco onde as fortes luzes brancas formavam o desenho de uma flor de lótus por todo o cômodo. – E um ar-condicionado potente! – Na parede da cozinha, perto do teto havia um sofisticado ar condicionado preto que era o responsável por tornar aquele lugar fechado um ambiente tão agradável. – Querem ver o segundo andar?

Claro que as garotas ainda não faziam idéia do por que de estarem ali ou o por que de uma pessoa morar em um shopping e estar mostrando a casa como se fossem amigas de infância, mas sem perceber ambas assentiram e seguiram Konan rumo ao segundo andar da casa.

O andar de cima era ainda mais impressionante que o primeiro, era todo um cômodo também. As paredes eram brancas e a do fundo onde estavam às três camas era preta com desenhos aparentemente fluorescentes, as camas eram de solteiro e eram separadas por criados mudos onde cada uma tinha uma coisa, a primeira que era a de Konan obviamente era branca e roxa e tinha vários origamis pendurados do teto um abajur e um caderno de desenho, na segunda o criado mudo e a cama estavam lotados de CDs das mais diferentes bandas e o terceiro tinha algumas revistas de piercings e um baixo azul em cima da cama.

Do lado esquerdo haviam duas portas que deviam ser armário e banheiro, no canto havia ainda uma mesa de escritório com um notebook ligado em cima e vários equipamentos de pintura, além de mais prateleiras com ursinhos bizarros e alguns pôsteres do _Metallica AC/DC _e _Nirvana, _outro ar-condicionado no teto e mais três pufes roxos perto da escada.

_Eu quero que você decore a minha casa... – Hinata murmurou.

_Quem sabe? – Konan riu descendo de volta para o primeiro andar, Sakura e Hinata se sentaram nos bancos pretos que davam para a bancada enquanto Konan abria a geladeira da cozinha e tirava um sorvete de chocolate e três colheres e se sentava de frente para as duas oferecendo o sorvete.

_Mas Konan, por que a gente ta aqui? – Sakura perguntou colocando uma colherada da deliciosa mistura de cacau e leite na boca.

_É. E como você pode morar dentro de um shopping? – Hinata completou.

_Am isso é fácil, na verdade foi obra do Nagato, eu não sei exatamente, mas foi um acordo dele com a Tsunade para morarmos aqui em troca dos nossos serviços. – Hinata ergueu uma sobrancelha.

_Que serviços?

_Você não mata pessoas não ne? – Sakura se inclinou na mesa olhando para Konan com os olhos arregalados. Houve três segundos de silêncio até Hinata fazer uma careta para Sakura e Konan começar a rir tirando a colher da boca e fazendo que não com a mesma.

_Não, a verba para a construção do shopping, grande parte foi nossa. – Sakura suspirou aliviada colocando a mão no peito enquanto Hinata a olhava de um jeito estranho. – Mas isso não importa. Gai trouxe vocês aqui por que precisam de ajuda com sua banda não é? – As duas piscaram.

Sakura estreitou os olhos. – Então, você lê mentes? – Ela apontou sua colher para Konan que ficou olhando confusa e sorridente ao mesmo tempo.

_Sakura, não acho que ela leia mentes... – Hinata murmurou.

_Você que pensa Hinata, já conheci muitos _médiuns _ta, e alguns deles podem sim ler mentes! – Konan sorriu de canto pegando mais sorvete.

_Então você assiste muita TV?

_Adoro! – Hinata bateu a mão na testa.

_Céus... – Murmurou. – Podemos focar no assunto aqui? A banda, sim e daí? – Hinata finalmente chamou a atenção das duas malucas que começavam já a falar coisas sem sentido algum. Konan e Sakura assentiram então calando a boca. -Como sabe que precisamos de ajuda?

Konan revirou os olhos. – Se vocês vieram é por que precisam. É o seguinte eu e meus amigos, que não estão aqui, somos peritos nisso, se vem alguém aqui é por que precisa de ajuda na música, fomos nós quem treinamos a _Akatsuki _e olha só! – Sakura soltou um assovio recebendo uma piscadela de Konan. – Isso ai.

_Então você pode nos transformar em... Estrelas? – A Hyuuga ergueu uma sobrancelha.

_Claro, mas já vou avisando o treinamento é sério e não pode desistir. Vocês querem ser tornar as melhores? – As duas se entreolharam e sorriram se virando novamente para a mulher que tinha um sorriso quase psicótico no rosto.

_SIM!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aê eu vou ficar com o sofá! – Naruto berrou, mas logo um sapato de salto alto branco acerta sua testa fazendo-o cair no chão e quase ter um coagulo na cabeça e morrer, mais ou menos isso.

_O sofá já é meu Naruto! – Ino gritou com o outro sapato na mão. – Procura outra coisa! – Sasuke riscou a folha que estava na sua mão e a amassou atirando no lixo e errando. Depois de xingar alguns palavrões ele se levantou e jogou a folha fora pegando outra e refazendo as anotações.

_Calma ai! – Ele gritou chamando a atenção de todos. – Eu fico com a sala de jogos...

_Isso não é justo! – Naruto e Kiba gritaram ao mesmo tempo quando o sapato do Uchiha acertou a cara dos dois de uma vez só.

_Problema de vocês! – Ele gritou. – A sala de jogos é minha, o sofá é da Ino e as guitarras são do Gaara. – O ruivo para dar ênfase tocou um acorde bem alto na guitarra preta que estava na vitrine. – Os baixos e os demais instrumentos de corda são do Neji. – O Hyuuga assentiu tocando uma rápida palha com um violino. – A coleção de discos do _Pink Floyd _da Sakura agora é do Kiba. – O moreno e Akamaru gritaram/latiram em comemoração. – O novo celular e a câmera da Sakura são da Temari. – A loira sorriu já com ambos os aparelhos na mão. – E você Naruto? – O loiro coçou a cabeça.

_Ah vocês não deixaram nada pra mim... – Naruto fez bico olhando em volta, ele queria mesmo era a sala de jogos da Sakura, mas Sasuke falara primeiro e já estava com as chaves do lugar e como Gaara pegara as guitarras ele tentara o sofá que por um acaso já era de Ino. Ele olhou em volta. – Hm... Quero a bateria. – Sasuke anotou no papel.

_Algo mais? – O Uzumaki coçou o queixo.

_A guitarra favorita da Sakura! – De repente todos que estavam ali olharam feio para Naruto. – Que foi?

_Naruto é a guitarra que ela mais ama, vai que ela resolve assombrar quem ficar com ela? É melhor enterrar a guitarra com ela isso sim! – Ino respondeu.

_Ah droga, pode ser só a bateria então! – Naruto cruzou os braços já derrotado. Sasuke pulou então de cima do balcão de revisou toda a lista de divisão de bens da Sakura.

_É, amanhã já podemos levar todos os bens dela que agora são nossos por direito. – O moreno falou assinando no final da folha de caderno, como se aquilo fosse algum tipo de testamento improvisado.

Neji guardou seu novo violino. – Aê, cadê a Tenten? – Ino fez sinal para que ele esperasse e tirando seu celular rosa do bolso começou a digitar alguma coisa numa velocidade sônica. Já eram sete da noite e pelo horário a academia já estava fechada a meia hora e geralmente a morena passava para dar um tchau para todos que geralmente iam para a Sound Music da agora _falecida _Sakura (morta sem provas na loja no shopping, segundo Sasuke).

_Ela teve que voltar correndo pra casa por que uma parente dela esta lá e a mão pediu que ela não demorasse aqui. – Ino disse lendo a mensagem no seu celular.

Naruto se aproximou do Hyuuga e da loira. – Que parente? – Ino deu de ombros e foi se juntar a Gaara que já se despedia de todos. – Aê Neji, e a Hinata, tudo bem ela morrer assim? – O moreno não respondeu de primeira, mas depois de alguns instantes seus olhos foram se arregalando levemente.

_Ai meu Deus! O que é que eu vou falar pro meu tio?! – Neji agarrou os próprios cabelos. – Ele vai me matar! Temos que trazer ela de volta! – E sem mais nem menos ele agarrou Naruto pela gola da camisa e saiu o puxando pelos corredores do shopping quase esbarrando em uma ruiva que ao colocar os olhos em Neji saiu do caminho o mais rápido possível.

_Que foi Karin? – Jyuugo se aproximou da ruiva que olhava desconfiada para trás onde Neji arrastava desesperado Naruto.

_Nada. – Karin murmurou, seguiu andando até por acaso olhar para uma loja à esquerda e através do vidro da vitrine viu o seu moreno de mais cedo, ele estava conversando algo com uma loira que segurava um celular e uma câmera e estranhamente ele tinha só um dos sapatos nos pés, mas segundo Karin não ficara nenhum pouco menos perfeito. – Vamos aqui. – Ela entrou na loja.

_Ah que saco, a Karin não ia embora? – Suigentsu bufou recebendo um sorriso fraco de Jyuugo que obviamente também já estava cansado de carregar sacolas para a ruiva o dia todo.

_Boa noite... Sasuke? – Ela podia ser patricinha e um pouco folgada e até oportunista, mas se tinha algo em que Karin era boa era atuar. E fingindo total surpresa em encontrar Sasuke ali dentro ela foi até o moreno. Temari se virou para trás encontrando um sorriso psicótico no rosto de Karin e mais atrás na porta da loja um conhecido.

_Suigentsu? – O garoto sorriu um sorriso largo e caminhou até a loira que o olhava um tanto desconfiada. – Sai da cadeia? – Ele deu de ombros com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto.

_Eu nem devia ter entrado. – Claro que aquilo não colava com ninguém. Não demorou muito para Jyuugo ter se enturmado com Akamaru e Kiba apesar do ruivo achar Kiba um tanto "hiperativo" demais, talvez fosse cafeína vá saber. Temari ficara conversando assuntos bem estranhos com Suigentsu como se serem considerados delinqüentes juvenis fosse algo para se orgulhar (talvez seja, ou não) e Karin conversava (ou pelo menos tentava) com Sasuke tentando achar algo que ambos tivessem em comum.

Karin se inclinou um pouco mais na direção de Sasuke. – Gosta de que tipo de esportes? – Ela piscou os olhos numa tentativa de charme, mas antes que Sasuke pudesse responder seu celular tocou no toque que ele sabia ser o de Sakura, então aquilo só podia querer dizer uma coisa: A Haruno agora era um fantasma e iria assombrá-lo por pegar sua sala de jogos.

_A-Alô?

_COMO ASSIM VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO A DIVISÃO DOS _MEUS _BENS?! – Como Sakura gritara bem baixo, todos na loja puderam ouvir os berros da rosada pelo telefone de Sasuke que sorriu nervoso e pediu licença para Karin se trancando na sala de jogos no fundo da loja.

_Sakura, você ta morta do que ta reclamando? – Aparentemente aquilo pegara a rosada de surpresa já que ela não gritou _imediatamente._

___EU NÃO ESTOU MORTA ANIMAL! – E de novo se Sasuke não tivesse afastado o celular do ouvido teria ficado surdo. – E a Hinata também não, nós estamos na casa da Konan aqui no shopping. – O Uchiha ergueu uma sobrancelha.

_Okay não esta morta, mas no mínimo bateu a cabeça, não existe casa dentro do shopping. – Ele pode ouvir Sakura bufar e seguida falar alguma coisa para alguém que riu e disse algo antes da Haruno voltar à linha. – Quem eram seus amiguinhos imaginários? – Sasuke perguntou em tom de deboche.

_Pode tirar a Bonnye do meio disso. – Sakura bufou. – Faz o seguinte, fecha a loja pra mim e me encontra no primeiro andar no começo do corredor da Academia pode ser?

Sasuke pensou por algum momento. – Tem certeza que não ta morta? – Ele teve eu segurar a risada para fingir que ainda desconfiava de verdade da rosada para que Sakura ficasse irritada. E depois que muitos palavrões contra o Uchiha ele fechou o combinado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Que bom que não morreu. – Ele sorriu de canto.

_Que bom que vocês esperaram pela confirmação da minha morte antes de irem roubando minhas coisas. – Ela respondeu no mesmo tom de deboche caminhando junto com Sasuke rumo a loja da Konan onde os outros estavam, era um caminho curto, mas mesmo assim conversaram durante todo ele e discutiram também já que Sasuke não queria entrar e depois de uma ameaça de morte por parte de Sakura ele entrou.

_MORRE ZUMBI!

O moreno olhou para Sakura. – Que isso? – A rosada sorriu passando pela entrada roxa sendo seguida por Sasuke, já esperava que o queixo do moreno fosse ao chão ao ver a luxuosa casa de Konan e ainda por cima Naruto Neji e Hinata jogando Morte Aos Zumbis III.

_Nossa... EU VOU JOGAR! – Ele saiu como um louco pegando a quarta arma do jogo e se juntando a gritaria do grupo, Sakura foi para a bancada junto a Konan que toma um chá de ervas esquisito que tinha cheiro de veneno.

_Seus amigos são bem...

_Estranhos? – Sakura perguntou.

Konan riu. – Eu ia dizer animados, mas isso também. Então já contou para eles sobre o treinamento de vocês e o nome da banda? – A Haruno fez que não tomando um ultimo gole da sua Pepsi.

_Vou esperar estarem todos pra decidir se vai ser esse mesmo. – Konan riu.

_É claro que vai. – E de repente seu olhar se tornou sombrio e ela olhou de forma extremamente assustadora para Sakura. – É sério. – Sakura assentiu num misto de susto e admiração pela pessoa bipolar que era Konan

_NARUTO ABAIXA!

_DROGA NEJI NUM SABE JOGAR NÃO?

_HINATA POR QUE FEZ ISSO?

_EU MANDEI VOCÊ ABAIXAR!

_DOBE CALA A BOCA E ATIRA DROGA!

_CALA A BOCA TEME!

_CALEM A BOCA OS DOIS!

_AÊ MINHA ARMA QUEBROU E AGORA?

_TA DESCARREGADA MULA, É SÓ RECARREGAR!

_E COMO FAZ ISSO? O ZUMBI VAI ME COMER!

_NEJI TU É BURRO? NUNCA JOGOU ISSO NÃO?

_HITANA NÃO ME OFENDA! E NÃO NUNCA JOGUEI!

_CORRE MANOLO TÃO ATRÁS DE VOCÊ!

_CORRER PRA ONDE?

_RECARREGA A ARMA!

_COMO? DROGA ESSES BICHOS BROTAM DO CHÃO?

_TEME AJUDA AQUI!

_DÁ NÃO TO SALVANDO A MULA HYUUGA AQUI!

_EI!

_CARACA HINATA QUE VOCÊ FEZ?

_NÃO TENHO IDEIA! NEJI RECARREGA LOGO A DROGA DA ARMA!

_ODEIO ESSE JOGO!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tenten o volume não quer aumentar!

_Tem certeza que é o controle certo vovó?

_É claro que sim sua mal educada, vem já aqui e concerta a TV! – Tenten bufou soltando a faca que usava para cortar os tomates e foi para a sala onde sua avó aumentava o volume da TV com o controle remoto do DVD. A morena bufou pegando o controle certo e aumentando o volume que já estava fazendo a casa tremer.

_Agora ta bom? – Tenten perguntou, mas não obteve resposta de sua avó.

_Pode deixar Tenten eu já concertei! – A velha gritou soltando o controle do DVD ainda com os olhos vidrados na TV e com a neta bem atrás de si. Tenten revirou os olhos mais uma vez e voltou para a cozinha para terminar de preparar os legumes, enquanto sua mãe ia no mercado comprar o tempero que havia acabado, mas que Tenten já achara, e é claro que fora só uma desculpa da sua mãe para se livrar da sogra surda.

Seu celular vibrou no bolso e depois de tapar a panela ela leu a mensagem de Ino perguntando onde estava, respondeu brevemente e quando ia já guardar o celular sua avó aparece na porta da cozinha.

_Vocês jovens de hoje não largam esses aparelhos para nada mais, só sabem ficar nisso o dia inteiro, nem vivem mais... – A velha continuou murmurando mais coisas das quais Tenten tentava ignorar enquanto continuava cozinhando, mas o falatório de sua avó e o volume extremamente alto da TV no jornal já estavam fritando seus miolos. - ...Não vai demorar não, e logo vocês vão virar dependentes e terão os cérebros controlados, você vai ver.

Ela se virou com um sorriso forçado para a avó. – A senhora quer um pouco de café? – A velha parou de falar e assentiu.

_Claro, eu já te pedi isso umas dez vezes! Finalmente.

_Mãe, você me paga. – A morena murmurou enquanto colocava um pouco do café forte da sua mãe numa xícara para a avó que decidira ficar na cozinha agora. – A senhora não vai ver mais TV não?

A velhinha fez que não. – Estou escutando daqui. – Tenten duvidava muito que ela estivesse realmente ouvindo o noticiário da cozinha, mas era preferível não discutir com a velha e terminar logo de preparar o jantar.

Seria uma longa semana de visita.

**Continua...**

* * *

_Então minna? Gostaram do capitulo?_

_Notaram a preocupação do pessoal com a Sakura e a Hinata né? HAHA"_

**::**

_Reviews sempre muito bem-vindas!_

_Sugestões e criticas (construtivas por favor) também muito bem vindas!_

* * *

**IMPORTANTE**

_Amores de mi vida tenho um pedido a vocês!_

_O nome da banda da Hinata..._

_Vocês é quem vão escolher um nome, de preferência que tenha a ver com Naruto, mas isso é vocês que escolhem okay?_

_Espero idéias! ^^_

* * *

_Vou indo então, beijos!_

_Já ne_


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto não me pertence

**.**

**Sound Music **

**.**

Capitulo 5 – **Skater Boy**

Quando Hinata entrou na Sound Music esperava encontrar Sakura pelo menos sentada no sofá sem fazer nada ou até discutindo com Sasuke, talvez até tivesse discutindo com o moreno, só que por celular.

_Ta brincando? – Ela disse. – Não. Não. Pai eu não posso cuidar disso, você precisa voltar e dar um jeito o problema é seu! – Hinata se sentou na poltrona sem que Sakura percebesse e ficou quieta sem saber se dizia um oi ou só ficava no seu canto enquanto Sakura dava alguma bronca no pai dela. – Okay, não interessa! – Ela gritou. – Você tem uma semana, ou melhor hoje é terça então você tem até domingo. – E sem esperar por alguma resposta ela desligou o celular só então notando Hinata. – Ah, oi Hinata.

A morena sorriu sem graça. – Oi Sakura, atrapalhei? – A Haruno fez que não.

_Só meu pai desmiolado querendo que eu cuide da vida dele. – Ela abanou as mãos em descaso. – Mas e então, treinou muito ontem? – Hinata sorriu enquanto Sakura se sentava noutra cadeira perto de si. Ficar a noite acordada fazia parte do treinamento de Konan e mesmo que isso tenha lhe rendido uma olheira difícil de esconder valera muito apena!

_Sim! É incrível Sakura, é bom ensaiar sozinha tipo, num horário diferente e tentando coisas novas! Eu me sinto uma _Martha Argerich*_! – Sakura riu.

_Sério? Eu to me sentindo mais uma Slash! – Ela pegou um óculos escuro que fazia par com uma guitarra estilo gótico e colocou no rosto mostrando a língua e fazendo uma pose de roqueira fazendo Hinata rir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I _don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_! – Sakura cantou parando com a guitarra e recomeçando o toque logo em seguida num ritmo acelerado e divertido e repetindo o processo de novo. - _You're living in the past it's a new generation! _– Os dedos da rosada quase flutuavam segurando a palheta do AC\DC tocando as cordas da sua Gibson SG com perfeição, Sakura prestava atenção na guitarra e nas notas rápidas por isso não tinha como ver os rostos de Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara e Lee sorrindo, cada um ao seu modo é claro, Hinata sorria impressionada com a habilidade de Sakura na guitarra e com a sua voz, já Naruto tinha o mesmo rosto de admiração só que com um sorriso três vezes maior assim como Lee, já Gaara e Sasuke tinham sorrisos pequenos e expressões de aprovação nos rostos e olha que Sakura não estava nem na metade da música ainda!

Todos continuavam absolutamente calados somente ouvindo a música tocada pela guitarra de Sakura, foi pelo treinamento de Konan que a Haruno conseguiu do dia para a noite melhorar tanto com notas rápidas e no seu entrosamento com sua guitarra, na verdade dentre todas as guitarras de longe a favorita de Sakura é a SG, talvez por que fora da sua mãe ou pelo seu som já que a acústica da SG além de parecida com a da Lespaul por serem "irmãs" é impressionante, mas Sakura não tocava sem ela, agradecia a Gibson Guitar Corporation por ter fabricado a _sua _guitarra já no começo dos anos 60.

Depois de ter passado a noite inteira _conhecendo sua guitarra _como dissera Konan à idéia da música veio e a as idéias simplesmente invadiram a mente de Sakura com uma facilidade incrível. Fora a melhor música que já comporá e também a que veio mais fácil, era estranho o modo como Konan ensinava ela a tocar, mas muito eficaz, talvez o lance de "conhecer seu instrumento" seja mesmo verdade e importante, quem sabe não fora a sua guitarra que havia composto a música e ela simplesmente escrito? Só o que precisou foi ouvir sua guitarra e não usá-la para falar. É Konan era maluca, e estava deixando ela e Hinata malucas também, mas se isso era ser maluca Sakura estava muito feliz por fazer parte do time.

Diferente de Sakura que passara a noite em claro com sua guitarra, Hinata passara a noite com seu piano. Ela sabia tocar outros instrumentos também, mas Konan disse que deveria ser o seu favorito, um que você realmente sentia que nasceu para tocar, o de Hinata era o piano. E não, ela não compôs nenhuma música, mas também nunca tocou seu instrumento tão bem quanto na noite em que não esperava tocar absolutamente nada. Hinata também não entendia a filosofia por trás de tudo aquilo, mas sabia que dava certo, assim como Sakura mostrava que dera certo enquanto tocava a música que comporá, Hinata já prestava mais atenção na letra e nos tons de voz, não era seu estilo, mas sem dúvida nenhuma queria abraçar Sakura e gritar que ela era um gênio.

_An' I don't give a damn Bout my bad reputation! – Sakura cantou o restante da música encerrando com a guitarra no estilo das bandas de rock do século passado e só quando parou e tirou os dedos e a palheta da sua SG que olhou os rostos dos seus amigos ficando levemente corada com todas as atenções voltadas para si. Houve um momento de silêncio, e já no segundo seguinte Naruto e Lee gritaram que Sakura era a melhor sendo seguidos por Hinata que sorria e elogiava Sakura e depois Gaara e Sasuke que aprovavam totalmente a música composta, só precisariam agora dela com todos os instrumentos e um pouco de prática e o festival de música do shopping já era deles!

_Sakura-chan você é a melhor compositora do mundo! Espera só até Gai-sensei souber que ele conseguiu reativar seu fogo da juventude! – Lee gritou com os braços para cima, ou ele tinha algum bicho dentro das calças ou havia algo de errado com sua cueca mesmo, já que ele estava fazendo uma dança esquisita demais que foi interrompida por uma livrada na cabeça de Hinata que o olhou reprovadora.

_Menos Lee, também não precisa gritar ne! – Claro que a livrada havia sido fraca, só pra chamar a atenção do garoto que parecia ter dez mil volts correndo por cada osso por segundo, por que sinceramente Lee devia ter algum distúrbio de hiperatividade bem pior do que o de Naruto para ignorar o que Hinata disse e ainda gritar no seu ouvido sorrindo.

_MAS A SAKURA-CHAN É A MELHOR DE TOD- Felizmente Lee não pode completar a sua frase extremamente gritante e alta por que Hinata o atirara pra fora da loja e nesse momento ou ele havia sido milagrosamente salvo da queda do segundo pro terceiro andar ou estava morto. Todos deram de ombros e voltaram a atenção para a agenda de Sakura com as cifras e letra da música.

_Então vamos começar agora? – Gaara perguntou já com uma copia da música nas mãos, já era quase hora do almoço e por incrível que fosse o movimento na Sound Music naquela manhã fora quase inexistente, claro que isso não devia ser bom, mas para Sakura era muito mais do que ótimo! Na loja haviam todos os instrumentos que eles fossem precisar e equipamentos, além da música já composta e com tudo okay segundo Gaara eles não podiam perder nenhum minuto e começar logo a se prepararem para serem os vencedores do festival, mas...

_Só tem um problema. – Sasuke murmurou chamando a atenção do grupo, Gaara lia a cifra da música encostado no balcão ao lado de Hinata que lia a letra da música enquanto Sakura estava do lado dela sentada sobre o balcão e a frente deles Sasuke e Naruto. – Não podemos tocar aqui no meio da loja. – Sim, tudo estava pronto, porém, tudo estava ali dentro da loja e montado logo atrás do balcão.

_Oh merda... – Gaara murmurou parecendo só então notar esse fato.

Sakura piscou e acabou que por algum motivo procurou Naruto com os olhos encontrando os olhos azuis do loiro já focalizados em si, Sasuke percebeu a atitude de ambos e sem perceber engoliu em seco, sabia o que aqueles olhares poderiam querer dizer e qualquer idéia criada com a colaboração de Sakura e Naruto seria loucura na certa, mas aparentemente nem Hinata ou Gaara haviam percebido o jeito psicótico dos seus amigos ali presentes que sorriam, só faltava a lâmpada na cabeça de ambos mesmo.

A primeira vez que Sasuke se lembrava de ter visto essa troca de olhares entre Sakura e Naruto foi na quarta série quando bolaram um plano para fugirem da escola e poderem ir no parque de diversões da cidade, fugir da escola foi a parte fácil o difícil foi dizer qual nos manes havia dito que era aquele o ônibus certo e que os levou para um lugar deserto no meio do nada onde só tinham avestruzes, onde inclusive durante todo o caminho da volta Naruto e Sasuke foram atormentados pelo animal enquanto Sakura ia na frente com os cabelos rosas presos em duas tranças o vestido vermelho sujo de terra e descalça com as sapatilhas brancas na mão e uma carranca bem pior do que as de Sasuke.

O pior foi que quando conseguiram voltar para casa, não só estavam imundos fedorentos e arranhados por um avestruz como também deram de cara com a policia na casa dos Uzumaki, já que era dos três a mais próxima. E depois de receberem um sermão da policia, da tia Kushima e do tio Minato e ainda dos seus pais, fora algumas palmadas, ficaram de castigo pelo resto do mês e proibidos de chegar perto de qualquer ônibus que não fosse o ônibus escolar e mesmo assim sob a vigilância dos pais que queriam ensinar uma lição para eles.

Hmm, e dois dias depois do fim do castigo Naruto convence Sakura e Sasuke a fugirem de casa para morarem da Florida, ou mais precisamente da Disney. Foram pegos seis horas depois numa avenida perguntando para uma velhinha se ela sabia o caminho para a Disney.

Sim, foi uma infância muito divertida.

_Ou... – Naruto se pronunciou chamando a atenção do grupo e desviando Sasuke de seu devaneio interno pelas memórias da sua infância.

Sakura desceu do balcão sorrindo. – Podemos tocar! – Não foi preciso dizer que ninguém além de Naruto entendeu ne? E o que era mais assustador em tudo era justamente isso, de todos o único a entender era o Naruto! Sim, era exatamente como quando os três ainda eram pirralhos, pensava Sasuke. Sakura rolou os olhos. – Ou podemos sim, quer dizer tocar aqui! Quando a Hinata tocou o piano chamou a atenção das pessoas que vieram pra cá ver, quem disse que vocês não podem tocar aqui?

_O Gaara. – Hinata murmurou mais para si, só que todos também ouviram e começaram a rir da cara de poucos amigos do Sabaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mãe vou dar uma saída okay? – Ino gritou, sua mãe murmurou algo como sim, ou não, a loira não ouviu direito, mas tirou o avental mesmo assim e saiu da floricultura no momento vazia. Acabara de receber uma mensagem de Gaara pedindo que fosse até a Sound Music, e qualquer desculpa para poder sair do seu balcão entediante valia, principalmente se o nome da desculpa era Sabaku Gaara.

Ino caminhou rumo ao lado norte do shopping perto das escadas onde era a loja de Sakura, viu Neji e Lee saírem correndo na direção oposta sem nem sequer percebê-la, mas não deu muita atenção para isso e seguiu em frente matutando na cabeça o que daria ao namorado de aniversario. A idéia era dar a ele a Gibson Lespaul preta que tinha na loja de Sakura, mas como um cara irritante havia tomado a guitarra dela a loira estava sem idéias e a quatro dias do aniversario do namorado, decidiu que iria conversar isso com Sakura e Temari depois para descobrir um novo presente para Gaara, além da festa surpresa que estava planejando, mas primeiro tinha que descobrir o que Gaara queria na Sound Music. Assim que chegou lá já pode ouvir barulhos de instrumentos e uma voz que ao que parecia ser a de Hinata se aquecendo. Mas para o que? Ino entrou vendo eles pela porta de vidro um tanto muito confusa.

_Am, que ta havendo? – Perguntou. Sasuke e Naruto instalavam os cabos das guitarras nos amplificadores, Hinata estava no balcão de frente para Sakura fazendo um aquecimento de voz com a ajuda da rosada enquanto Gaara arrumava os pratos de uma bateria mais atrás de Sasuke e Naruto, assim que ele viu a loira sorriu indo na sua direção.

_Oi linda. – Ino o deu um selinho ainda de cenho franzido.

_Oi, o que ta acontecendo aqui? Até parece que vai ter um show. – A loira brincou rindo levemente, mas parou assim que viu o sorriso sério de Gaara e aos poucos seus lábios se moveram em um "Oh" mudo. – Vai ter um show aqui. – Ela afirmou ao mesmo tempo em que pedia uma confirmação por parte do namorado e ele assentiu.

_Estranhamente a idéia foi do Naruto, e a Sakura claro achou uma boa idéia e por algum motivo depois do almoço a Sound Music vai exibir um pequeno show da banda _Edo Sharringan. _– Gaara explicou, Ino levantou uma sobrancelha por causa do nome da banda fazendo o ruivo revirar os olhos. – Foi coisa da Hinata e da Sakura. – Ino sorriu.

_Gostei, é diferente e estranho... A cara da banda! – Gaara decidiu encarar aquilo como um elogio e foi junto com Ino na direção de Sakura e Hinata que ainda faziam o aquecimento de voz, como se a pobre Hinata fosse tocar no Rock in Rio e não dentro de uma loja de instrumentos no shopping, claro que se Gaara pensasse em falar isso sabia que Sakura o estrangularia até a morte e depois esconderia o corpo com a ajuda de Kankurou e Temari, por isso optou por ficar em silêncio mesmo até que a Hyuuga e a Haruno os desse o ar da graça.

_Então, por que me chamaram exatamente? – Ino perguntou sorrindo.

_Ino porquinha do meu coração. – Sakura sorriu. – Você é garota mais antenada que eu conheço e a melhor em espalhar uma boa nova, portanto queria que você divulgasse a apresentação dos meninos e da Hinata aqui depois do almoço, destacando por favor a Sound Music ta? – Ino colocou a mão no queixo pensativa por cerca de dois segundos e logo sorriu largamente pegando o celular rosa do bolso já preparando os dedos.

_O que vocês fariam sem mim hein? – Se gabou começando a digitar.

_Provavelmente mandaríamos o Lee. – Sakura brincou saindo de perto da loira em seguida antes que ganhasse um galo na cabeça por culpa de um salto 12cm.

Enquanto Ino fazia a "divulgação" vulgo fofoca da apresentação da banda o restante dos integrantes já iam para suas posições ensaiarem uma música, tecnicamente não haviam tocado nada ainda, e queriam começar com o básico, e músicas simples, é claro que isso foi até todos discordarem de Hinata e decidirem tocar primeiro a música _Celebrity Skin__*._

Por isso o aquecimento de voz com Sakura, Hinata gostava muito de rock, mas precisava preparar as cordas para tocar com a voz certa e Sakura aparentemente era boa e tinha as cordas vocais já voltadas para o rock, como Naruto disse antes de receber uma sandália preta de tiras da cabeça e ficar calado arrumando os equipamentos logo.

Depois de tudo pronto para um rápido ensaio Sasuke começou com a guitarra fazendo uma pausa para que Hinata entrasse com o vocal.

_Oh make me over! – A voz de Hinata soou no microfone sendo já seguida pela guitarra Lespaul de Sasuke e repetindo o processo novamente. - I'm all I wanna be. A walking study. In Demonology! – A guitarra se juntou as suas acompanhantes, a bateria de Gaara e o baixo de Naruto, fazendo a música num som mais alto e rápido enquanto Hinata iniciava o refrão tendo um apoio vocal dos garotos. - Hey, so glad you could make it… - O refrão era sem duvida a parte da música favorita de Sakura. Naruto deu pequenos pelinhos enquanto tocava e Gaara parecia concentrado na bateria ao fundo enquanto Hinata cantava bem para a um novo tom de voz enquanto Sasuke sorria tocando a sua guitarra favorita.

Sakura olhou para Ino ao seu lado que gravava o refrão com o celular e em seguida parecia anexá-la na mensagem. A Haruno sorriu olhando a amiga de canto, se Sakura era a compositora e empresária Ino tinha que fazer a publicidade. Continuaram com poucos erros e com um som bem agradável, até chegarem ao outro clímax da música que dava um novo início a repetição da guitarra que tem no começo e em seguida com a voz de Hinata e uma nota baixa de Sasuke a música terminava, sempre que Sakura a ouvia sentia um gostinho de quero mais quando Celebrity Skin terminava, e quando a Edo Sharringan encerou-a não foi diferente, Ino sorriu mostrando que estava do mesmo jeito.

_Uhuu! – A loira gritou com as mãos pra cima. – Meu namorado é incrível! – Gritou recebendo uma careta por parte de Sasuke Hinata e Naruto que também queriam um elogio. Ino rolou os olhos. – E a banda dele também dá pro gasto. – Ela balançou as mãos em tom de brincadeira fazendo Hinata sorrir e lhe mostrar a língua olhando em seguida para Sakura que até agora estava calada.

_Então Sakura? – Perguntou ansiosa.

_Ér, até que vocês não são _tão _ruins. – A rosada falou em tom falso com os olhos fechados enquanto Hinata ria e os outros sorriam contentes. – Ta bom, chega vamos pra próxima música!

_Qual? – Naruto e Sasuke perguntaram juntos se encarando em seguida e fazendo cara feia. Hinata riu.

_Hmm. – Sakura deu uma folheada na sua agenda em cima do balcão procurando por alguma citação de música legal, parou perto do meio do caderno sorrindo para o nome de uma música escrito no topo da folha em caneta vermelha de glitter. – Creio que todos conheçam _Skater Boy*_ ne? – Hinata sorriu, Sakura já sabia que ela gostava de Avril Lavigne e sabia que Naruto e Sasuke conheciam a letra já que já os viu tocando e como Gaara somente assentiu, a próxima música já estava escolhida.

_Certo. Vamos lá. – Sasuke e Gaara começavam a música com uma ótima sincronia entre a guitarra e a bateria. Ino sorriu olhando para Gaara em seguida dando uma piscadela arrancando um meio sorriso dele. Sakura a empurrou pelo ombro de leve sorrindo para a loira enquanto Hinata começava a cantar, dessa vez a voz era mais doce que caiu como uma luva para Hinata que devia treinar muito ao som de Avril Lavigne, ou _System Of a Donw_ já que a Hyuuga também adorava essa banda.

Dentre todas de Avril Lavigne aquela era uma das favoritas de Sakura por causa de Naruto e Sasuke. Foi no seu aniversario de quinze anos e os dois como surpresa interromperam o DJ no meio da festa e começaram a falar que tocariam uma música para alguém especial, mas que essa pessoa teria que subir ao palco, foi quando uma luz iluminou Sakura e vermelha igual a um tomate ela subiu ao palco onde Naruto a abraçou e Sasuke fez o mesmo a entregando o microfone com um pouco de insistência e em seguida eles começaram a tocar a música enquanto Sakura cantava, dentre todos esse foi o seu melhor aniversario concerteza, e também foi a partir daquele dia que ela começou a compor músicas mesmo que só como um hobbie, com a agenda que ganhara de presente de Naruto (dentre outras coisas) e a sua guitarra concertada, cortesia de Sasuke depois de Naruto tê-la quebrado.

O som do ultimo acorde da guitarra tirou Sakura de seus devaneios percebendo que a música já havia acabado.

_Ai, eu to com fome! – Naruto murmurou, todos o olharam com a cara de tédio, afinal qual era a novidade ali? Mas já era mesmo hora do almoço e todos também já começavam a ficar com fome.

_Hm, novidade. – Sasuke murmurou rolando os olhos colocando com cuidado sua guitarra no seu apoio enquanto Gaara saia de trás da bateria também.

_Então vamos comer alguma coisa e depois vocês se viram no show! – Sakura sorriu pegando um dos fones de Sasuke que ele já ia colocar no ouvido e colocando o seu direito passando o braço pelo moreno e sorriu com a maior cara de pau para o Uchiha. – Sasuke paga! – Todos gritaram e saíram correndo para a praça de alimentação ignorando os protestos e caretas de Sasuke, mas Sakura sabia que ele não se importava em pagar, desde que Naruto ficasse na faixa de dois pratos de ramém.

_Por que você nunca se oferece pra pagar hm? – Sasuke a encarou com o canto do olho enquanto selecionava uma música da sua playlist.

_Pra que se eu tenho um melhor amigo que paga pra mim? – Sasuke revirou os olhos sorrindo de canto com a cara de pau de Sakura e apertou o play guardando e celular de volta no bolso enquanto seguiam os seus amigos esfomeados sem perceber que uma ruiva estava passando sorridente, mas que deixou o sorriso morrer ao ver Sasuke sorrir para Sakura e ainda dividir o fone com ela e estarem de braços dados.

Karin colocou a mão no peito, a boca formava um "Oh" mudo. – Ele tem namorada? – Murmurou.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Martha Argerich **foi uma pianista muito talentosa e é uma idola para a Hinata na fic okay?

**Celebrity Skin **é uma música da banda Hole gosto muito e indico! XD

**Skater Boy **acho que lá já ta falando, mas pra quem não conhece é da Avril Lavigne, ótima também!

* * *

_Amores acabei de escrever esse capitulo e postei HAHA"_

_Espero que tenham gostado e comentem okay? Gosto de saber o que estão achando então_

_REVIEWS SEMPRE BEM-VINDAS!_

_._

_Obrigada as lindas que favoritaram e acompanham, e as minha amaditas reviews!_

_E o que vocês acharam do capitulo flores? Gostaram?_

_Ah, e o nome da banda é meio que uma mistura de duas dicas que me mandaram (obrigadu lindas!) _

_achei estranho mas legal, como diz a Ino XP_

_._

_Fico por aqui flores,_

_beijos da Lightning! ^^_

_._


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto não me pertence

**.**

**Sound Music **

**.**

Capitulo 5 – **A Amiga de Tenten**

Eram quatro horas da manhã. O quarto com paredes brancas e uma em verde com alguns pôsteres de atores de Hollywood estava bagunçado, mas em completo silêncio. A cama de casal estava com o grande edredom branco cobrindo a pessoa ali deitada até a cabeça, aparentemente a pessoa dormia calmamente feliz, até agora.

_TENTEEEEEEEEN! – O edredom da Mistashi voou para o alto assim que uma senhora de idade o puxava com força para cima assustando a pobre morena que com o susto rolou para a esquerda caindo no chão, por sorte em cima de uma pilha de roupas limpas, ou não.

_Vovó? – Tenten arregalou os olhos para a velha parada à sua frente batendo o pé direito continuamente no chão. Não fazia nem cinco dias completos que sua avó estava ali e Tenten já nem conseguia pensar. Sua mãe mal parava em casa e graças a isso as loucuras da sua avó montaram em cima de si, por sorte Gai lhe deu férias e quando ela pensava que as coisas começariam a ficarem um pouco boas sua avó inventava um chilique novo. Tenten se levantou ainda desajeitada e olhou no relógio do seu celular no criado mudo ao lado da cama. – Vó, são quatro da manhã, o que ta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou com a voz chorosa.

Quem visse Mistashi Tenten naquele estado só poderia ter duas reações, ou chorar de rir ou chorar de pena. Os cabelos estavam soltos e desgrenhados e a cara totalmente amassada com os olhos inchados, as roupas largas estavam amassadas e a voz embargada além das olheiras de baixo dos olhos. Sim, Mistashi Aya era uma mulher sem desconfiometro.

_Não seja boba, já devia estar de pé há muito tempo, te esperei mais você não levantava. – A voz de Aya era de autoridade, mas ao mesmo tempo de pirraça.

_A senhora não esta na sua casa vó, aqui ninguém acorda às quatro da manhã. – Tenten passou inutilmente os dedos pelos cabelos numa tentativa de arrumá-los um pouco, se não fosse uma lutadora controlada já teria dado um nocaute na sua avó sem nem mesmo perceber. Pelo menos assim a velha deixava alguém dormir.

Aya balançou as mãos em descaso. – Bobagem. Vocês da cidade são é muito preguiçosos. E preciso que você me leve no shopping, gostaria de comprar algumas lembranças pra quando voltar. – Os olhos de Tenten se iluminaram por um momento ao ouvir a palavra "shopping". Não que ela você viciada em compras nem nada do tipo, mas querendo ou não era lá que ela sempre estava pra trabalhar e ver seus amigos, eram raras as vezes em que ela não ia ao shopping e mesmo assim nunca passara de três dias, essa semana tinha sido informada sobre os acontecimentos por Ino e Neji, mas sentia falta de ver todos os seus amigos fazendo loucuras no shopping, drama talvez, afinal eles não estavam mortos e nem em outro país, mas de qualquer jeito a Mistashi se sentia assim.

Além de que não treinava a cinco dias, e ter a sua avó na casa gritando o tempo todo coisas banais e estranhas a faziam ter uma vontade constante de bater em alguma coisa pra descontrair.

_Então? – Aya ainda batia o pé.

Tenten sorriu fraco e se pós de pé. – O shopping só abre depois das nove, então temos que esperar _cinco horas_até podermos ir, mas já que estou acordada vou preparar o café. – Ela já ia para a porta quando sua vó interrompeu seus passos.

_Sua mãe já fez antes de sair. – Uma grande gota se formou na testa da morena, sua mãe era uma pessoa realmente incrível, conseguira sair de casa antes mesmo das quatro da manhã pra sabe-se lá onde só para evitar ter de passar o dia inteiro ao lado da sogra. Tenten se repreendeu mentalmente por não ter tido a mesma idéia e ter aceitado o convite de dormir na casa da Sakura no dia anterior, pelo menos lá elas poderiam jogar vídeo game conversar, fazer brigadeiro e ainda ficar acordada até tarde assistindo filmes de terror e dormir no sofá por medo de subir as escadas.

Bufou. – Hm, então por que me acordou tão cedo? – Foi só ai que ela percebeu a sacola branca na mão de sua avó. A velha tinha um sorriso sinistramente assustador nos lábios.

_Gosto de fazer isso pelas manhãs e resolvi te ensinar hoje. – Um arrepio subiu a espinha da Mistashi com a idéia do que poderia ser, Tenten já tinha uma idéia do que era e realmente não queria ter sido acordada antes mesmo do sol nascer para ficar cinco horas, repito, cinco horas! Sentada em um sofá com um rolo de lã do seu lado como aquelas velhas solitárias com trezentos gatos em casa. – Crochê!

Era oficial, não namoraria ninguém que tivesse uma sogra como sua avó, ou que tivesse uma sogra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_PORRA NARUTO SE VOCÊ DEIXAR OUTRO BOLO CAIR EU JURO QUE ARRANCO SEU JUNIOR! – Ino gritou de uma forma incrivelmente assustadora. A loira era brava, mas aqueles olhos azuis pareciam tão irados quanto os de Sakura.

O loiro tremeu com o olhar da loira para si e pegou a grande caixa com mais cuidado levando-a a mesa principal. – Desculpe Ino. – Ela não respondeu apenas fuzilou Naruto por mais alguns segundos e saiu em direção ao canto do salão onde um equipamento de DJ estava montado e Sakura estava atrás da mesa com um grande fone preto e vermelho nos ouvidos mexendo em alguma coisa no notebook conectado aos equipamentos.

Os demais garotos se encontravam espalhados pelo enorme salão da Academia. Sasuke e Kiba arrumavam o que era um palco e cuidavam dos equipamentos mais pesados, Hinata ajudava Naruto com a mesa do bolo já que aquele era o _terceiro _bolo que compravam por que o primeiro Naruto pegou errado e quando voltou já tinham levado o certo sabe-se lá pra onde, o segundo ele tropeçou num farelo no chão e deixou o bolo espatifar no chão então Hinata resolveu cuidar para que ele não estragasse outro e Ino arrancasse fora seu membro sem dó nem piedade. Temari cuidava da mesa de comes e bebes provavelmente batizando o ponche com alguma bebida alcoólica que deixaria todos ali com uma ressaca de uma semana. Lee e Shino faziam a decoração previamente escolhida por Ino, num estilo bem rock'n'roll para seu namorado.

Neji havia saído bem mais cedo para ajudar Tenten com alguma coisa, segundo Hinata, a avó da morena estava numa longa visita e não deixava Tenten ter muita sanidade nesse tempo não. A Hyuuga sorriu olhando para o bolo preto com o símbolo do Nirvana em cima com alguns outros pequenos detalhes nas bordas, alguns doces enfeitavam a mesa em volta do bolo e duas gigantes taças estavam cheias de balas fini estrategicamente colocadas de forma que desenhavam duas caveiras com caras de mal.

_Perfeito! – Hinata juntou as mãos perto do rosto sorridente. A mesa principal não podia ser definida em outras palavras. Naruto sorriu de orelha a orelha passando o braço pelos ombros de Hinata.

_Fico demais ne não Hinata?! – Ino apareceu atrás de ambos sorrindo ainda mais que o Uzumaki.

_Nossa, ficou perfeito, simplesmente divino Hinata, você arrasa! – Ino abraçou a Hyuuga com força e em seguida apertou a bochecha de Naruto que tinha um bico nos lábios. – Você também mandou bem senhor desastre. – Brincou fazendo Naruto sorrir.

O celular da loira começou a tocar uma música da Avril Lavigne piscando no visor o nome de Kankurou e uma carinha sorridente, Ino se afastou um pouco dos amigos saindo da academia e atendendo o celular. – Cunhadinho? – Kankurou bufou do outro lado da linha e resmungou alguma coisa que fez a loira fingir uma careta e revirar os olhos. – Certo, certo. Quase tudo prontinho, vou mandar a Sakura pro seu posto e encontro vocês em dez minutos okay? – Kankurou confirmou e desligou o telefone.

_Testudinha! – Ino gritou enquanto Sakura organizava alguns CDs já que a DJ da festa seria a Haruno.

_Hun?

_Terminou né? Kankurou vai trazer o Gaara e claro que ele vai passar na Sound Music, não podemos levantar suspeitas, então você tem que ir pra lá agora. – Sakura assentiu tirando os fones e fechando o notebook. – Aproposito a Tenten me mandou uma mensagem com algo sobre te encontrar na SM também. – Ino tinha o dedo indicador no queixo enquanto Sakura dava um pequeno sorriso só de lembrar da cara de Tenten quando sua avó a interrompeu no telefone dois dias atrás quando a convidara para passar a noite na sua casa. Tinha certeza, que Tenten queria ajuda com Aya e já tinha um bom plano em mente.

_Certo, to indo pra lá. – Sakura acenou e saiu correndo da academia. A festa surpresa de Gaara seria ali já que na Sound Music seria muito suspeito e Gai também já havia concordado em emprestar o lugar sem problema algum, por isso passaram a semana preparando a festa de Gaara como também organizando a recém formada banda Edo Sharringan e treinando musicas novas e performances. Por isso fora fácil distrair Gaara naquela tarde de sábado para preparem tudo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tenten chame a sua amiga, quero comprar uns casacos. – Neji lançou um olhar irritado para Aya que ainda parecia não ter percebido que ele era um homem e ainda para a infelicidade do Hyuuga Tenten ao invés de defende-lo ficava fazendo força para não rir da indignação do moreno.

_Aya, pela milionésima vez eu sou um homem. Um homem okay? – A velha piscou e passou reto por Neji saindo da loja como se nem sequer tivesse o visto bem na sua frente. Ela saiu da loja com algumas sacolas na mão e entrou na de frente que vendia utensílios de cozinha, sendo que já estavam em uma loja assim. Tenten começou a rir da carranca de Neji que lhe fez uma cara feia. – O que tem de errado com sua avó? – Tenten riu.

_É mais fácil dizer o que _não tem _de errado com ela. – A morena falou olhando a velha analisar algumas frigideiras, já havia comprado quatro em outras lojas. Talvez a coleção de frigideiras da vovó Aya fosse receber mais novas relíquias culinárias.

Neji bufou saindo da loja acompanhado na Mistashi bem no momento em que Hinata e Naruto os avistavam. Os dois chamaram os morenos que se viraram para a direita vendo a morena junto do Uzumaki. – Ohayo Tenten. Primo. – Hinata cumprimentou.

_Ohayo. – Neji e Tenten responderam juntos ainda sem entender o porquê de Hinata e Naruto tê-los chamado, a festa surpresa de Gaara só seria dali à uma hora e Sakura prometera despistar Aya a tempo para que ambos pudessem participar e Neji só estava acompanhando Tenten para não ter que trabalhar ajudando na decoração. – Então, o que foi?

_Sakura-chan disse que você já pode levar sua avó para a saída do shopping. – Naruto respondeu.

_Hn, mas o que ela vai fazer? – A Mistashi tinha uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas um pouco desconfiada da distração que Sakura arranjara. Ela podia ser uma de suas melhores amigas e ser de extrema confiança, mas Sakura também era narcisista e bem demoníaca, vai saber o que podia fazer com sua avó. Mandava um dos amigos delinqüentes de Temari atacar a velha com uma frigideira atrás do shopping e depois "desovar" o corpo no rio para sumir com as provas, sua avó era irritante mas nem por isso devia morrer, afinal, o que diria para a sua mãe? E o seu avó, o que o velho faria se descobrisse? Melhor não.

Naruto deu de ombros. – Não sei. Mas a academia ta prontinha, Gaara esta com a Ino por ai e a Sakura, o teme e a Temari estão na Sound Music.

_Mas então o que a Sakura vai fazer com... – Neji a interrompeu.

_E daí Tenten? Bora sair daqui! Não agüento mais essa mulher me chamando de "a amiga da Tenten"! – Neji falou em um tom desesperado enquanto encarava Tenten e tinha dois olhos levemente arregalados e curiosos de Naruto e Hinata sobre si.

_Amiga? Com "A"? – Hinata perguntou segurando um sorriso.

_Dá um tempo Hinata. – Neji fez uma careta olhando em seguida para a Mistashi que ponderava se deixava ou não sua avó nas mãos dos planos da sua amiga mais narcisista. – Então Tenten?

_Okay. Em dez minutos levo ela lá e vou pra SM. – Neji levantou as mãos para o alto feliz enquanto Naruto ria da ridicularidade do moreno.

Já um pouco longe deles uma ruiva observava os quatro jovens conversando atenta. Ela ajeitou os óculos e deixou um sorriso presunçoso brincar nos seus lábios passando por eles sem ser notada e seguindo para o terceiro andar rumo ao playground onde encontraria seu meio amigo Suigetsu provavelmente jogando algum jogo masoquista ou GTA mesmo e Juugo provavelmente tentando pegar algum ursinho naquelas malditas maquinas de gancho.

Karin encontrou ambos do jeito que havia imaginado. Como sempre ambos eram óbvios demais. Suigetsu aparentemente matava algumas pessoas inocentes com seu GTA ganhando algumas estrelinhas policiais atrás de si, a ruiva podia ouvir os gemidos irritados de Juugo por perder outro ursinho em sua reta final, ele era viciado naquelas coisas, mesmo que quase nunca ganhasse.

_Suigetsu. – O moreno continuou com os olhos fixos na tela da TV, Karin realmente não via graça alguma em vídeo games.

_Hun?

_Aquela sua amiga loira... Hn, Temari né? – O moreno assentiu sem encará-la. – Então, o irmão dela faz aniversario hoje né? – Suigetsu assentiu de novo. – Por um acaso, ela te chamou pra festa? – Ele deu pausa no jogo e virou o rosto para encarar melhor a ruiva que tinha um sorriso de pura falsa inocência no rosto, infelizmente para Karin, ele a conhecia a tempo o suficiente para saber que obviamente ela queria alguma coisa, só restava saber aonde ela queria chegar com tudo aquilo.

_Certo. Então o que você quer? – Ela sorriu.

_Só quero que me leve. – Suigetsu ergueu uma sobrancelha surpreso. Desde que se lembrava Karin tirava saro de seus amigos e os chamava de delinqüentes e sempre dizia que jamais se aproximaria de pessoas estranhas como eram seus amigos, e agora ela queria sair com ele?

_Ta legal ruiva, pode falar, qual o seu interesse nessa festa? – Karin nem tentou disfarçar e fingir-se ofendida, sabia que Suigetsu não era bobo para cair no seu teatro.

_Sasuke Uchiha. – Respondeu somente.

Suigetsu se virou novamente para a tela da TV e deu play no jogo roubando um caro azul de um homem e correndo das viaturas policiais que o seguia em alta velocidade. Ele olhou rapidamente para Karin que ainda aguardava uma resposta parada ao seu lado.

_Okay, só não prometo te ajudar com nada. – Karin sorriu de orelha a orelha e deu um rápido abraço em Suigetsu antes de sair correndo atrás de uma roupa. – Ruiva estranha. – Murmurou antes de pular com o carro em um rio e sair mergulhando por ele para fugir das balas.

De uma coisa o moreno tinha certeza absoluta. Apartir daquele momento, aquela festa surpresa seria bem mais surpresa do que o planejado.

**Continua...**

* * *

_Amores da minha vida mil desculpas pela demora!_

_Sim, o capitulo esta atrasado, eu devia tê-lo postado junto com BHNS ou ontem, mas tipo, o dia foi tão corrido que nem tive tempo de termina-lo então só me restou o restinho da noite de hoje para isso. Pleash não se zanguem!_

_Para ser sincera não gostei muito desse capitulo, mas ele serve para o próximo onde vou trabalhar mais, então é necessário né_

_Flores, também não me lembro se respondi as reviews (como eu já disse ta muito corrido pra mim e minha cabeça nunca foi boa mesmo u.u) mas creio que sim, de qualquer forma muuuuuuuuuuuuuitissimo obrigada a vocês minhas divas inspiradoras!_

_Necessito de reviews para postar capitulos, afinal ajuda na criatividade e felicidade dessa humilde escritora._

_Então, COMENTEM okay?_

_Pessoal, tipo, prometo não atrasar o proximo capitulo, vou tentar me concentrar em escrever ao menos um pouco todo dia pra ver se sai alguma coisa que presta, e depois arrumo tudo pra deixar mara como vocês merecem!_

_Mas de novo, domo arigatou pelas divas que me acompanham! XD_

_Pessoal, agora vou-me escrever o proximo capitulo do BHNS e ver se consigo adiantar já o proximo daqui._

_Creio eu que semana que vem, já atualizo as duas fics okay? Mas não prometo nada! (antes que queiram me tacar uma pedra)_

_Well, vou nessa então né?_

_Beijos minhas lindas!_

_Ja ne!_


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto não me pertence

**.**

**Sound Music **

**.**

Capitulo 7 – **Aniversário (parte 1/2)**

_Ai que sono. – O moreno se levantou do sofá arrastando os pés na direção da mesinha onde seu celular estava, ele já havia recebido sete ou oito mensagens e como era um barulhinho bem irritante o moreno tinha que levantar para ou desligá-lo ou resolver logo isso e voltar a dormir no seu precioso dia de folga, pegou o aparelho de cima da mesa e constatou que eram sete.

Oito com a que acabara de chegar.

Shikamaru leu todas preguiçosamente e com muita preguiça respondeu já que todas as mensagens eram de uma única pessoa, seu amigo Choji, o convidava para uma festa mas obviamente o moreno preferia dormir. Choji por outro lado não ia deixar o Nara desistir assim tão fácil e depois de uma ligação e muita insistência por parte do Akimichi seu amigo cedeu então e concordou em ir para a festa e que em dez ou vinte minutos estaria no shopping, sem perguntando quem diabos faz uma festa de aniversário em um shopping?

Claro que ele não se preocupou em ser pontual e tomando um banho lento e vestindo o que tivesse a frente pegou as chaves da sua moto e foi, seu apartamento não ficava muito longe de lá só alguns minutinhos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Então, vocês vão mesmo cantar no festival não é? – Temari puxou assunto com Sasuke, Sakura estava nos fundos da loja falando com alguém pelo telefone e o silêncio que se instalou ali depois que a Haruno saiu. Era simplesmente torturante para a Sabaku, ela se perguntava como Sasuke conseguia ser tão calado e quieto e também como uma revista de automóveis poderia ser tão interessante?

_Hun. – Ele não tirou os olhos das páginas quando murmurou o que devia ser um sim. A loira bufou reencostando na bancada da loja, rezando para Ino e Gaara não demorarem. A festa na verdade era para ser na casa dos Sabaku mas como Gaara havia passado quase que o dia todo lá com Kankurou a festa deve de mudar de lugar, a casa de Sasuke não seria possível por que a área dos fundos estava em reforma e sua mãe não permitiria uma festa _ainda _quanto as casas dos demais amigos ou estavam cheias de parentes ou os pais deles simplesmente não deixariam, foi ai que Lee deve a idéia de fazer a festa na Academia, sim era diferente do jeito que Ino queria, porém, conseguir a autorização da diretora do shopping para isso não fora fácil. De algum modo Konan disse que seus amigos resolveriam isso, e depois de prometer para Sakura que ela não planejava dar uma de mafiosa pra cima de Tsunade, ela voltou com a permissão. Temari pensava como ela havia conseguido tal se nem quando Ino se ajoelhou diante da loira ela cedeu, então o que Konan havia feito? Nem Sakura ou Hinata sabiam.

Sasuke virou mais uma página da revista com os olhos vidrados nos detalhes, ou ele realmente estava muito interessado naquilo ou estava terrivelmente entediado demais pra conversar.

A loira começou a analisar o que ele vestia, de todos os garotos do grupo Sasuke era uma estranha mistura de elegância e desleixo. Ele usava uma calça jeans preta com um All Star simples cano baixo, uma camisa azul clara da Ecko por baixo de um moletom preto com capuz, ele parecia um skaitista as vezes, como agora, pensou. Ela mesma usava um short jeans por cima de uma meia calça rasgada com um sneaker preto de tachas, uma blusa de manga ¾ escrito "Tente de Novo" e uma caveira sorrindo ao fundo.

_Ah, então eles ainda não chegaram não? – Sakura apareceu por trás do balcão segurando o celular com 'cara de quem aprontou'. Sasuke murmurou o que devia ser um não, ou talvez ele estivesse engasgado, vai saber, ele só murmura! – Vou mandar uma mensagem pra Ino... – Ela deu alguns toques rápidos no celular e depois o colocou de volta no balcão. – Temari, você se lembra do guarda policial que tirou você e a porquinha da cela?

_Como eu ia esquecer? – Temari murmurou com uma careta azeda, pela primeira vez algo que não era a revista estava chamando a atenção de Sasuke, mas nenhuma das meninas pode perceber isso.

_Descobri que ele é amigo do Choji e vem hoje! Acredita? Mundo pequeno... – Temari disse alguma coisa em reposta que Sasuke não prestou atenção e interrompeu Sakura antes que ela pudesse retrucar.

_Meninas. – As duas se viraram para a porta da Sound Music aonde Ino chegara com Gaara e Kankurou, sendo que o último parecia suspeitamente arranhado de marcas ou de unhas bem afiadas ou de um gato, ou os dois.

_Testuda sabia que a Tenten estava te procurando? – Ino comentou abanando a mão casualmente enquanto Gaara e Kankurou se sentavam folgados no sofá, Sakura assentiu.

_Sei sim, já falei com ela na verdade... – A Haruno olhou com o canto do olho para Gaara. – Ela disse que éramos pra ir pra Academia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sabia que você pode deixar alguém temporariamente surdo se assoprar bem no ouvido da pessoa? – Naruto fez uma careta para os olhos esbugalhados de Lee a sua frente, a maioria dos convidados já havia chegado, inclusive Konan com os amigos de piercing mas é claro que não havia muito barulho e Naruto e Lee estavam do lado de fora vigiando a chegada do aniversariamente.

Nisso Lee tirou um apito de algum lugar e mostrou para Naruto dizendo que havia ganhado de Gai por algum motivo que envolvia uma corrida de três pernas e duas bolas gigantes, apesar de ambos estarem ali em "missão" Lee parecia mais interessado em provar a sua tese para o loiro que ergueu uma sobrancelha depois de muito tempo com Lee parado segurando o apito na sua frente.

_Sem essa Lee, mesmo que você assopre bem alto, não vai deixar alguém surdo só com isso. – As grossas sobrancelhas de Lee Rock se uniram.

Ele ficou de frente para Naruto. – Duvida? – Naruto fez bico assentindo.

Três segundos depois e o sobrancelhudo estava assoprando o apito bem no ouvido de Naruto realmente alto, claro que o Uzumaki agüentou até Lee parar já que esse era o combinado, depois coçou um pouco a orelha e olhou sorridente para Lee.

_Viu? Sem surdes! – Lee fez um bico irritado por que havia perdido, mas antes que ele pudesse tentar sua tese mais uma vez Tenten apareceu na porta da loja chamando o loiro. – Hun?

A Mistashi sorriu. – Me ajuda a arrumar o som, vê se vai ficar bom okay? – Ela colocou Naruto ao lado das caixas de som enquanto pegava o microfone e fazia alguns testes, depois de poucos minutos tudo estava okay, bom... Mais ou menos.

_AKAMARU NÃO! – Tenten nem teve tempo de ver antes que um vulto branco passasse por debaixo das suas pernas a derrubando e correndo para uma mesa com carne, ou algo que pelo menos cheirava assim. Quanto a Mistashi caiu deixou o microfone cair no chão provocando aquele estalo horrível em todas as caixas de som bem ao lado do Uzumaki. Naruto correu para ajudar a amiga enquanto Kiba passava por eles brigando com Akamaru por um filé que sabe-se lá de onde eles haviam arranjado.

_TENTEN VOCÊ ESTA BEM? – A moreno cobriu os ouvidos.

_Ai Naruto, por que ta gritando? – O loiro piscou não dizendo nada por alguns segundos antes de abrir a boca novamente.

_EU NÃO ENTENDI FALA MAIS ALTO! – Ela tapou os ouvidos de novo empurrando o loiro para fora da loja onde Lee estava.

_Fica ai! – Ela gritou perto do seu ouvido o largando lá ao lado de Lee que plantava bananeiras no meio do corredor vazio.

Não demorou muito tempo para Sakura e Ino apontarem no corredor com Gaara e o restante do grupo, imediatamente Lee parou seu exercício se pondo de pé enquanto Naruto também parecia localizar o grupo.

_LEE ELES CHEGARAM! AVISA O PESSOAL PRA FAZER SILÊNCIO PRA NA HORA QUE O GAARA CHEGAR... – Lee tapou a boca de Naruto que gritava a ponto de todo shopping escutar.

_Naruto ta doido? Ta gritando por quê?

_O QUE VOCÊ DISSE? – Lee tapou novamente sua boca o puxando para dentro da loja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Então Sakura você e o Sasuke... – A Haruno olhou Karin esperando que ela prosseguisse, mas por mais que a ruiva tentasse parecer casual estava escrito na testa dela que tinha um gigante interesse na questão, ela sorriu baixando um pouco o rosto tentando esconder a pequena expressão de revolta. – Vocês estão juntos, digo como...

_SURPRESA! – Karin foi interrompida por cerca de trinta pessoas gritando a mesma coisa já dentro da Academia totalmente decorada para uma festa, Gaara virou o rosto imediatamente para Ino encarando a namorada de forma suspeita enquanto os convidados vinham em sua direção lhe dar os parabéns e tals, foi ai que em cerca de um minuto Karin perdeu Sakura totalmente de vista.

_Ei Naruto, cadê a Tenten? – Sakura se aproximou do loiro que já tinha um ramém nas mãos e ao seu lado Choji analisava a mesa de salgados com um olhar bem critico, com um garoto preguiçoso atrás que Sakura tentava se lembrar do nome. O Uzumaki franziu o cenho.

_TUDO BEM SIM SAKURA-CHAN, APROPOSITO VOCÊ SABE CADÊ O TEME? – Sakura deu um passo para atrás encarando o amigo loiro como se perguntasse o por que dele estar gritando como _Chester _do nada, mas isso envolveria uma história bem surreal vindo de Naruto e Sakura realmente precisava falar com Tenten.

_Esquece... – Ela murmurou indo a caminho da mesa do bolo onde Hinata estava conversando com o primo, Konan a cumprimentou no meio do caminho e prometeu apresentar formalmente seus amigos mais tarde quando os encontrasse, assim como Sasuke passou por ela a procura de Naruto. – Ei Hina, sabe cadê a Tenten? - Hinata colocou a mão no queixo.

_Lembro do Neji com ela perto da mesa de doces. - Foi só Hinata dizer isso que Tenten apareceu bufando perto delas, perto do lugar onde Hinata citara Neji tinha a mão sobre o olho.

Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha olhando pra Tenten. - O que...

_Nada, esquece. - Antes que a Haruno pudesse voltar a falar seu celular tocou.

_Alô?

**Continua...**

* * *

_Amores da minha vida, mil desculpas!_

_Sério, sei que demorou muuuuito mas minha vida aqui tá uma doidera só! Tô sem tempo pra escrever_

_Pra quem esta esperando o capitulo de BHNS, vai demorar mais um pouquinho, mas trabalharei mais nele essa semana._

_Flores, na realidade não gostei desse capitulo, mas ele é importante para o que esta por vir, espero que tenham paciencia de esperar hehe_

_e uma aviso: **EU NÃO ABANDONAREI NENHUMA DE MINHAS FICS EM ANDAMENTO!**_

_Não se preocupem quanto a isso._

_Espero mesmo que vocês possam entender, e vou me esforçar pra agilizar as coias aqui pra vocês minhas gatas!_

_Beijos!_


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto não me pertence

**.**

**Sound Music**

**.**

Capitulo 8 – **Aniversário (parte 2/2)**

**(Velhinhas carregam sprays na bolsa)**

_Alô? - "Sakura, onde você esta?" Sakura demorou dois segundos para perceber de quem se tratava a voz do outro lado da linha. _Devia ter olhado quem era no visor. _Pensou. - Hun, pai? - No lado oeste do tatame onde os equipamentos de som estavam Kiba subia no palco junto com Naruto que gritava algo para o moreno enquanto ambos aumentavam o volume da música sendo aprovados por Ino e Choji, começara a tocar _Swedish House Mafia _num ritmo realmente empolgando puxando a maioria dos convidados para a pista de dança. - "Que barulheira é essa? Não esta em nenhuma boate não né?" - O tom de voz acusador do seu pai despertou Sakura da musica que invadia seus ouvidos, a rosada correu os olhos pelo salão e logo após ter encontrado o armário de equipamentos se enfiou dentro dele fechando a porta atrás de si.

Imediatamente o barulho da música foi abafado a quase nada, as paredes da Academia eram bem grossas e firmes assim como as portas (Gai conhece bem seus 'instrutores'). Sakura pôs de novo o celular no ouvido.

_É a Ino com a TV, sabe como é né pai. - Era riu nervosa. Quem visse Kentaro há primeira vista pensaria nele como um pai totalmente moderno, divertido e liberal (preguiçoso também), mas em relação a única filha o papo era outro, o patriarca Haruno passava de divertido e liberal para pai coruja totalmente, era incrível Sasuke e Naruto terem conseguido conviver todos esses anos tão próximos de Sakura. - "Hm... Okay." - Sakura soltou a respiração que prendia sem perceber. - "Nesse caso vem pra casa, voltei de viajem já to aqui!"

_Hein? - Os olhos verdes da rosada arregalaram. - Eu pedi pra você voltar logo, mas não quis dizer nesse instante. - Ela ouviu a risada do pai do outro lado da linha. "Querida, eu sou imprevisível." - Seu pai quase podia vê-la agora rolando os olhos. - "Se quiser ficar ai mais um pouco tudo bem, mas volte logo, quero abraçar minha rosinha!" - Ah pai para! - Kentaro riu e se despediu desligando o telefone.

Antes que Sakura pudesse guardar o celular a porta do armário foi aberta e algo quente apertou sua boca antes que ela pudesse gritar.

_Shhh! - Sasuke colocou o dedo indicador da outra mão na frente da boca enquanto tirava a mão da boca de Sakura, a rosada franziu o cenho para o amigo que fechara a porta ficando de frente para ela.

O armário de equipamentos não era grande, principalmente com todas as prateleiras amarotadas de equipamentos de luta e primeiros socorros, cabia no máximo quatro pessoas bem apertadas, ela e Sasuke tinham um espaço razoável entre eles.

_O que você tá fazendo aqui? - Sakura perguntou, Sasuke passou a mão pelo cabelo como sempre faz quando essa irritado e se sentou na parede dos fundos.

_Ia te fazer a mesma pergunta.

_Longa história, fala você primeiro. - Ela se sentou ao lado do moreno no chão ocupando o resto do espaço, ambos com os joelhos dobrados encarando o nada, Sasuke franziu o cenho por um instante e bufou antes de responder a amiga.

_Karin. - Ele abriu o olho esquerdo mirando Sakura ao seu lado com o cenho franzido, as vezes a Haruno o lembrava muito Naruto, mesmo Sakura sendo mais inteligente as vezes ela era tão lenta quando o loiro para lembrar de pessoas como Karin, por exemplo, a cara da sua amiga mostrava que ela não se lembrava de quem estavam falando. Sasuke rolou os olhos. - A ruiva. - Sakura murmurou um "Am". - Ela ta me perseguindo, não aguento isso! Garota chata. - Resmungou.

Sakura não conseguiu conter a risada, arrancando uma careta de Sasuke. - Como Naruto as chama? - Ela pôs o dedo indicador no queixo para logo depois estrala-lo. - Ah, Fangirls! Ela é uma fã Sasukito, logo ela vai começar a colecionar os seus fios de cabelo soltos e as suas unhas cortadas, e depois vai invadir sua casa e roubar uma foto de você pequeno e até uma peça de rouba, quem sabe uma cueca... - Sasuke tapou a boca da rosada com uma carranca realmente enorme.

_Sakura, não ajuda! - Ela tirou a mão da sua boca rindo do desespero de Sasuke. Isso por que uma vez uma garota de quinze anos invadiu mesmo o quarto dele num feriado que ele não estava e roubou uma cueca, sorte que a empregada estava arrumando o closet dele e pegou a pequena "fã" no flagra, engraçado era a cara de Sasuke ao ver algumas horas depois a garota sentada no seu sofá abraçada com uma cueca rosa sua enquanto seus pais a encaravam de cenho franzido e Itachi ria zuando o irmão sobre a cueca.

_Só estou tentando descontrair okay? - Ele não respondeu, mas ela sabia que realmente havia melhorado o humor do moreno. Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio até ela quebrá-lo novamente. - Lembra quando a gente se trancava no armário de vassouras do zelador da escola?

Sasuke deixou escapar um sorriso de canto. É claro que se lembrava, no oitavo e nono ano quando ele Sakura e Naruto se mudaram juntos para a mesma escola eles inventaram uma especie de "esconderijo secreto" (nome dado por Sakura) que era o armário de vassouras do corredor do oitavo ano, os três sempre se trancavam lá ou para matar aula ou simplesmente conversar sozinhos depois do sinal.

_Lembro da primeira vez que vimos o zelador... - Ele murmurou com um sorriso pequeno mas divertido no rosto, Sakura também sorriu. - Nós três quase fomos expulsos na nossa primeira semana por isso. - Sakura agora riu de verdade.

Pouco depois de terem descoberto o esconderijo, houve uma confusão. O zelador do corredor, um velhinho de duzentos anos que mais parecia uma múmia entrara no armário quando os três estavam lá, imediatamente os três pularam em cima do velhinho gritando. Quando o diretor chegou Naruto dava um ''mata-leão" no zelador enquanto Sasuke segurava um braço e Sakura outro (após ter mordido o coitado) e todos gritavam algo como "Morte ao Zumbi!".

_Fala sério, quantos anos ele devia ter? Acho que ele era de mil e novecentos! - Sakura sentiu seu celular vibrar no bolso confirmando que a sua bateria havia acabado, Sasuke virou o rosto para ela, os vestígios do irritado Uchiha agora haviam sumido completamente.

_Tenho quase certeza que ele ainda tá vivo. - Sakura arregalou os olhos.

_Viu? Eu disse que ele era um zumbi! - Ela cruzou os braços completamente certa do que dizia, Sasuke sabia que ela acreditava mesmo nisso e sabia que Naruto apoiaria a teoria da rosada. Era bom ter dois amigos tão animados e estranhos como Sakura e Naruto, pensava o moreno, faziam o tempo livre ser mais divertido.

Eles conversaram mais algum tempo, sem nem se dar conta de onde estavam ou a quanto tempo estavam ali, realmente o "esconderijo secreto" deles fazia muita falta para ambos.

Sasuke se levantou de repente. - É melhor a gente sair, nem sei a quanto tempo estamos aqui. - Sakura arregalou os olhos.

_Cara, eu tenho que ir embora! - Ela puxou a porta e quase deu um encontrão na mesma se Sasuke não a tivesse segurado. A porta não abriu. Ambos trocaram olhares confusos e Sakura tentou mais algumas vezes girar a maçaneta sem sucesso. - Não ter abrir. - Mumurou.

Sasuke passou na frente forçando a fechadura, não se lembrava da porta estar trancada, isso por que não estava! - Droga. - Tenten vivia dizendo que a porta do fundos imperava fácil, só haviam esquecido disso quando entraram. - Não podemos estar presos. - Foi ai que a Haruno ouviu um "CREK" chamando a atenção para as mãos de Sasuke onde a maçaneta dourada brilhava fora da porta.

Sakura piscou encarando o Uchiha. - Você quebrou a maçaneta?! - Gritou.

Sasuke abriu a boca umas três vezes, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada para retrucar a rosada fazendo com que a única saída de ambos fosse esmurrar a porta gritando.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ei Choji esse é o seu amigo? - Temari se aproximou do 'gordinho' que comia alguns pasteizinhos e refrigerante, ao seu lado um cara alto e moreno de rosto tedioso a encarava sem prestar muita atenção na loira.

Choji engoliu dois salgados de uma só vez e assentiu terminando de engolir antes de falar. - Shikamaru Temari. Temari Shikamaru. - Foi quando ele pareceu finalmente reconhecer a loira que sorria de canto já esperando para ver qual seria a reação do policial quando a reconhecesse.

_Peraí, você é a garota que foi presa junto com outra loira não é? - Temari riu, enquanto Choji saia de fininho do meio dos dois.

_Ela é a namorada do aniversariante, você é meio avoado né? - Shikamaru bocejou.

_Não fico prestando atenção em detalhes. - Murmurou. - Mas devia ter me lembrado de vocês. - Temari ia responder quando Ino apareceu no palco chamando a atenção de todos com o microfone.

Ela sorriu vendo que todos já tinham a sua atenção. - Pessoal, bom, como hoje é o níver do meu lindo Garitcha! - Gaara fez uma careta fazendo Temari rir, ela sabe que ele não gosta muito desse apelido. - E esta festa ta super linda pra ele! Que tal os parabéns agora? - Houve um grande número de gritos e aplausos enquanto Ino guiava a multidão para a mesa do bolo com Gaara ao seu lado, o irmão de Temari parecia ter dificuldade em que emoção demonstrar, vergonha, felicidade, mas o que estampava em seu rosto era o embaraço.

Temari sorriu caminhando com Shikamaru até a mesa onde já começavam os parabéns.

_Hun, Naruto né? - O loiro assentiu com a boca cheia de bolo. - Certo, você sabe onde esta o Sasuke, ele sumiu a mais de uma hora. - Naruto parou de mastigar engolindo tudo de uma só vez.

_O teme fugiu? - Só agora ele parecia ter notado o fato, uma gota apareceu na testa de Karin ao contemplar a preocupação do Uzumaki com o amigo, ela colocou a mão na cintura soltando um leve suspiro exasperado e assentiu. - Hm, só sei que esta perdendo o melhor bolo que eu já comi! - Karin bufou se afastando de Naruto antes que ele a puxasse para a mesa para dividir mais um pedaço com ela, ele podia ser magro e bonito, mas do jeito de comia devia fazer muito exercício. Pensou a ruiva.

Kiba mudou a música que tocava nas caixas enquanto Akamaru latia do seu lado, e Shino tentava convencê-lo a colocar alguma do Michael Jackson para tocar quanto Hinata se aproximou de ambos sorrindo. - Meninos, vocês viram o Sasuke ou a Sakura? Ino quer que a banda toque alguma música antes do fim da festa mas eles sumiram. - Os três se entreolharam e depois fizeram que não, Kiba deu um soco na mão de Shino que tentou colocar seu CD do Michael Jackson na caixa sem o outro ver e logo os dois estavam brigando novamente enquanto Akamaru latia como sendo a torcida.

Hinata bufou desdendo do palco de olhos fechados sem perceber Naruto na sua frente. - HINATA!

A morena gritou abrindo os olhos, em seguida ficando com o rosto completamente vermelho. - Ah, o que foi Naruto-kun? - Disse baixinho.

_Hm, HINATA VOCÊ VIU A SAKURA-CHAN? - Ela teve que tapar os ouvidos por causa dos berros de Naruto, o loiro ainda estava surdo por ai.

_Não, estava procurando por ela.

_Hã?

_NÃO! - A Hyuuga gritou no ouvido do loiro que assentiu.

_VOU PROCURAR ELA! - Naruto saiu correndo sem esperar uma resposta (contando que mesmo que ele tivesse uma não ouviria, então daria na mesma).

Hinata se aproximou de Ino que estava no meio de um circulo fechado onde a maioria das pessoas da festa estavam, curiosa ela esticou o pescoço por cima do ombro de Tenten para poder ver Konan e Kankurou sentados frente a frente numa disputa acirrada de queda de braço, o Sabaku já estava com o rosto vermelho e com algumas pequenas gotículas de suor na testa enquanto Konan parecia muito mais tranquila, só com os olhos vidrados no seu braço direito que disputava lugar com o irmão de Gaara.

Apesar de não parecer Hinata adora esse tipo de coisa e se espremeu no meio da multidão para ver de perto, na frente Tenten gritava a favor de Konan enquanto Lee gritava a favor de Kakurou, os demais também gritavam ou só riam das caretas do moreno enquanto devagar Konan começava a ganhar a disputa, e por fim (e com muito trabalho) Konan bateu o braço de Kankurou na mesa ganhando a queda de braço, imediatamente todos começaram a gritar inclusive Gaara a zoar o irmão por ter perdido para uma mulher. Nisso Tenten começou a discutir com Lee e em menos de um minuto agora eram os dois que disputavam a queda de braço.

_Vai lá Tenten! Acaba com ele! - Hinata gritou.

Naruto perguntou a todos, mas aparentemente ninguém havia visto nem Sakura ou Sasuke. E ambos os celulares estavam desligados ou sem bateria. A Sakura-chan e o teme sumiram a mais de uma hora _juntos _e ninguém sabe pra onde foram. O loiro pensou esfregando o queixo na forma de pensador enquanto uma expressão maliciosa crescia em seu rosto e sorriso. Eu sempre soube que no fundo eles se gostavam mas se o teme tiver fazendo coisas erradas com a Sakura-chan eu juro que...

_Naruto! - Ele parou o pensamento olhando para Neji a cinco metros.

_Hun?

_A Temari arrumou skates e vamos fazer uma corrida pelo shopping, quer vir? - Naruto franziu o cenho.

_Por que alguém faria comida no shopping com cupcakes? - Neji estranhou por um segundo antes de se lembrar que o loiro estava surdo, ele rolou os olhos tentando não rir do que Naruto entendera e saiu o puxando sem perceber que na porta atrás do loiro duas pessoas batiam insistentemente.

Sakura deslizou pela porta caindo de joelhos sentada no chão, Sasuke parou de bater vendo a rosada com o rosto baixo.

_Que foi Sakura? - Ela não respondeu, o que deixou o moreno mais preocupado ainda. Sasuke se abaixou ao lado da amiga e virou a cabeça para baixo para mirar o rosto de Sakura, ele ficou surpreso ao ver os olhos verdes da Haruno abertos e não fechados chorando, na verdade a expressão de Sakura era de pura ira.

_NÃO ACREDITO QUE AQUELES FILHOS DA MÃE NEM DERAM POR NOSSA FALTA! - Ela gritou de repente fazendo Sasuke cair batendo contra as prateleiras atrás de si. - JÁ FAZ QUASE UM ANO QUE ESTAMOS AQUI!

_Ai. - Foi só ai que ela notou que Sasuke batera com força e por sua causa.

_Ah, foi mal Sauske, doeu? - Ele fechou a cara. - Ta bom, é claro que doeu. Deixa eu ver. - O moreno virou de costas e tirou a camisa enquanto Sakura examinava a listra roxa que se formava nas suas costas, havia outra lista só que estava só uma pouco avermelhada, ele havia batido em cheio na terceira prateleira de baixo pra cima. - Doe? - Ela apertou o roxo arrancando um grito do Uchiha que a fuzilou virando de frente.

Sakura riu.

_Desculpa, não resisti. - Sasuke se sentou encostando o braço na parede já que as costas estavam machucadas, Sakura se sentou na pose borboleta de frente para o moreno. - Ei, sabe o que a gente podia fazer?

_Não. - Murmurou Sasuke fechando os olhos como se pedisse silêncio.

_Brincar de _jokenpo_! - Já a resposta de Sakura dizia claramente que o pedido de silêncio do Uchiha fora negado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Você não é amigo da minha neta é? - Kakashi suspirou cansado, aquela velhinha era realmente irritante. _Anotação mental: Nunca, repito, nunca mais vou ficar devendo uma para Sakura._ Pensou enquanto a velhinha o questionava pela milionésima vez sobre para onde estavam indo, pior é que ela ainda não percebera que eles apenas estavam dando voltas no centro da cidade, literalmente, era a terceira vez que já faziam o mesmo percurso e ela ainda não tinha sacado.

_Sou sim Aya, ela me pediu para te mostrar a cidade, sou guia. - Mentiu, na verdade o Hatake já havia dito ser 'policial' 'guia' e até 'tio' de Tenten. Tinha certeza que a velha era caduca então podia falar ser o próprio Papa que ela não se lembraria por mais de três minutos antes de perguntar de novo.

_Hmm. - Kakashi só não havia percebido ainda que Aya tinha uma das mãos dentro da bolsa em volta de um vidrinho de spray de pimenta.

Ele parou o carro quando o sinal ficou vermelho e antes que pudesse reconhecer o que a velhinha estava fazendo Aya voou com spray no rosto do Hatake que gritou esfregando os olhos enquanto Aya saia correndo do carro com a bolsa nas mãos largando o spray dentro do carro e gritando que não seria enganada por um sequestrador barato.

_Vocês nunca me pegarão! - Ela levantou a bolsa olhando para o carro uma última vez enquanto Kakashi ainda esfregava os olhos tentando diminuir a ardência jogando água no rosto, e logo Aya sumiu pega esquina antes que o sinal pudesse ficar verde e Kakashi recobrasse totalmente a visão.

Ele encostou o carro e com os olhos ainda vermelhos e lacrimejantes murmurou. - E agora, pra onde essa velha doida foi? - _Outra nota mental: Velhinhas carregam sprays nas bolsas._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_UHUUUUU!

_Ei! - Por pouco um executivo de terno risca giz cinza não fora atropelado pela manada de adolescentes que passaram voando pelo corredor principal do segundo andar, Kiba ainda conseguiu pegar a cartola que algum cara usava para esconder o cabelo e colocou na cabeça recebendo um latido de aprovação de Akamaru que corria ao seu lado.

_Kibaaa, come poeira! - Temari gritou ultrapassando o atual ex-líder da corrida, ela virou pelo corredor a direita não atropelando um casal de namorados por muito pouco, antes que ele pudesse aumentar a velocidade Naruto e Shikamaru também passaram por ele seguindo Temari, agora só o Lee ainda estava pra trás e muito já que ele não via a B_esta Verde_ a um bom tempo atrás de si.

Kiba acelerou pulando no corrimão de uma das escadas enquanto os outros e ele milagrosamente desciam para o primeiro andar (a corrida começara no terceiro) agora Shikamaru estava na liderança sendo seguido por ele, Naruto e Temari que voltara para trás por que se distraiu e atropelou um manequim do McDonald's.

E quando o Menino Cachorro estava quase retomando o primeiro lugar um borrão verde passa por ele e Shikamaru a uma velocidade muito alta.

_LEE! - Naruto gritou apontando o dedo antes de desviar do ursinho de pelúcia de uma garotinha que corria para pegá-lo, o loiro tinha coração mole e muita consideração por ursinhos de pelúcia para não atropelar o da garotinha.

_Uhuu o fogo da juventude de vocês não se compara ao meu! - Lee gritou virando o corredor já perto da linha de chegada onde os convidados estavam, era possível ver todos os outros quatro competidores rangendo os dentes e aumentando a velocidade para pegar a criatura verde que fazia várias manobras enquanto corria como se para tirar uma com a cara de todos.

Gaara esperava impaciente por sua vez de correr quando viu Lee apontar no corredor e logo depois os demais como se fossem lobos e Lee um coelhinho verde saltitante.

_Nossa, eles são competitivos mesmo hein. - Karin murmurou com os olhos arregalados.

_Você não viu nada. - Tenten deu um sorriso sinistro para a ruiva antes de ir mais para a frente perto de Hinata. A ruiva engoliu em seco enquanto Suigetsu ria dela.

A corrida terminou com Lee em primeiro, Shikamaru e Kiba empatados em segundo, Naruto em terceiro e Temari em quarto. Assim que os cinco deixaram seus skates Gaara já tinha um sorriso sinistro no rosto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_É isso ai! É assim que se encera uma festa de aniversárioooo! - O ruivo gritou descendo o corrimão para o segundo andar, sendo seguido por Tenten, Shino, Suigetsu e Kankurou.

**Continua...**

* * *

_Flores tava com saudades de papear com vocês viu._

_Então, aprovada a festa de níver do Gaara? Aiai tantos acontecimentos com esse povo (dá até uma invejinha) HAHA"_

_MANDEM REVIEWS!_

_ Quero saber o que estão achando!_

_Amores, pra compensar esse meu eterno sumiço postei logo esse! Vocês não vão acreditar mas tipo, o capitulo já tava todo prontinho para ser postado sexta-feira só que ai a super esperta aqui não salvo e fechou a page sem querer! (Devem imaginar a minha vontade de me estrangular no momento)_

_Por isso foquei em termina-lo todinho hoje! rún Ò.o_

_Agora o foco é no próximo capitulo de BHNS (também atrasada hehe) e por isso vou trabalhar nele. __Posto o proximo de BHNS ainda essa semana!_

_Tá na hora num é, de eu ir e vocês deixarem seus coments que eu amo!_

_Super arigatou as lindas que têem me mandado reviews, e favoritado a fic! People vocês são tipo, very Cool okay? haha"_

_Beijos voadores da Lightning!_

_Vejo vocês agora na BHNS!_

_Ja ne!_


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto não me pertence

**.**

**Sound Music**

**.**

Capitulo 9 – **Um Fim de Semana Complicado****  
**

_ARGH! Impossível! Eu vou matar aqueles inúteis por me deixarem trancada aqui! - Sakura esmurrava a porta com os olhos cheios d'água. Ela já estava naquela situação gritando xingamentos e maldições para os amigos a cerca de vinte minutos inteiros e a paciência de um certo Uchiha sentado no canto do armário já estava no fim.

_Sakura para. - Sasuke murmurou massageando as têmporas enquanto a rosada parecia nem tê-lo ouvido, ele bufou chamando mais uma vez, e de novo fora ignorado pela rosada que continuava a lançar todos os tipos de xingamentos possíveis para o grupo de amigos que os esquecera ali dentro e a Gai por ter "uma maldita porta emperrada no maldito tatame na maldita Academia!" segundo Sakura. Por um momento Sasuke quase riu ao ver os lamentos engraçados da Haruno, mas a dor de cabeça que ele estava era maior. - SAKURA!

A rosada parou de falar quando ele agarrou seus antebraços olhando furioso em seus olhos. - Já deve ser uma da manhã a festa já deve ter acabado a séculos eles esqueceram da gente pronto estamos presos aqui até provavelmente seu pai arrombar isso aqui atrás de você! - Ele tomou uma grande dose de ar depois de ter falado sem as virgulas, tentando normalizar a respiração.

_Sasuke... Se meu pai vier aqui... E te encontrar aqui... Ele vai te matar. - Ela falou de forma lenta e pausada o que só serviu para aumentar mais ainda o pânico que começava na cabeça de Sasuke.

O pai da rosada sempre foi muito protetor em relação a filha, se não fosse por Kushina ser a antiga melhor amiga da mãe da Sakura e dos pais de Sasuke também serem amigos do patriarca Haruno, Sasuke tinha certeza que ele teria feito com os dois o mesmo que fizera com todos os outros garotos que tentavam se aproximar da filha (você não precisa saber) e pior ainda foi aos dez anos quando "acidentalmente" ele e a rosada caíram enquanto discutiam sobre algum programa infantil de TV e a boca do Uchiha foi parar bem na dela. Sasuke passou três dias no hospital.

Ele balançou a cabeça para espantar a lembrança. - Hum, temos que dar um jeito de sair antes. - Sakura riu, _agora_ ela parecia animada.

_Não dá, você quebrou a fechadura e a porta abre pra dentro, arrombar seria idiotice. Fora que esse troço é de madeira solida. - Ela comentou desanimada. Depois de algum tempo se silêncio ambos setaram lado a lado de novo até Sasuke quebrar a paz.

_Posso te pedir uma coisa meio estranha? - Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha.

_O que?

_Deixa eu deitar no seu colo? - A sobrancelha subiu mais ainda, Sasuke quase riu por que parecia que a sobrancelha da rosada queria fugir da testa daquele jeito, mas preferiu não fazer piadas já que era ele quem estava pedindo coisas ali. - Minhas costas doem assim. - Ele explicou.

Sakura se ajeitou melhor e assentiu com a cabeça enquanto Sasuke se ajeitava com a cabeça na sua barriga e os pés pra cima nas prateleiras, Sakura usava um quimono que estava embaixo para escorar a cabeça. Não demorou muito para que os dois caíssem no sono assim.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"TRUP!" Sakura e Sasuke pularam de uma só vez no susto. O barulho repetiu mais uma vez, e então eles notaram que era a porta. Assim que a tranca conseguiu se soltar e a porta finalmente abriu Itachi Uchiha surgiu na frente dos dois com um olhar assassino no rosto. - Como você ousa... Ir em uma festa sem chamar seu irmão... E ainda pegar a Sakura sem me contar nada!

_QUE?! - Sakura começou a engasgar enquanto Sasuke se levantava mais vermelho do que Hinata,

_Não é nada do que você ta pensando- Mas o Uchiha mais velho não deu chance para o irmão falar e cruzou os braços indignado.

_Que decepção. E você Sakura? Seu pai já me ligou umas cinquenta vezes... - Nisso o rosto da rosada ficou pálido.

_M-Meu pai! - Itachi nem pode gritar enquanto Sakura sai correndo como uma louca pelo shopping a fora, quando eles tinham dez anos Itachi os ensinou uma passagem secreta por debaixo do shopping que levava a uma das salas de limpeza, a passagem era de Tsunade era por ali que ela contrabandeava suas bebidas no horário do trabalho, e fora por lá que o Uchiha mais velho conseguiu entrar e pra onde Sakura ir desesperada.

_Hm. - Itachi desfez o bico. - Sakura é uma garota estranha. - Em seguida olhou novamente para Sasuke com um olhar acusador e pervertido. - E você irmãozinho... - Sasuke bufou passando por ele na porta.

_Cala a boca idiota. Afinal como você nos encontrou? - Itachi fechou a porta de serviço atrás deles conferindo se não havia nenhum segurança e a fechou seguindo atrás de Sasuke pelo estreito corredor escuro com cheiro de mofo e álcool. O Uchiha ascendeu uma lanterna de chaveiro passando na frente.

_Konan me disse que vocês estavam aqui numa festa. - Era difícil para Sasuke as vezes se lembrar de que Itachi conhecia todos os seus amigos e muito mais pessoas, assim como Konan. "_desgraçado popular."_

Sasuke não falou mais nada, tinha muitas dúvidas do tipo por que Itachi foi atrás dele ou como sabia exatamente onde estavam e ainda o que poderia acontecer a Sakura por chegar em casa as quatro da manhã, mas no momento tudo que ele queria era uma boa cama. Claro que isso também não foi possível. Assim que chegou em casa e prometeu a Itachi que o avisaria sobre todas as festas e se esquivou de uma bronca da graças ao irmão colocou o celular pra carregar e assim que a tela do aparelho se ascendeu ele começou a apitar sobre vinte e duas novas mensagens, quatorze chamadas perdidas e começara a tocar naquele exato instante.

_Ah saco. - Ele murmurou vendo a foto de Naruto na tela do aparelho, e por algum milagre resolveu não ignorar o loiro e atender. - Que foi dobe?

_SASUKE! - Ele teve que afastar o celular do ouvido para não ficar surdo com o grito do Uzumaki, ele parecia estar na rua, sons de carro e vozes vinham ao longe e Sasuke podia jurar que ouviu Tenten gritar com alguém, afinal onde diabos ele estava e mais importante, por que ele estava ligando para Sasuke as quatro da manhã. - Finalmente cara, onde você estava?

_Naruto, me ligou pra perguntar isso? - Ouve um minuto de silêncio do outro lado da linha até que ele ouviu Naruto resmungar algo com alguém e um som que pareceu um soco.

Logo depois o loiro voltou a linha. -Tudo bem, é que a avó da Tenten desaparece véia ainda não voltou, e ela tá louca aqui, precisamos da sua ajuda. - Sasuke esfregou o queixo se lembrando da mulher. Se estremeu ao se lembrar da última vez que a vira e ela temara que ele era uma garota, nunca teve tanta raiva de uma idosa quanto naquele dia.

___Hm onde vocês estão?

_Em frente a casa da Tenten. - Sasuke desligou o telefone e vestiu um casaco saindo do quarto em seguida resmungando enquanto lia as outras mensagens. Duas eram de Naruto e Tenten chamando-o, algumas de Itachi xingando ele de todas as formas possíveis, muitas do pai da Sakura perguntando se ele sabia onde ela estava e outras que continuam ameaças sobre ele estar perto de Sakura e a maioria das mensagens eram de Karin perguntando por ele ou pedindo um encontro.

_Quem é Karin? - O Uchiha franziu a testa lendo o nome no fim da mensagem de texto enquanto ligava a moto, sem se lembrar de quem era a criatura que mandara nove mensagens ele guardou o telefone no bolso e colocou o capacete saindo de novo.

De moto eram cerca de quinze minutos até a residencia da Mistashi

Chegando lá, o farol da moto iluminou o grupo de jovens em frente a casa simples e bonita de dois andares amarela, uma pequeno jardim de rosas na frente cobrindo a entrada de pedras para a casa agora ascesa mesmo sendo quatro da manhã e daqui a pouco tempo o céu começaria a se tingir de amarelo. - Sasuke.. - Tenten e Naruto vieram na sua direção, seguidos por Kakashi e Gaara.

_O que houve?

_Minha vó sumiu. Kakashi perdeu ela num sinal. - Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha encarando o homem que parecia estar com sono - mais do que o normal digo - desconfiado com a parte do "perdeu", mas não disse nada. Sasuke olhou em volta procurando uma cabeleira rosa, mas já sabia que Sakura não estaria lá, nem ela nem Ino. Todos os outros estavam lá, Temari, Lee, Hinata, Neji, Kankurou, Suigetsu, Choji e até Kiba e Akamaru. Apesar de Choji estar fazendo uma boquinha com um pacote de batas e não querer dividir com o resto do grupo.

_Bom, Sasuke você vai completar o time de busca. Você, Naruto e Choji vão procurar pela zona leste da cidade. Kiba, Lee e Hinata vão pela zona oeste. Gaara, Temari e Neji pelo sul. Eu tenten e Suigetsu vamos pelo centro ao norte, e Kankurou fica aqui caso Aya apareça. Certo? - Todos assentiram e saíram nos devidos grupos a pé.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Psiu Sasuke. - O moreno ignorou Naruto continuando a olhar em todas as direções a procura de uma velha. Naruto deu um beliscão no Uchiha então recebendo um olhar mortal de Sasuke.

_Ai desgraçado. Por que fez isso? - Choji estavam mais atras de ambos alheio a conversa.

_Sabe o que aconteceu com a Sakura-chan? - Sasuke também tinha essa mesma duvida na cabeça, mas fez que não fingindo não estar preocupado. - Hm, droga, ela não atende o celular. - Isso fez a espinha do moreno gelar. Só não sabia por que.

Continuaram andando por mais quarenta minutos até que o celular do loiro tocou, e no visor a foto de Tenten. - Tenten?

_Voltem pra minha casa, achei ela. - A voz da Mistashi agora parecia bem mais relaxada, mesmo assim nervosa. Naruto guardou o celular recebendo os olhares de Sasuke e Choji sobre si, os dois ficaram quietos esperando que o loiro falasse mas ele continuou calado.

_Naruto! O que ela disse? - Sasuke disse nervoso.

_Ata, ér, ela achou a veia, é pra voltar! - E saiu correndo na frente deixando o Uchiha e o Akimichi para trás.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ah finalmente. - Sasuke murmurou sorrindo enquanto caia de bruços na cama macia. O sol já começava a nascer e o relógio ao lado da cama marcava as cinco e dez da manhã, Aya havia sido encontrada na delegacia perto do parque, por que segundo os policiais ela estava assustando os casais na praça, mesmo assim Tenten conseguiu leva-la para casa com uma ajudinha de Kakashi que aproposito parecia que não ia aparecer pra pedir nada a Sakura ou qualquer um deles por um bom tempo.

Sasuke estava estressado, sujo e muito - muito - cansado. Mas felizmente sua caminha macia nunca parecia tão boa como nessas horas, e também amanhã, ou melhor hoje, era domingo. Ele não tinha com o que se preocupar. Pelo menos era pra ser assim.

Ele fechou os olhos durante um minuto até seu celular começar a tocar e fazê-lo quase ter uma parada cardíaca. O moreno tateou o criado mudo listando uma quantidade surpreendente de palavrões para seja lá quem quer que não tivesse querendo que ele ficasse em paz, e sem olhar no visor ele atendeu já com uma carranca enorme. - Hospital agora! - E desligou, a voz era de Ino e ela não parecia estar brincando, isso fez a carranca do moreno sumir e de novo ele vestiu o casaco, pegou as chaves do carro e saiu com um aperto assustador no peito.

**Continua...**

* * *

_Amores desculpa pela demora._

_Sério mesmo, eu estava com um bloqueio enorme pra esse capitulo, mas com muita dificuldade consegui! XD_

_Bom, espero sinceramente que tenham gostado e que não tenham me abandonado._

_E peço as reviews! Ajuda a pensar melhor no que escrever ^^_

_Ah aproposito, fortes emoções para o próximo capitulo hehe.._

_Beijos da Lightning_

_Até._


End file.
